Benevolent Malice
by Lady Kazune Kikenshi
Summary: *CHAP 9 is UP!* Li Syaoran, wrongly accused, is damned from Heaven to Hell, where he meets the "Essence of Evil", Hiiragizawa Eriol. Though they're enemies, will Eriol give the damned angel a chance for vengeance? Or will Syaoran be forever tormented?
1. Chapter 1: The Damned Angel, Li Syaoran

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters, I'm simply borrowing them ^^  
  
PAIRING: THIS IS STRICTLY *Syaoran/Eriol*   
  
Please enjoy the story and future chapters...  
  
  
  
**~ Benevolent Malice: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate ~**  
  
  
_Chapter 1: The Damned Angel- Li Syaoran_  
  
  
  
  
Awaiting in the dark prison behind rusted bars that had been long-forgotten to be taken care of, Li Syaoran, a brown-haired, brown-eyed 'cast-away' sat with his head leaned against the cold, stone wall.   
  
  
His arms bound tightly behind his back.  
  
  
His eyes were utterly lost, replaying the same scene over and over in his head...  
  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
  
  
Hands and arms bound together by silver rope behind his back, Li Syaoran was thrown toward the floor where he was forced on both of his knees by the white-cloaked guards.  
  
  
"Li Syaoran..." the High Archangel of Repentance, Yue, murmured as his emotionless, yet dangerous silver-blue eyes looked down upon the brown-haired angel.  
  
  
Raising his sharp brown eyes toward the Archangel of Repentance that stood before him, Syaoran responded quietly, "...Lord Yue."   
  
  
Yue was One of Four of the Higher Archangels in Heaven's Hierarchy.   
  
  
He was a very silent, serious gentleman...always speaking calmly and quietly, unless he was angered. No one ever saw him smiling and certainly never laughing.   
  
  
"You have committed a great sin. You have killed Rajual, one of Malicifer's Higher Assistants," Yue declared. "What is your reason for this action?"  
  
  
"He entered broke past the Gates by knocking the guards unconscious and attempted to enter the Garden of Light, where he brandished his sword and severed one of the wings of an innocent." Syaoran answered.  
  
  
"Who was this innocent?" Yue asked.  
  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." was the answer.  
  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, daughter to Kinomoto Fujitaka, High Cherubim." Yue remarked.  
  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka was the High Master Cherubim, one who keeps the Celestial History in good order and teaches it to the younger angels, who train to be Guardians for humans on Earth.   
  
  
Sakura, a beautiful female angel and a good friend of Syaoran's, was Fujitaka's daughter.  
  
  
"Yes." Syaoran nodded in affirmation.  
  
  
"From what I have heard, you fought a brave battle against Rajual." Yue declared.  
  
  
"...I only tried my best to stop him. I would not allow his onslaught to continue." Syaoran said, looking down at the floor. (aww! Cute, modest Syaoran-kun! ^^)  
  
  
Yue looked at Syaoran for a few seconds, his silver-blue eyes in deep contemplation...then...  
  
  
"Cercese Leirual, come in here." Yue called in his toneless voice.  
  
  
The doors opened and walked in a handsome male angel with spiky blond-gold hair and heavenly cerulean eyes.  
  
  
Syaoran glared at Leirual, his lips twisting into a frown, "You..." he murmured, his eyes of anger followed Leirual's every movement.  
  
  
Leirual glanced at Syaoran from the corner of his eyes and smirked, his blue eyes narrowed, but Yue did not see.  
  
  
"Lord Yue." Leirual knelt on one knee humbly to the silver-haired Archangel with respect.   
  
  
"You witnessed Syaoran's battle. What do you have to say?" Yue asked.  
  
  
"Li was vicious, sir," Leirual shook his head gravely. "He killed Rajual when there was no need to."  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened with rage, "That's not true! I never killed—!"   
  
  
"He broke both of Rajual's arms, broke his knee-caps as well," Leirual continued louder. "Li stabbed his sword through Rajual's heart...and then...oh, let God forgive him...then Li blasted Rajual into ashes!"   
  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he grit his teeth together in anger, "You lying son of a—" he was about to curse, but was interrupted.  
  
  
"It was horrible, Lord Yue." Leirual finished as he had a pained expression on his face.   
  
  
Yue looked at Syaoran, knowing that the brown-eyed angel would react in some way...  
  
  
"You LIAR!!" Syaoran shot up in a standing position awkwardly since his hands and arms were still bound behind his back. "I never did that! I broke his arm because he tried to grab my neck—!"  
  
  
"THAT'S not true." Leirual shook his head.  
  
  
Syaoran went on, yelling, "—and I stabbed him through his shoulder, not his heart!! I never used my chi! YOU did, Leirual!"  
  
  
"YOU know you did it! You killed him! You wanted to! YOU enjoyed it, Son of the Great Warrior Yelan! The urge to fight and kill runs in your damned blood, Li Syaoran!" Leirual yelled back.  
  
  
"You liar! You traitor!! You and your damned magic! I should have never let--" Syaoran yelled.  
  
  
"STOP it." Yue commanded, hardly raising his tone, but his voice sent chills down the two angels' backs.  
  
  
The two angels instantly silenced themselves and glanced at the Archangel Yue.  
  
  
"Li, do you admit killing Rajual?" Yue asked without any accusations in his tone.  
  
  
"No. I did NOT. He was still alive when I pierced him with my sword." Syaoran replied firmly.  
  
  
"Then why did all the witnesses in the Garden of Light say that they saw YOU reduce Rajual into ashes with your chi?" Yue asked.  
  
  
"LEIRUAL must have...must have made an illusion that _I_ killed Rajual--but I didn't! HE did! He used his magic!" Syaoran shot Leirual a glare.  
  
  
"Liar!" Leirual snapped viciously. "I--I don't even KNOW magic!"   
  
  
Syaoran shot him a glare and opened his mouth to speak, but...  
  
  
"Li," Yue looked down at Syaoran with grave eyes. "Your word cannot speak against so many witnesses...Even Li MeiLing, your own cousin, said that she saw you use a 'chi blast' and kill Rajual with your own hands and power."   
  
  
"Ask Kinomoto Sakura! Sakura knows I didn't do it!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
  
"Ha! Sakura was half-conscious! She was dazed with pain with her wing nearly slashed clean off! I was right there next to her!" Leirual declared loudly.  
  
  
Syaoran shot his head toward Yue, "I never used my chi outside of the Training areas!! You know that! Anyone does!"   
  
  
Yue shook his head, "I cannot accuse you on behalf of myself because I was not there...but hearing what all the witnesses say, I cannot find any evidence that you are INNOCENT..."  
  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and his breathing stopped to a ragged halt...he knew what was coming next...  
  
  
"Since you are responsible and accused for Rajual's death, you are to receive the greatest punishment of all...You shall descend into Hell in Rajual's place...your immortal life is now in the hands of Malicifer." Yue murmured.  
  
  
Syaoran collapsed on his knees, sitting on his heels with an expression of disbelief, hurt, and dread on his face.   
  
  
_I—I'll be cast out of Heaven...and into Hell...for the rest of Eternity..._ Syaoran thought dully, his whole body numb with despair. _...wonderful. Just perfect._ he thought with sarcastic bitterness.  
  
  
Leirual bowed his head down sadly, yet only to hide his dark smirk.  
  
  
"The Messenger, Keroberus, will..escort you there as soon as the Portal is able to be opened. Farewell, Li Syaoran. You may go, Cercese Leirual." Yue said quietly.  
  
  
Leirual stood up, giving Syaoran a secret glance, a smirk on the corner of his lips. Syaoran clenched his teeth together tightly, resisting the urge to attack Leirual.  
  
  
Suddenly Leirual knelt down on one knee and embraced Syaoran tightly, his lips touched his ear, "Yes. Farewell, my dear friend. You really were a good friend...but only a 'means' to an end." he whispered, a smirk was evident on his lips.  
  
  
Syaoran clenched his teeth so hard that every muscle in his jawbone was visibly tightened, he was able to hiss back, "...bastard! You won't get away with this."   
  
  
"Heh." Leirual let go and left, Yue stared at the blond-haired angel's back until he left completely.   
  
  
The white-cloaked guards brought Syaoran up on his feet roughly and slowly made him walk toward the exit of the room.  
  
  
_Syaoran,_ Yue's voice entered Syaoran's head. Syaoran looked over his shoulder at the bluish silver-eyed Archangel of Repentance, who still stood in the same place.  
  
  
_...Lord Yue..._ he thought back telepathically.  
  
  
_If you are truly innocent..._ Yue locked eyes with Syaoran. _...then prove it._  
  
  
Syaoran felt incredulous...Yue made it sound SO easy...  
  
  
_ How?! How can I?! My punishment is already carried out!_ Syaoran thought.  
  
  
_Even in the bowels of Hell, if your will is strong and you have the determination and perseverance to prove your innocence, then someday...someday I shall see you again here in Heaven, Li Syaoran._ Yue thought.  
  
  
His silver eyes slightly glowed, warming Syaoran's spirit, the feeling was almost between kindred brothers.  
  
  
"...I…" Syaoran murmured doubtfully. But then he narrowed his eyes and spoke over his shoulder to Yue as he walked out of the exit with the guards.   
  
  
"Then I shall see you again someday, Lord Yue." he said, each word spoken firmly.  
  
  
_...Is that a sworn promise or a false hope, Son of the Archangel of Battle Li Yelan? _Yue thought, then he broke off his telepathic connection with the brown-eyed angel.  
  
  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
  
  
Syaoran was startled out of his reminiscing when the prison door opened abruptly. His eyes flew open and he slightly straightened up from the wall.  
  
  
"Get up!" a white-cloaked guard ordered gruffly as he opened the prison door. "It's time, Li Syaoran."   
  
  
Syaoran, a damned angel, a 'cast-away', accused of a dishonorable crime, slowly stood up and started to mentally count his paces from Heaven to Hell...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview for Chapter 2:  
  
  
"You're innocent! He's INNOCENT!" Sakura looked at Syaoran, then to Touya desperately. "Don't let him leave! He CAN'T go in Rajual's place! He CAN'T be damned to Hell! It isn't FAIR---!!!"  
  
  
"Well, nothing's ever fair, honey!" a cheery voice echoed.  
  
  
The Angels and Keroberus looked around, bewildered by the voice that emanated out of nowhere...then suddenly...  
  
  
A magenta-haired, claret-eyed female stuck her out of the golden portal from behind Syaoran.   
  
  
Syaoran gasped and slightly looked over his shoulder without turning around fully, staring at his demoness escort... 

  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
How'd you all like it? ^_^ I tried to make an original plot...no else seemed to have done it yet...well, I hope it wasn't too long!! Sorry if it was too long for you all, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible.   
  
It'll be more "in-depth" in future chapters!  
  
And probably in the REAL Heaven, things would be different for Syaoran...but this is just my story, even if it really is unrealistic ^^ but I can make all the twists and turns I want! Mwahahaha!   
  
  
I've nearly finished the next chapter! =D   
So PLEASE review, minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2: The Ominous Escort, Ruby Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters  
  


  
**~ Benevolent Malice: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate ~  
**  
_  
Chapter 2: The...Ominous...Escort- Ruby Moon_  
  
  
  
            "Here he is." two white-cloaked guards said in unison as they thrust Syaoran forward roughly. Then they turned away and left, showing no sympathy.  
  
  
             Syaoran stumbled forward and fell on the white marble floor.   
  
  
            He grit his teeth, slightly looking over his shoulder at the guards, "...damn jerks."   
  
  
             Syaoran saw a shadow fall over him. He raised himself on his knees and saw...  
  
  
             "Kero..." Syaoran saw the large lion-like creature standing in front of him.  
  
  
             Keroberus, the Messenger, looked down at Syaoran with a sad, yet grave expression.  
  
  
            "I'll open the portal to Malicifer's realm now..." Keroberus mumbled quietly and turned away, his tail swaying side to side weakly.  
  
  
            "Gaki—I mean...Li!" a voice caught Syaoran's attention.  
  
  
             Syaoran turned his head and saw Kinomoto Touya flying toward him. Touya set his feet down before Syaoran and willed his white wings to disappear.  
  
  
            "You," Syaoran grumbled. "Coming here to curse at me before I leave?" he asked Sakura's brother sardonically.  
  
  
             "Urusai! I came..I just came...t-to say...dom..domo arigatou..." Touya said with some difficulty.   
  
  
            He obviously never really liked Syaoran...but he could never thank Syaoran enough for saving his little sister, Sakura.  
  
  
            "... ..." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders indifferently, looking at the white marble floor.   
  
  
            That meant '...your welcome, you egotistical jerk.'  
  
  
            "Even as much as I like to see your ass out of here...If there's anyway of bringing you back, I'll do whatever I can." Touya promised sincerely and gave Syaoran a hesitant pat in the shoulder.  
  
  
            "I'm going to Hell, I don't need you touching me--I'll get enough nightmares down there." Syaoran said, his tone tainted with mock.  
  
  
            Touya curled his fist. A big, red stress mark popped on his head, "Why you—!!!"   
  
  
            They glared at each other, thunderbolts struck between them.  
  
  
             Fighting was a daily routine for Syaoran and Touya...but now they wouldn't be able to go through their fights anymore...  
  
  
            Touya didn't want to admit it, but he already missed the brown-haired brat...  
  
  
            Touya huffed and turned away sharply, "Damn gaki..." despite the fact that Syaoran was almost 20 years old, almost eligible to become the Archangel of Battle...  
  
  
            "...Bye, Li Syaoran." his tone was softer.  
  
  
             Syaoran sharply turned his head away and glared at the floor, thinking, _Everyone calls me 'Li Syaoran' like..like I'm dead already!! _Syaoran shut his eyes, wishing it was all a bad dream.   
  
_  
            ...it's like they'll never say my name again...and they probably won't...I'll be tortured in Hell for something I didn't do!!!_ he clenched his teeth.  
  
  
            With a sucking whirl of wind, a golden portal with ancient writings on the edges appeared in mid-air before Syaoran.  
  
  
             Syaoran felt his heart get stuck in his throat and his stomach drop as the golden portal awaited for him...the infamous portal-way to Malicifer's Realm...  
  
  
            "...all right, kid." Keroberus didn't make eye contact with him. Keroberus had his occasional fights with the anti-social Li Syaoran every now and then...  
  
  
            ...but he never thought SYAORAN would be damned to Hell.  
  
  
            "Take care of yourself..." Kero mumbled.  
  
  
             "...yeah. You, too," Syaoran murmured to Kero. "...stop eating so many cookies and sweets."  
  
  
            Kero flushed red and a stress mark and sweatdrop came on his head at the same time, "...urusai!"  
  
  
             Syaoran swallowed and straightened his back...if he was going to Hell, he would NOT look intimidated.  
  
  
            _I was _supposed_ to be the next Higher Archangel of Battle..._ Syaoran thought proudly, yet he felt his stomach twist and turn with dread and fear.   
  
  
            _...I won't let whoever this 'Malicifer' is get the best of me!_ he took a step forward and—  
  
  
             "SYAORAN!!"   
  
  
             Syaoran whirled around, seeing Sakura struggling to fly with her damaged, banded-up wing.  
  
  
             "Sakura!" Touya jumped and caught Sakura in mid-air. "What are you doing, kaiju?! Your wing isn't healed yet!"  
  
  
             "Syaoran!!" Sakura struggled to get out of her brother's arms, but he held on tightly. Her wings slightly fluttered as if she, herself, would dive into Hell with Syaoran   
  
  
             "Sakura..." Syaoran looked at her and then looked down toward the ground sharply. "Leave, Sakura! ...I don't want you to look..."  
  
  
            "You're innocent! He's INNOCENT!" Sakura looked at Syaoran, then at Touya desperately. "He CAN'T go in Rajual's place! He CAN'T be damned to Hell! It isn't FAIR---!!!"   
  
  
            "Well, nothing's ever fair, honey!" a cheery voice echoed.  
  
  
            The angels and Keroberus looked around, bewildered by the voice that emanated out of nowhere...then suddenly...  
  
  
            A magenta-haired, magenta-eyed female stuck her out of the golden portal from behind Syaoran.   
  
  
             Syaoran gasped and looked over his shoulder without fully turning around, staring at his demoness escort.  
  
  
             "Konnichiwaaaa!" the playful demoness greeted cheerfully. When her eyes locked onto Touya's, her smile widened and eyes lighted up. "Wai! You're a CUTIE!!"   
  
  
            "... ..." a blush crossed Touya's face. He blinked, surprised.  
  
  
            "Are YOU the one coming with me???" Nakuru asked hopefully, looking at Touya, almost ready to jump out of the portal and pounce on the brown-haired angel Touya.  
  
  
            "N-NO!! ...thank God." Touya mumbled to himself thankfully.   
  
  
            For some reason, he knew that he would DEFINITELY be in Hell if he had to be with HER.  
  
  
             "Aww..." Nakuru slightly pouted with disappointment. "Well, YOU'RE welcome by any time! Just give me a call!" she winked at him.  
  
  
            Touya slightly paled and frowned with disgust. Yet silently, he thanked God again that he wasn't the unlucky one to have HER as an escort...  
  
  
            Nakuru turned her eyes toward Syaoran, who had his back to her...she noticed that his hands and arms were bound behind his back with silver rope.   
  
  
            He was looking at her over his shoulder.  
  
  
            "Hey, there! You must be the new prisoner!! ...eh heh...I meant 'GUEST'." Nakuru looked at Syaoran with a cat-like grin and waved at him cutely. "I'm called Ruby Moon--but you can call me Nakuru-chaaaan! Your kawaii escort!"  
  
  
             Syaoran could only stare, his body frozen.   
  
  
            The pink-haired demoness didn't look like a demon, but her large black butterfly wings gave her a dark look...  
  
  
            "Well, don't keep us waiting!" half of Nakuru's body hovered out of the portal as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's shoulders from behind tightly.   
  
  
            The cute demon girl pressed her cheek against Syaoran's and gave the shocked Kinomoto Sakura a 'peace sign' with her fingers, still holding tightly onto Syaoran from behind.   
  
  
            Nakuru smiled as if she and Syaoran were posing for a picture.  
  
  
             "Thanks for the toy!! —eh, I meant, thanks for the BOY!!" Nakuru winked and pulled backwards as she disappeared into portal, taking the cast-away angel, Li Syaoran, with her.   
  
  
            "Bai-bai!" her voice echoed cutely once more.  
  
  
            "Ahh!" Syaoran unintentionally let out a surprised yelp as he was forcefully pulled back.   
  
  
            He sank through the golden portal that felt like ice-cold, heavy liquid. He sharply took in a breath from the cold as heavy, awful shivers ran down his spine.  
  
  
            Still being held by her elder brother, Touya, Sakura struggled more than ever despite her pained, injured wing.  
  
  
            "DAME YO!!" Sakura screamed out and painfully shot out her hand just as the portal to Hell closed too immediately for her. "SYAORAN!" she yelled out as he disappeared behind the portal.  
  
  
            That was the last of Li Syaoran, the Son of the Higher Archangel Yelan, her sarcastic, hard-hearted, yet true friend, she would ever see...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview for Chapter 3:  
  
  
             Syaoran felt the rushing adrenaline of falling. Then he and Ruby Moon fell though another golden portal and everything lighted up...  
  
  
            ...then he realized that he was officially in Hell...he felt all hope drain from his heart.  
  
  
            He was so far from Heaven... *blink blink*  
  
  
             Suddenly Syaoran saw the rocky, reddish ground...they getting so close...and yet Nakuru showed no signs of stopping or even slowing down!!   
  
  
             Syaoran's eyes widened with fear, he would hit the ground soon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
            How do you like it so far? The next chapter will be with...ERIOL! ^_^ YAY!!   
            I'll do my best to make Eriol into a cool character since I like him and Syaoran so much.   
  
  
~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Gaki: Brat; twerp  
Urusai: Shut up  
Kawaii: Cute  
Dame yo! : Stop!; No! (emphasized strongly because of the 'yo' at the end)


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Devil'ish Gentleman, Hii...

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
NOTE: I would like to thank all the reviewers =^^= I think I would have stopped if it weren't for you all---I didn't have much faith in this plot, but from your kind words, I now have many ideas! ^_^ Domo arigatou gozaimashite!  
  
  
  
**~ Benevolent Malice: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate ~**  
  
  
_Chapter 3: The 'Devil'ish Gentleman- Hiiragizawa Eriol_  
  
  
  
  
Darkness enveloped Syaoran's vision as the portal closed from Heaven and he felt himself falling...falling downward at a very rapid speed.   
  
  
He would have screamed, but the heavy darkness seemed to be pressing down on him.   
  
  
But as for Ruby Moon, his demoness escort...  
  
  
"WHOO-HOO!!" Nakuru exclaimed excitedly as she and Syaoran dove downward, head first. She loved the exhiliration of dare-devil acts such as this.  
  
  
Syaoran shot open his eyes, though it was too dark to see anything. He realized that Ruby Moon was still holding him around the shoulders.   
  
  
Syaoran felt the uncomfortable rushing adrenaline of falling in his veins. Then they fell though another golden portal, icy-cold and liquid-like, and everything lighted up...  
  
  
...then he realized that he was officially in Hell...he felt all hope drain from his heart.  
  
  
He was so far from Heaven... *blink blink*  
  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran saw the rocky, reddish ground...they getting so close...and yet Nakuru showed no signs of stopping!!   
  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened with fear, he would hit the ground soon...  
  
  
_Shit!!_ Syaoran thought frantically. _Shimatta shimatta shimatta---!!!!  
_  
  
Closer and closer to the ground they got and...  
  
  
...then on basic instinct, Syaoran's wings immediately unfurled.  
  
  
"Na..Nani?!" Nakuru exclaimed with surprise as she felt Syaoran's white wings slightly push her back since she was still holding him from behind.   
  
  
She reflexively held on tighter, not letting her prisoner go so easily...  
  
  
But his wings were strong and they were such a pure white that they seemed to emanate off a soft glow that made her eyes slightly narrow from the light. She even felt the sharp flickering of his aura...  
  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes in concentration, making his aura flare and, thus, threw Nakuru off him.   
  
  
Nakuru gasped as she was blasted backwards, but landed on the ground easily, staring at the white-winged angel with wide eyes.  
  
  
Syaoran sharply curved his body upwards, his torso slightly scrapped against the ground from almost crashing upon it. But he managed to fly upwards, his wings soaring, as he avoided the collision.  
  
  
His brilliant white wings made the dull place glow a soft white. He set his feet on the ground, closing his eyes as he slightly raised his aura again, causing the silver ropes to rip apart.  
  
  
_...he had that kind of power and he never used any of it to escape before?_ Nakuru thought, blinking.   
  
  
She watched the torn silver ropes fall to the ground behind the cast-away angel.  
  
  
Syaoran rubbed his wrists that had bruised from such tight bounds.   
  
  
"Suge! Nice wings you've got there," Nakuru remarked, her eyes traveled along the long length of his wings. "but not as nice as mine!" she stuck out her tongue playfully and her wings slightly fluttered, as if bragging.  
  
  
"Hmph." Syaoran slightly glared at her with caution as she stepped forward. His wings slightly stiffened, ready to defend himself if she cast any attacks...but she didn't.  
  
  
Nakuru stood a few feet from Syaoran, looking at his face closely. A smile then sparked on her face as she clapped her hands together.  
  
  
"Wai!! You're a cute one, too!!" Nakuru exclaimed to Syaoran.  
  
  
"... ..." Syaoran arched his eyebrow, a slight blush crossed his cheeks from Nakuru's sudden outburst.  
  
  
"Isn't he so kawaii, Suppi-kun?" Nakuru asked.  
  
  
_...who?_ Syaoran looked around, but immediately stepped back from shock when a large black panther suddenly materialized out of thin air.   
  
  
"Stop playing around, Nakuru-chan...and stop calling my Suppi! ...especially in front of prisoners!" Spinel Sun hissed the last part in a low voice.  
  
  
"I wasn't joking! He really IS a cutie--SUPPI-KUN!" Nakuru said loudly and diliberately as she smirked down at Spinel.  
  
  
~_~ (Spinel's expression.)  
  
  
"If THAT'S how you want to play…fine…Nakuru-KUN." Spinel retorted sharply.  
  
  
Nakuru's face slightly puffed with indignation, "Hey! Don't call me a 'boy'! I'm not a boy!"  
  
  
"You're not a girl either." Spinel sneered mockingly.  
  
  
O_o; (Syaoran's expression.)   
  
  
-_-* (Nakuru's expression with a little stress mark.)  
  
  
"Urusai!" Nakuru grumbled.  
  
  
"Maa, maa..." a new voice entered the scene.  
  
  
Syaoran whirled around, but only saw shadows...  
  
  
"You two, really shouldn't argue in front of our 'guest' like that." remarked the calm voice that hid behind the shadows.  
  
  
"Gomen nasai...but, SHE started it...as always." Spinel remarked stiffly.  
  
  
Nakuru crossed her arms and protested, "I did not!"  
  
  
Syaoran grew tense...he was surrounded...two demons behind him and one demon that wasn't yet visible...  
  
  
Not the greatest position...  
  
  
"I take it that you are Li Syaoran?" asked the voice.  
  
  
Syaoran simply glared at the shadows, refusing to reply.   
  
  
"Of course, he's Li Syaoran!" Nakuru suddenly bounced behind Syaoran and threw her arms around his neck from behind.  
  
  
Syaoran stiffened noticeably, ready to strike, but was hesitant...he never struck a woman before and he never intended to ever do such a thing...  
  
  
Wait...was she even a woman? Syaoran felt himself getting slightly confused.  
  
  
A smile appeared on the face of the one hidden within the shadows...he knew Syaoran's good intention of not hurting Ruby Moon.   
  
  
He could tell when he saw Syaoran's white wings stiffen with reluctance.   
  
  
He then decided to step forth, coming into view...  
  
  
An attractive (he isn't attractive…he's GORGEOUS!) dark-haired man looked at Syaoran with a serene smile and his gray-eyes, behind silver-rimmed spectacles, were gentle...  
  
  
"Irasshaimase, Li-san." the demon greeted.  
  
  
_...who's...who's he?_ Syaoran thought, looking at the demon. Syaoran almost was certain that he wasn't a demon...  
  
  
...a smile and gentle eyes like that couldn't have belonged to a demon! ...right?  
  
  
But there was something about the navy-haired demon's aura...Syaoran immediately narrowed his eyes at the gray-eyed male...  
  
  
...there was something about his aura that was subtly rimmed with power...great power...  
  
  
"Isn't he just the cutest?" Nakuru smirked as she lightly pinched Syaoran's cheek as if he were a little brother.   
  
  
"Hai, he is quite adorable." he replied with a smile.  
  
  
Not knowing why, Syaoran blushed a deep red out of anger...or embarrassment.   
  
  
Syaoran shrugged Nakuru off of him and stepped back enough so he was able to see all three demons before him.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded, looking at the navy-haired male.  
  
  
"Why, he's Eriol-saaaama!" Nakuru exclaimed proudly. "The most powerful—"  
  
  
"Eh heh..." Eriol interrupted Nakuru. "I'm just a humble servant of Lucifer, the King of the Seven Hells." he bowed like a perfect gentleman to Syaoran.  
  
  
"Hmph. Humble servant!" Syaoran scoffed incredulously.  
  
  
"Hmm?" he raised his gray eyes toward Syaoran curiously.  
  
  
"You should try to conceal your aura more carefully next time you try to act," Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "you're just trying to hide your power--but there's so much of it that you didn't cover it all. Careless of you, really." Syaoran leered, almost mockingly.  
  
  
A small smile grew at the corner of Eriol's lips.  
  
  
"I can even tell you're more powerful than your pet and cross-dresser you have over there." Syaoran glanced over at Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon.  
  
  
"P-PET?" Spinel scoffed, obviously offended.  
  
  
"CROSS-DRESSER?!?! I'm---I'm NOT a GUY!!!" Nakuru yelled, OBVIOUSLY offended.   
  
  
She balled her hands into fists, a pout was evident on her face. "Why I ought to knock the immortal daylights out of you---!" she stomped toward Syaoran, but immediately stopped when…  
  
  
Eriol, not able to contain his laughter that bubbled in his throat, laughed aloud. His delightful laugh echoed through the darkness, surprising his Guardians and the cast-away angel.   
  
  
"You're quite the observer...as well as the entertainer, Li Syaoran." he remarked.  
  
  
"Hmph. I'm not any normal 'cast-away', you know," Syaoran glared, "and I won't be staying here for too long--so don't count on me being 'acquainted' with you!"  
  
  
"Really now? And I thought we were getting along so well..." Eriol said with subtle and polite sarcasm.  
  
  
"As soon as I get the chance...I'm getting out of here. This is the last place I belong." Syaoran glared.  
  
  
"You belong here quite well...From what I know...you killed Rajual, my Assistant, and YOU are to replace him...for eternity." Eriol informed.  
  
  
"M-matte yo...Rajual was..your Assistant...?" Syaoran blinked, his eyes slightly became troubled. "That means...you're...YOU'RE Malicifer?!"  
  
  
"Well, 'Malicifer' is just my title, you see..." he scratched the back of his head with modestly. "I'm just One of the Three Generals of Lucifer, you know."  
  
  
Syaoran stared incredulously, his mouth dropped open.   
  
_  
HIM?! HE'S Malicifer?! HE'S a GENERAL chosen by Lucifer? HIM?!?!_ Syaoran thought in disbelief.  
  
  
Syaoran stared more closely at the fair porcelain-skinned, gentle gray-eyed, navy blue-haired General that was simply, yet well-dressed in black and deep blue.   
  
  
"...masaka...Masaka!" Syaoran had an incredulous expression on his face.  
  
  
"But I do prefer to go by my given name." Eriol remarked, ignoring Syaoran's surprise.   
  
  
He stepped forward a few paces toward the shocked, unbelieving angel, whose mouth was still hanging open unknowingly.   
  
  
Eriol put his fingers under Syaoran's chin.  
  
  
"Instead of General Malicifer, I rather be referred to as Hiiragizawa Eriol." Eriol introduced himself as he gently lifted Syaoran's chin up, thus, closing his slack-jawed mouth.   
  
  
Syaoran snapped out of it, not liking any sort of close distance by MALICIFER. He slapped Eriol's hand away from his chin and stepped back, shooting him a 'death glare'.  
  
  
"Though I may have to be your 'master' and 'tormentor' throughout eternity, don't let that get in the way of us being friends." Eriol said with a smile that was laced with sardonic, yet mockingly playful means.  
  
  
Syaoran snarled, "You'll never be my master! The only superiors I have are the ones where I REALLY belong."  
  
  
"Oh, yes...you mean in the Kingdom of Heaven...well, THEY are the ones that damned you...so you belong HERE now." Eriol remarked logically.  
  
  
"I was framed by my friend--no...my enemy..." Syaoran snapped as he paused and remembered Leirual's mocking smirk. He felt anger boil within his chest. "I didn't kill Rajual!" he blurted out.  
  
  
"Well...I really don't know that for sure, now do I? Nor does anyone else," Eriol said, looking at Syaoran with an evil glance. "So you are mine."  
  
  
"The day I belong to you is the day my immortal life ends!" Syaoran yelled and suddenly shot forward.  
  
  
He threw fist and elbow strikes toward Eriol, but the General simply blocked and dodged them, a calm smile on his face.  
  
  
"Sugoi...he's pretty fast!" Nakuru exclaimed as she watched Syaoran and Eriol go at it.   
  
  
Of course, Eriol was having the upperhand so far...  
  
  
"Hai...kekko hayai na." Spinel murmured, carefully watching Syaoran's strong, swift movements.  
  
  
"Now...now...you really...should...calm...down." Eriol said between dodges, fluidly weaving in and out of Syaoran's attacks with a smile.   
  
  
Getting considerably irritated, he threw a quick punch toward Eriol's head, and growled, "Damn you!!"   
  
  
"Too late. That has already been done centuries ago. " Eriol said as he caught Syaoran's wrist, a smirk on his lips.  
  
  
Syaoran blinked, surprised yet frustrated. When he tried to pull his wrist out of Eriol's grasp...  
  
  
Eriol twisted Syaoran's wrist, breaking it. Wincing in pain, Syaoran bit down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming.  
  
  
Nakuru cringed when she heard the sickening 'crack!', "Ow! That's gotta hurt!"   
  
  
Amused by Syaoran's stubbornness, Eriol thrust his other free hand at Syaoran's shoulder with swift accuracy, dislocating it viciously.   
  
  
Nakuru cringed again, "That, too!"   
  
  
Syaoran let out a surprised, pained yelp, yet subdued his yelling as quickly as possible by gritting his teeth together.   
  
  
_ ..so..so fast! I...I didn't even see him do that!_ Syaoran thought, his dislocated shoulder making his whole body cry out in pain.  
  
  
Just for kicks, Eriol swiftly let go of his broken wrist and suddenly appeared behind him. He grabbed one of Syaoran's white wings and…  
  
  
Nakuru slightly pressed her fingers to her mouth and cringed yet again, seeing her Master take Syaoran's right wing and break it by the arching joint.  
  
  
"THAT, too..." she added.  
  
  
A few stray white feathers floated to the ground.  
  
  
Syaoran yelled out, feeling sharp, agonizing pain rip throughout every cell in his body.  
  
  
"Interesting...you're an interesting fellow." Eriol smirked, letting go of Syaoran's broken right wing  
  
  
Syaoran collapsed to the ground on his knees, biting down hard on his tongue to stop his screaming and trying to bear the pain.   
  
  
Syaoran's great white wings faded away at his will.  
  
  
"...y-you..You bastard!!" Syaoran snapped his head and looked over his shoulder at Eriol, who calmly stood behind him.  
  
  
Syaoran's sharp brown eyes narrowed and...  
  
  
Eriol's eyes slightly widened as he felt Syaoran's aura suddenly blaze strongly.  
  
  
Without much warning, Eriol felt a blast of pain course through his right arm. He took a step back from the 'cast-away Angel' from the force of power.   
  
  
Syaoran had sent a 'chi attack'…Instead of anger, there was curious amusement on Eriol's face.  
  
  
"Eriol-sama!!!" Nakuru and Spinel exclaimed.  
  
  
Eriol looked down at his right arm, feeling that it was broken in three different places from Syaoran's attack...  
  
  
Syaoran was breathing hard, tired from all the pain he endured and the chi attack he had just executed.   
  
  
His broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, and broken wing were taking a large toll on his body.  
  
  
"I told you...I'm no ordinary 'cast-away', Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran growled angrily. He was about to hit Eriol again with his chi, but...  
  
  
"I can see that, my kawaii angel..." Eriol said, making a blush redden Syaoran's face.   
  
  
"Don't call me that!" Syaoran snapped.  
  
  
"Well, you certainly caught my interest," Eriol smiled at the blushing Syaoran. "...I'll see you in a few days." Eriol snapped his fingers, making a portal appear beneath Syaoran.  
  
  
With a sharp gasp, Syaoran fell through the portal and disappeared.  
  
  
"You're sending him to the Chambers now? You're going to let him be tortured already?" Nakuru asked curiously.   
  
  
"I'm intrigued by him...I may have...I think I may have plans for him..." Eriol said, a mysterious smile on his lips.   
  
  
He looked at his broken right arm again, despite the pain, he grinned both mysteriously and mischievously.  
  
  
"Plans? For Li Syaoran?" Spinel asked.  
  
  
"Well, let's not think ahead, Spinel-kun," Eriol said. "We'll have to see if he's still sane..."  
  
  
"Ah, hai...he may be strong, but no one can think straight after non-stop torture." Spinel pointed out logically.  
  
  
"Awww...he was such a kawaii guy, too," Nakuru sighed depressingly. "Oh, well. 'They come and go' just like Mother used to say..."   
  
  
"…you never had a Mother," Spinel said, arching his eyebrow. "…Eriol-sama created us."  
  
  
"…ne, that's right…then where did I hear that cliche then?" Nakuru put a finger to her lips and looked thoughtful.  
  
  
"…Nakuru no baka…" Spinel mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
  
Nakuru shot him a glare. "Suppi-kun, why you little—!!" she began, but…  
  
  
"…Nakuru-chan…Spinel-kun…" Eriol chided.  
  
  
"All right, all right…" Nakuru mumbled.   
  
  
"We had enough for one day—we don't need you to be making it worse." Spinel remarked.  
  
  
"Spinel-kun…" Eriol chided.  
  
  
"…sorry. Making fun of Nakuru-chan is getting to be a habit—"   
  
  
"—a BAD habit!" Nakuru added.  
  
  
"Ah, izu yo," Eriol said, catching their attention, "we have work to do before the day ends."   
  
  
Nakuru sighed, "…work, work, work…"  
  
  
Work was all Eriol ever did...and he hated it, especially after all these centuries...  
  
  
…of course, Eriol would have more work to do IF Syaoran is able to withstand the various tortures that are meant to break the mind…  
  
  
/…that would be the most fun-related work I'd have after all these years…/ Eriol thought, having plenty of ideas flow into his mind IF Syaoran was to prove himself worthy…  
  
  
…IF…  
  
  
  
  
~*~ GLOSSARY ~*~  
  
Shimatta: damn; crap; etc, etc, etc... ^^;  
Suge: cool; awesome  
Urusai: shut up  
Gomen nasai: sorry (formal)  
Irasshaimase: Welcome  
Matte yo: Wait  
Masaka: impossible; It can't be  
Sugoi: amazing  
Kekko hayai na: He's faster than I expected  
Nakuru no baka: Nakuru is an idiot  
Izu yo: Let's go; come on  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Yes, I know...Eriol was quite evil, wasn't he? Well, he IS the Devil's General! ^_^ but I'll give him his 'nice' moments!! We'll have a real conversation (without too much violence or breaking of limbs...) between Syao-kun and Eriol-kun next chapter! Promise!  
  
Thank you for reading! Sorry if the chapters are too long and boring...I just need to describe a lot of detail...gomen ne!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4: A Mutual Understanding

Note: Thank you to all the reviewers!! =^^= Especially to the constant reviewers that I just would not be the same without: Six Underground, TamChronin, Ru-chan, sixth child, Liu HuiYing...*glomps them all* you guys are the best!!  
  
And do you all like the new editing of my chaptered fics? ^_^ I got a new computer and I have all these new options!!! YAY! I hope this new format will be easier for all of you to read! =)  
  
Another Note: _Italicized sentences are thoughts_  
  


  
  
**~ Benevolent Malice: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate ~  
**  
_Chapter 3: A Mutual Understanding_  
  
  
            Hiiragizawa Eriol…also know as 'General Malicifer of the Dark Triad' and the fearfully threatening "Essence of Evil" that has killed millions within the centuries of his very existence...was within his mansion that resides in the deepest pits of Hell.  
  
  
            Well, ironically, he was peacefully relaxing in his library, lounging on a sofa on his side comfortably as if he didn't have a care in the immortal world.  
  
  
            Having a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other hand, he was having a very serene, innocent moment. He sipped his tea, eyes glued on the book.  
  
  
            "Eriol-saaaaaaama!" sang a cheerful voice just as he flipped a page.  
  
  
            "Yes, Nakuru-chan?" Eriol called back, almost half-absently, his mind absorbing knowledge from the book.  
  
  
            Nakuru materialized into the room in her false form. Having reddish-brown hair and brown eyes and dressed in simple clothing other than in her 'Ruby Moon regalia'.  
  
  
            She plopped on the floor in front of Eriol. And just as a child would, she playfully snatched the book out of his hands to get his full attention.  
  
  
            Eriol looked at her with a smile as she stole the book from him, "All right, all right, what is it?"  
  
  
            "Melphorus-sama and that witch—er, I mean…and Ferusinne-sama will be coming here to discuss 'business' and they said they'll be come to your mansion in three months." Nakuru informed, making a face as she said '-sama' for the name Ferusinne.  
  
  
            "Sou ka..." Eriol nodded thoughtfully. "...I guess we have to discuss that 'plan' we were ordered to do..."  
  
  
            Nakuru slightly pouted, "What plan, what plan??? Why won't you tell me about that 'secret plan', Eriol-sama? I won't tell anyone!"  
  
  
            Eriol smiled apologetically, "Ara...gomen ne, Nakuru-chan, but this is confidential only between The Three Generals and, unfortunately, not cute, pretty Guardians."  
  
  
            "Hmph! Don't think you can 'sweet-talk' your way out of this one!" Nakuru crossed her arms and accidentally dropped the book. It fell on her lap. She looked down and read the ancient Latin on the cover...  
  
  
            'Angelos cu Anteanus PotEre' was the title. Roughly, it meant "Angels' Ancient Power".  
  
  
            "...what's this? You're reading about Angels, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked, picking up the leather book.  
  
  
            "Well, that 'cast-away' made me interested in the potential of White and chi magic...I haven't met any Angels like him before." Eriol replied.  
  
  
            "Ah! You mean that Li Syaoran guy!" Nakuru exclaimed happily. "He was pretty tough and all...but no match for you, Eriol-sama."  
  
  
            "Yes..yes, I know, but...well...it's strange, but..." Eriol trailed off.  
  
  
            "But?" Nakuru urged.  
  
  
            Eriol smiled and said, "Yare! I just remembered! I have an appointment with him today, don't I?"  
  
  
            "Hai, hai!" Nakuru nodded with a smile. But then her smile slowly disappeared...  
  
  
            "Something the matter? I thought you had a liking to him." Eriol remarked.  
  
  
            "Hai, I like him, but...it's been four days since you left him in the Chambers, Eriol-sama..." she murmured.  
  
  
            "Yes...and?" Eriol said as he sat up in a sitting position on the couch.  
  
  
            "Don't you think he'll be...oh, you know..." Nakuru said slowly as she twirled her finger by her head, making an obvious gesture. "...a 'little'...insane?"  
  
  
            Eriol laughed, "Oh, Nakuru-chan...If his mind has already cracked, then I guess I over-estimated him..."  
  
  
            "...over-estimated him...?" Nakuru blinked and looked at her Master with an arched eyebrow in curious wonder.  
  
  
            Did her Master really have an interest in an Angel's power...?  
  
  
            "Eriol-sama...there's no way an Angel's power and magic can even match to yours," Nakuru said seriously. "Are you considering that Li Syaoran could..." she trailed off.  
  
  
            Eriol simply looked at her, his lips turning up into a mysterious smile, his eyes gleaming with secrecy.  
  
  
  
  
  
            Eriol walked down the twisty staircases to the Chambers. As he descended further down, the air got heavier and hotter, yet it did not affect him.   
  


  
            Going down another flight of stairs, the air had suddenly grown icy, dead cold instead of the searing-heated torture Chambers.  
  
  
            He entered a narrow corridor that was part of an endless labyrinth that was lighted by blue-flamed torches along the black-stone walls.  
  
  
            "Chiyoko." Eriol called to the Black Fairy, the 'secretary' of the Chambers and its' victims' profiles.  
  
  
            A fairy appeared, dressed in a willowy black dress that matched her transparent black-silver wings and lengthy hair.   
  


  
            She flew by Eriol's ear, her voice sounded like soft bell-chimes, "Yes, Malicifer-sama?"  
  
  
            "How long has Li Syaoran been tortured?" he asked.  
  
  
            Business-like, she answered, "Li Syaoran, tortured for exactly 98 hours, 12 minutes, and 44 seconds. He received non-stop torture until 3 hours ago. At the moment, it is his resting period. Any other questions?"  
  
  
            "Yes," Eriol nodded. "Is he still sane?"  
  
  
            "Well…At the 95th hour, he stopped..responding..to the torture." Chiyoko answered.  
  


  
            Eriol stopped at the end of the corridor and at the silver portal-doorway that looked like a circular upright sheet of melted silver.  
  
  
            "Arigatou, Chiyoko." Eriol smiled at the black fairy, he used his fingertip and stroked her head gratefully, knowing that area would please her the most.  
  
  
            "Dou itashimashite!" With a tinkling laugh, Chiyoko kissed his finger with her fluttering wings and flew off to business.  
  
  
            Eriol walked into the portal-doorway, sinking through the silver-like liquid. He stepped into the cold, drafty room. The air was stale and moldly…like rotting blood.  
  
  
            And there, suspended in the air against a wall...  
  
  
            He saw Li Syaoran, who wasn't in the most comfortable position. Being suspended in air, his wrists were shackled to the wall by heavy chains, both of his arms above his head, his wrists bound together.  
  
  
            He hung a foot above the floor. His head hung to his chest, his eyes were slightly opened, as if he was half-asleep.  
  
  
            Eriol walked forward, standing before Syaoran. His shirt was gone, probably burned off. His pants were tattered and blackened.   
  
  
            Syaoran's body looked worn...like a piece of cloth that had been too stretched, beaten and used. It was a pitiable sight…  
  
  
            "Ahem..." Eriol deliberately tried to catch Syaoran's attention.  
  
  
            Syaoran didn't even look. He continued to stare at the floor, mumbling to himself...  
  
  
            "So you HAVE lost your mind, Li-san?" Eriol asked, looking at Syaoran's face. "Already?"  
  
  
            "... ..." Syaoran stopped mumbling and slowly shifted his eyes, looking at Eriol....however, he seemed to look past Eriol...  
  
  
            Eriol stared into Syaoran's dull brown eyes.  
  
  
            "I guess I did over-estimate you, Li-san...such a shame..." Eriol sighed.  
  
  
            Syaoran stared, unblinking. His face was completely expressionless.  
  
  
            "...I would have liked to have gotten to know you since you intrigued me with your power," Eriol continued as if Syaoran could really hear him. "...but you're not...not really there anymore, are you?"  
  
  
            Reaching his hand up, Eriol snapped his fingers in front of Syaoran's face. But the cast-away angel didn't even blink...  
  
  
            Eriol grabbed Syaoran's chin and raised his head, making the brown-haired man's face visible to him.  
  
  
            Eriol stared at the dull, expressionless face that was unseemly for the sharp-eyed, quick-tongued Angel...  
  
  
            "Such a shame, I guess I had my hopes up for no reason...and I thought you had such potential..." Eriol sighed.  
  
  
            Waiting a few seconds, he received no reply...  
  
  
            "Farewell, Syaoran." Eriol murmured, looking up at the brown-haired boy's face again, their faces were inches away...  
  
  
            He then let go of Syaoran's head. It lolled back down to his bare chest. Eriol slightly shook his head, a frown slightly twisted on his lips, for he was thoroughly disappointed.  
  
  
            Eriol turned away. He walked toward the door and—  
  
  
            Curious, Eriol abruptly froze in place...he felt a strange blaze of power...  
  
  
            "?!?!" Eriol felt a ripping pain in his back and he was blasted forward. Before colliding into the stone wall, Eriol disappeared into a flurry of shadows.  
  
  
            "...Onore." Syaoran muttered weakly as he struggled to snap out of lassitude.  
  
  
            Sending a chi attack drained Syaoran much of his energy that he had so little of because of all the torture he went through.  
  
  
            Eriol suddenly appeared in front of Syaoran, an amused, yet surprised smirk on his face, "...what's this? You're...you're still...?"  
  
  
            "Don't..don't ever...don't you ever call me Syaoran!" Syaoran growled, regaining energy as he felt anger well up in his chest. "..it's 'Li' to you, bastard!"  
  
  
            "Well, I rather you call me by my name as well," Eriol requested, a smile on his face, "you are quite the actor, Li-san. I really thought you had lost your mind..."  
  
  
            "... ..."  
  
  
            _...I did...for a few hours, I lost it myself...all of myself..._ Syaoran thought, remembering the seemingly endless torture. _...but then..._ his thoughts trailed off.  
  
  
            "I see you're doing 'fairly well'. You look a bit 'tied up', so I guess you aren't able to join me for tea?" Eriol asked, a mocking smile on his face.  
  
  
            "You cynical, sadistic son of a---" Syaoran started, but...  
  
  
            "Ah, ah, ah," Eriol wagged his finger derisively. "I suggest you don't say anything offensive..."  
  
  
            "And why's that?!" Syaoran spat, ready to throw an endless string of curse words at Eriol.  
  
  
            "Because I was just about to let you go..." Eriol said, almost carelessly.  
  
  
            Syaoran blinked, taken aback. He looked down at the demon General.  
  
  
            "You...you're lying! You're lying, aren't you!?" Syaoran snapped, feeling hopeless pain in his chest. "Why would someone like YOU let me go in the first place?!" His chains rattled as he tried to lean forward as if to throttle him.  
  
  
            "I'm not lying...this time, anyway." Eriol said honestly.  
  
  
            Syaoran snarled skeptically and looked away from Eriol angrily.  
  
  
            _....he's just toying with me! I should never believe someone like HIM---!_ Syaoran thought.  
  
  
            With a wave of his hand, Eriol made the heavy shackles and chains disappear into weightless black mist.  
  
  
            Suddenly Syaoran fell forward, no longer supported to the wall. He awkwardly landed on the floor, thus, collapsing on the ground.  
  
  
            Never in his life had he'd been so happy to feel the precious ground...   
  
  
            "There. I proved my point. I WOULD let you go under certain circumstances..." Eriol declared.  
  
  
            Syaoran hesitated, but asked slowly, "...what kind of circumstances?"  
  
  
            "Since Rajual was killed, I need someone to take his place...Rajual was my second-best Assistant and I need someone who is just as strong or stronger than he was."  
  
  
            "... ..." Syaoran continued to stare, silently listening...  
  
  
            "And since I got a taste of your power quite personally...I think it'll be beneficial to have you by my side." Eriol said.  
  
  
            "Hmph...beneficial for YOU. What's in it for me?" Syaoran asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
  
            Eriol smiled, a little surprised, "So you'll actually work for me willingly?"  
  
  
            "...under one condition." Syaoran said.  
  
  
            "Which is?"  
  
  
            "You give me what I want..." Syaoran said, his voice was hoarse.  
  
  
            Eriol took a step forward toward the angel that sat on the cold ground, he asked softly, "And that is?"  
  


  
            "... ..." Syaoran paused. "Come down here, I can't speak loud..."  
  
  
            _He wants revenge against the one that framed him. Of course._ Eriol knew Syaoran's reason already. Eriol knelt down on one knee in front of Syaoran.  
  
  
            ...there was a comfortable silence between the two...but then...  
  
  
            Syaoran suddenly sprung upward and tackled Eriol to the ground, his knees straddled the General's waist so he couldn't escape.  
  
  
            Eriol blinked, too surprised to even move, much less react, stared up at the brown-eyed angel.  
  
  
            Syaoran wrapped his fingers around Eriol's neck and commenced to gladly strangling him, slightly blocking out Eriol's air.  
  
  
            "Your LIFE! That's what I want!!" Syaoran hissed, his gripped tightened.  
  
  
            _Well, this is quite a surprise... _Eriol thought delightfully.  
  
  
            "Heh heh...why ever would you want that?" Eriol asked, his voice strained.  
  
  
            "I was tortured for God knows how long!! And that was all because of you!" Syaoran angrily replied.  
  
  
            _...and you humiliated me so easily..._ he remembered when Eriol easily over-powered him the first day they met. _...I won't let that happen again!  
  
_  
            Syaoran's grip suddenly tightened around the General's neck. Eriol coughed, feeling all air gone.  
  
  
            "And if you're dead, I won't need to work for you—I don't care if I'm tortured for eternity, as long as you're dead, I don't care!" Syaoran strangled Eriol harder.  
  
  
            Eriol saw hopeless misery in Syaoran's brown, angry eyes...  
  
  
            "Nothing matters anymore! I'm damned already! For something I didn't do! I never killed your damn servant, Rajual, I never killed anyone, and look! ...LOOK! I'm HERE with someone like YOU!" Syaoran was practically yelling each word.  
  
  
            "Maybe I really SHOULD kill someone---YOU, for example," Syaoran glared threateningly. "Then I'll REALLY deserve to be in Hell!"  
  
  
            Syaoran's eyes were gleaming with rage, anger, hate, frustration, and...the desire for vengeance.   
  
  
            Eriol smiled, despite the lack of oxygen.  
  
  
            His fingers dug into Eriol's neck, pressing deeper, snapping some of the more delicate bones. 

Eriol only smiled all the more, much to Syaoran's annoyance, almost softly laughing…  
  
  
            "Why the hell are you smiling?!" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
  
            _'...you wouldn't kill just ANYONE, now would you?'_ Eriol's voice echoed in Syaoran's head.  
  
  
            His gray eyes locked onto Syaoran's brown eyes...Syaoran stared back, his hands slightly loosened unintentionally...  
  
  
            _...he's right..._ Syaoran thought privately to himself.  
  
  
            _'...of course, I understand you would take pleasure in killing me, but what about the one you spoke of? The one that framed you?' _Eriol asked.  
  
  
            _'...Leirual.' _Syaoran thought automatically, his eyes narrowed.  
  
  
            He would never forget that vile name. Syaoran felt his jaws clench together in hatred.  
  
  
            _'Ah...that's his name.'_ Eriol thought, seeing the muscles in Syaoran's face tighten. Eriol could feel the hatred emanating out of Syaoran's body like heat. _'What do you plan to do about him, hmm?'_  
  
  
            "...what CAN I do?" Syaoran asked quietly.  
  
  
            Eriol smiled cunningly, almost deviously.  
  
  
            "Malicifer-sama!" three demon guards ran through the portal.  
  
  
            They seized Syaoran by the shoulders and roughly pulled him away. Syaoran struggled, but one of the guards gave him a sharp blow to the stomach with its' knee.  
  
  
            Syaoran clutched his stomach, coughing violently as the air from his lungs vanished. He struggled to gasp in air as they kicked him again in the ribs.  
  
  
            Eriol stood up, "Yamete!" he ordered.  
  
  
            The demons stopped on command, glaring down at Syaoran. Syaoran half-regained his breath, still pained, but shot the guards a deathly glare.  
  
  
            "Malicifer-sama, shall we bring him back to the Chambers?" one demon-guard asked.  
  
  
            Syaoran involuntarily shivered, feeling his stomach and chest tighten at the very thought of more torture. But he kept a stoic face, managing to hide his emotions.  
  
  
            "Iie," Eriol shook his head, looking down at Syaoran with an amused face, "he'll be coming with me."  
  
  
            Syaoran looked at him with blinking eyes, surprised and grateful, but looked away so none of his emotions would be exposed.  
  
  
            "You surprised me, I didn't really think you had the energy left to send me both a chi AND physical attack." Eriol remarked, gently rubbing his damaged neck with one hand.  
  
  
            "Don't be impressed," Syaoran snapped, glancing at him. "because I'll do a lot worse to you next time!"  
  
  
            Eriol smirked, wanting to provoke Syaoran's anger, "Your ability really hasn't completely impressed me yet...so far you're merely just a half-strength angel. Too weak to prove yourself or your worth." his words cut into Syaoran's pride and soul.  
  
  
            Oh, and yes. He was VERY successful in provoking the wolf.  
  
  
            Syaoran's eyes flared with anger and indignation, _Is. That. So?_  
  
  
            He shot up in a standing position, rammed his elbow into the demon guard's face and crushed half of the skull soundly.   
  


  
            He grabbed the sword that hung by the its' waist before the demon fell back onto the ground with a messy, bloody splatter.  
  
  
            He whipped the sword toward Eriol swiftly and accurately, the point of the blade centimeters from Eriol's mouth. 

Eriol didn't flinch or move. He merely stood there, his smile widening.  
  
  
            "Malicifer-sama!" the two guards cried out in unison, ready to attack.  
  
  
            But Eriol mentally ordered them to stand their ground. They hesitantly stood still, watching the scenario cautiously.  
  
  
            "You say something like that one more time and I swear you won't have a tongue to say anything ever again!!" Syaoran growled, clutching the hilt of the sword so tightly that his hands slightly trembled.  
  
  
            _I am more than a half-strength angel, I am more---I am more than what Leirual will ever be!_ Syaoran thought.  
  
  
            _I am the rightful soul to be the Archangel of Battle and I will go where I rightfully belong and I will not be humiliated so easily by anyone, especially not HIM! _his eyes narrowed at Eriol.  
  
  
            Eriol clapped his hands softly, "Well done, Li-san!" he spoke calmly, despite the fact that a sword was centimeters from piercing him through the mouth and through his skull.  
  
  
            Syaoran glared, "You? Complimenting me? Stop mocking me, damn you!"  
  
  
            Eriol smiled at Syaoran, "Oh, no, I'm not mocking you..this time. I'm being honest...you have the qualities of being the kind of apprentice I need."  
  
  
            "...apprentice?" Syaoran blinked, surprised and curious, yet cautious. He still held fast onto the sword.  
  
  
            Eriol inwardly smiled, thinking, _Amazing...he never lets his guard down. Maybe he IS the one...  
_  
  
            "You seem tired, especially after all the torture I put you through and wasting your energy by testing you, so—"  
  
  
            "Testing me?" he interrupted.  
  
  
            "Well, of course," Eriol answered, "Why else would I come down here?"  
  
  
            "What plans do you have in store for me?! Tell me now!" Syaoran demanded.  
  
  
            "Patience, patience, little wolf," Eriol smiled, then suddenly disappeared in a whirl of black mist, "isn't that considered a virtue in Heaven?"  
  
  
            Syaoran blinked, looking around quickly, but then he felt a warm breath on his ear.  
  
  
            Eriol had materialized behind the slightly shorter brown-haired angel, reaching around and putting his hands over Syaoran's hands that still held on tightly to the hilt of the sword.  
  
  
            Syaoran froze, feeling the solid body of Eriol's behind him, his arms over his arms and his gentle hands over his hands...  
  
  
            "Wha—what are you doing?!" Syaoran was about to break out of Eriol's arms, but stopped...  
  
  
            "If you accept," Eriol spoke quietly, slightly gripping Syaoran's hands so that they were both holding onto the sword together. "I will teach you."  
  
  
            "...teach me?" Syaoran asked, feeling his face grow warm, uncomfortable in Eriol's arms, feeling somewhat awkward and embarrassed. "Teach me what?"  
  
  
            Eriol smirked as he concentrated, letting some of his energy flow into Syaoran's body.  
  
  
            Syaoran's mouth slightly opened, sharply sucking in a short breath as his whole body tensed. He felt the smooth, yet turbulent energy stream into him.  
  
  
            "I will teach you everything I know," Eriol replied, letting his power slowly flow into Syaoran, little by little. "My knowledge that I have gained over centuries will be yours. My ways of Dark Magic will be yours. My ways of Combat will be yours."  
  
  
            Even though it was only for a few seconds, Syaoran was getting over-whelmed with the energy that coursed through his spiritual soul. Yet he felt all the wounds he had received disappear...his body was getting completely rejuvenated.  
  
  
            "If you accept and learn what I will teach you, then someday when you are ready..." Eriol said quietly, pausing.  
  
  
            "... ..." Syaoran waited for him to finish.  
  
  
            "...we will see what path you take from there." Eriol finished mysteriously, not giving an answer.  
  
  
            Suddenly the metal sword that Syaoran and Eriol held shattered like fragile glass. Pieces of metal fell to the ground before them, making heavy tinkling sounds that echoed within the room.  
  
  
            Syaoran's eyes widened, looking at his hands that no longer held the sword.  
  
_  
            ...it was only for a minute...or less...and all that power...that power broke a metal sword like that?_ Syaoran thought with slight disbelief, looking at the small pieces of metal that lay on the ground before him.  
  
  
            Eriol's hands enclosed tightly around Syaoran's, his bodily warmth and immense power channeled into Syaoran. The icy coldness in the room didn't seem to be there anymore...  
  
  
            Syaoran felt his eyes slowly droop with fatigue...  
  
  
            '_Rest…'_ Eriol's voice echoed in Syaoran's head soothingly. '_...then we will discuss...some sort of transaction.'_  
  
  
            "...n-no...tell me now...and g-get off me...H-Hiiragi..zawa." Syaoran mumbled sleepily, yet defiantly.  
  
  
            "Don't resist, Li-san," Eriol spoke softly, "we must engage in a mutual relationship...an understanding...what I need comes from you and what you want, I can give. Don't you agree?"  
  
  
            "…I…I'll never become..become a demon!" Syaoran struggled to stay awake. Eriol's warmth coaxing him to sleep was getting to be too much to fight back.  
  
  
            "I'm not asking you to become my servant, remember?"  
  
  
            But before Syaoran could question any longer, he blacked out, falling into the depths of long-desired sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Sou ka: Right; that's right  
Ara...gomen ne: Oh...I'm sorry  
Arigatou: Thank you  
Dou itashimashite: Your welcome  
Onore: Damn you  
Yamete: Stop!  
  
  
Author's Note:

  
            And to Six Underground-dono...err, I thought Eriol's eyes were gray... ^^;;; Now you're confusing me! =P Hehehe! 

It's just that in the anime, his eyes appear gray. But in the manga, his eyes are blue... So I guess we're both right? Or...it could just be color-blind ol' me! ^_^;   
            Well…I really just don't know ^^; But if gray-eyes for Eriol-kun bother you and anyone else, I'll convert his eyes to be blue in the story. Just tell me and I'll simply change it. ^_^   
            _Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Deal with the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

**~ Benevolent Malice: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate ~**

Chapter 5: A Deal with the Devil

                Syaoran lay on the bed, staring imploringly at the black canopy…his thoughts wandered endlessly with questions, trying to get to a single answer…

                _Should I take the risk? Should I…should I even _consider_ working beside _him_? _Syaoran thought, feeling it was going against all morals of Heaven to be working along side with the very "Essence of Evil".

                _…well…I'm not _really_ working beside him… _Syaoran held out the scroll of parchment paper before him, reading the ancient Latin for the umpteenth time. 

He glanced at the quill on the table by his beside with temptation, but quickly looked away…

_This just isn't right… _Syaoran thought, a troubled look passed his face, _…I only want revenge. That's all…but it's wrong! Everything I want seems wrong! …chikusho…_

Rolling over on his side, staring at the quill and clutching the scroll, he replayed everything over in his head once again…

**_~ Flashback ~_**

                "He should be waking up NOW!" Nakuru exclaimed as she plopped down on a chair, twirling a thick tress of hair around her finger impatiently.  "It's so boring to wait and he's been sleeping for two whole days anyway. Let's wake him up NOW!"

                "NO. We were ordered to watch over him and let him sleep in PEACE. If you were tortured for 4 days non-stop, wouldn't you be a 'little' tired, too?" Spinel asked sardonically.

                "…well…maybe a little!" the energetically hyper Guardian remarked, missing the sarcasm in Spinel's tone.

                Spinel rolled his eyes and laid his head down on his large paws, "I don't know why I even bother with you—"

                "And that reminds me," Nakuru interrupted, "why does Eriol-sama bother with this aitsu in the first place?"

                "Apprenticeship." Spinel remarked curtly and irritably, wishing Nakuru would just pay attention more often—if that were even possible.

                "But…he's an ANGEL…what good will he be in Eriol-sama's army anyway?" Nakuru asked with a slight frown.

                "Well, Eriol-sama is Eriol-sama and we can't question his wishes. Period." Spinel replied simply.

                "But I can name, like, 10 demons that can kick this guy's ass in one minute flat—!!" Nakuru remarked, but was rudely interrupted by—

                "—then bring them on." Syaoran said gruffly, pushing himself up in a sitting position on the bed.

                Nakuru was taken aback and almost fell out of her chair. 

                Her face faltered completely, but she quickly composed herself, smiling nervously, "Y-Yare! You shocked me there—w-when did you wake up? –and how much did you hear?" she asked quickly.

                Syaoran scrubbed his face with his hands, as if trying to rub away the two-day drowsiness, "I heard enough to hold a grudge against you...How long have I been here?" 

                "About two days," Spinel remarked, standing on all fours, "now since you're awake, let's get you ready…"

                "Ready? For what?" Syaoran raised his head from his hands, looking at Spinel and Nakuru cautiously.

                "To feed you to the lions...What do you think?" Spinel answered sarcastically. "Before you see Eriol-sama, we have to bathe you, dress you—"

                "I can bathe and dress by MYSELF." Syaoran snapped quickly.

                "Darn…" Nakuru snapped her fingers.

                "Fine, fine, the hot springs is a bit difficult to find, so I'll lead you there. But first, let me get you a robe—" Spinel said, but Syaoran didn't listen…

                Syaoran pushed back the covers—finding himself completely naked…he quickly pulled the covers back up, glowing red in the face. 

                Spinel grumbled, "No one ever listens to me and look what happens…"

                Nakuru giggled, cat-like ears popped up from her head and a feline smile played on her face as she stared at Syaoran, "My, my, _my_…" she said slyly.

                Syaoran, completely speechless by embarrassment, blushed a brighter shade of red mutely.

                "Let _ME_ show you to the hot springs." Nakuru said, her feline smile widening. She did her ever-so famous wink at the discomfited Syaoran.

                "I—I'll find it myself!!" Syaoran bolted out of the room, the blanket wrapped tightly around his waist.

                Spinel glared at Nakuru, "…Nakuru-chan…"

                She giggled, "I was just joking…I didn't get a good look—unfortunately. He pulled up the covers too quickly—unfortunately…oh, there's always a next time!" Nakuru laughed aloud with her catlike smile.

                "… …" Spinel looked at Nakuru, very, _very _disturbed by her…

                Syaoran slowed down his pace and looked back, making sure he was a safe distance away from that Nakuru girl…or boy…or…whatever Nakuru was!

                "…phew." Syaoran looked ahead of himself, letting out a relieved sigh…only to gasp in utter shock, his heart skipping beats.

                "Why, hello, Li-san." Eriol greeted with his usual smile, coincidentally meeting the brown-haired angel, happy to see him finally awake.

                Syaoran had taken a step back from the sudden surprise. Then he immediately, almost automatically, glared at Eriol, "You—!"

                "I _do_ have name…"

                Syaoran looked at Eriol with cautious suspicion, a frown on his face, "What bad luck—I mean, what a pleasant surprise to run into you...Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said sarcastically, almost growling his name with hatred.

                "Heh, I'm glad to see you're in a 'better' mood than when you were down in the prison," Eriol said with light sarcasm, "by the way you're...dressed…" Eriol eyed the blanket draped around Syaoran's waist with an arched eyebrow. "…I suppose you're going to hot springs?"

                "I was hoping that wasn't too obvious..." Syaoran said sarcastically.

                "Are always so sarcastic to everyone?" 

                "No, only to those I choose to hate," was the blunt reply, "A lot." he added.

                Eriol smiled, gesturing to Syaoran to follow him, "Only to those you hate a lot, hmm? …I'm honored to be one of the chosen," Eriol walked down the hall, 

                "This way is to the hot springs…I suggest you follow. My mansion is actually a labyrinth of halls and rooms—now, I don't want to lose you for centuries," Eriol said with a chuckle, "actually, I'm being seriously literal." 

                Syaoran hesitated with a frown…it was him or Nakuru…or getting lost for centuries…

                …getting lost for centuries didn't sound too bad in Syaoran's opinion at the moment as he narrowed his eyes at the back of Eriol's head.

                Shuddering at the thought of Nakuru, _...as if I have any other better choices…  _Syaoran thought, feeling defeated. He reluctantly followed the navy-haired male.

                Walking in the large, steaming Hot Springs area, it was if Syaoran had stepped into a completely different world…

                Polished black stone withheld the steaming water that looked like pure black, almost sacred oil. Old, gnarly, yet beautiful trees of red and golden maple leaves grew along the edges of the springs, their roots in the water. 

                The whole area had an elegant, oriental look to it. It was simple, yet absolutely exquisite, even compared to some of the most lovely places in Heaven.

                "Something the matter?" Eriol asked, noticing Syaoran's expression of silent wonderment.

                "No, it's just that…I didn't think Hell would…have these kind of places." Syaoran replied quietly, watching a few leaves drift down and gracefully glide along the smooth, glassy surface and down a little waterfall.

                Syaoran looked around, seeing no Eriol…he blinked, searching for an aura…

                "Aren't you coming in?" 

                Syaoran looked toward the water, seeing Eriol lounging against the black stone edge. His clothes and glasses were evidently gone, but the black water concealed everything up to his mid-chest.

                He had to admit…he was very tempted to go in the invitingly warm water…but…

                "It's all right to join me, you know. I won't bite…" Eriol said as if reading Syaoran's mind. Then a chivalrously evil smile graced his face, "…this time." 

                Syaoran scowled at him, hesitating…he plucked at the blanket draped around his waist uneasily.

                "A little shy, are we?" Eriol mocked lightly. 

                "Urusai!" Syaoran unfurled the long blanket quickly.

                Eriol only saw the whirl of the black blanket and Syaoran had dove into the springs without notice. Syaoran's head emerged from the water.

                "Heh, I suppose you won't be warming up to me any time soon?" Eriol asked.

                "That's the last thing I'd ever do." Syaoran snapped, across from him, leaning against the comfortably hot stone. 

                Syaoran felt his taut muscles relax in the steaming hot water, he closed his eyes serenely as droplets of water slid down his face from his soaked hair.

                Seeing the cast-away angel so at peace, Eriol almost wanted to just stay silent and watch contentedly…Eriol blinked and slightly shook his head, as if to shoo away the strange feelings that lingered in his chest…

                _…how..strange…well, anyway…now it's time to make a move before any sarcasm strikes up. _He thought decidedly, pushing back whatever fluttery feelings loitered in his chest.

                "Now," Eriol began business-like, "as I said before, we must discuss a transaction that will satisfy us both. But overall everything, we will have to work together."

                Syaoran opened one eye, a frown evident on his face, "…I don't like the idea of working beside you. Actually, I don't like the very idea of being NEAR you."

                "Oh, I'm sure your feelings will change someday," Eriol smiled genially, "after all, you should really consider the idea of being my kohai. There are many benefits, you know."  

                "_Me?_ Your kohai?" Syaoran scoffed. "First, you break my wrist, dislocate my shoulder, and break my wing. Then you send me to be tortured for God knows how long. And NOW you want me to be your _apprentice_?!" 

                "Well, it does seem strange, doesn't it..?" Eriol said thoughtfully, "Well, it's just that you piqued my interest to some extent…"

                Syaoran glanced at him.

                "You really DO intrigue me, Li-san…" Eriol looked at him with a sincere smile. 

                For some reason, Syaoran blushed at the compliment as if he never received one before. He slightly glanced away, lowering himself deeper in the water until it reached his neck. 

                "It would sadden me if you were to refuse my offer." Eriol declared.

                _…this is probably my only chance to actually escape… _Syaoran frowned at the thought of more torture. _But do I actually want to work with HIM? _Syaoran eyed the navy-haired General.

                He was relaxing, lowering himself in the water with his eyes closed contentedly. His azure hair plastered to his porcelain face, his finely sculptured chest—_Whoa there! Enough thinking, enough detail, enough daydreaming—w-wait, not DAYDREAMING…just looking...wait, that's not right either!! ..argh! _

                Syaoran blushed a bright red, _Wha—what in the Seven Hells am I thinking?! It..it must be the hot water that's getting to my head, that's all! …yeah…_

"Daijoubu desu ka, Li-san?" Eriol asked, looking at Syaoran with a half-concerned, half-curious expression, "your face is quite red—do you need to get out?"

                "I'm fine, I'm fine," Syaoran said with an irritable tone to conceal his embarrassment, "n-now what were you saying about this 'transaction' between us?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

                "Ah, yes. Well, it's already known that I need you as an apprentice, mainly because I need someone to take Rajual's place.  And you, on the other hand, want to return to Heaven, correct?" Eriol asked.

                "Yeah, that's right…but how is this going to work out?" Syaoran looked at Eriol strangely. "So what if I learn what you teach me? It doesn't' matter. I'll still return to Heaven somehow and I won't be able to work for you."

                "Ah ha! But that's where out 'deal' comes into play." Eriol said, pointed a finger to the ceiling as if to make a strong point.

                "…What kind of deal?" Syaoran asked slowly, almost cautiously.

                "You see…well, let me explain first…your powers are much different from mine—you are the one that I want to teach _specifically _because I want to see the outcome of the Fusion between White and Black magic,"

                 "In fact, the mixing of white and black magic may even destroy your soul, leaving your body an empty shell."

                "… …" Syaoran stared.

                "Meaning, you'll never die. Just linger on as an aimless, lost ghost with no feeling, no existence, no—" Eriol went on…

                "OKAY. I get the idea…" Syaoran grumbled.

                "So you see, you take a risk," Eriol said, almost with a wicked smile, "If you master the Fusion of Black and White magic…I'll willingly let you return to Heaven. I am the only one that can open and close the portal to my Realm and to Heaven, you know. There's no other chance for you to leave here." 

                Syaoran frowned, "So in other words, I'm screwed here forever without your help."

                "Exactly," Eriol smiled yet again, "I'm giving you the chance to take your revenge against Cercese Leirual and return to Heaven, taking your rightful title…on the OTHER hand, you may die and that will leave me without an apprentice or Assistant."

                "Matte…you know about my title?" Syaoran asked.

                "Of course, Son of the Archangel of Battle Li Yelan," Eriol replied, "I did my homework on you while you were…enjoying…yourself down in the Chambers." 

                "Yeah. Enjoying," Syaoran scoffed sarcastically, "But…I don't really see how this "Deal" is benefiting you…" he looked at Eriol with much suspicion.

                "Eh heh…you see…if YOU are a success with the fusion of black and white magic, then I, myself, can become more powerful…" Eriol said, his eyes gleamed.

                "What—what do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

                "I have many Fallen angels in my army and at my disposal…they contain some fragments of white magic that I can steal," Eriol replied, "but I can't use myself as an experiment…"

                 "…so you're saying that I'm your guinea pig?" Syaoran glared.

                "Well…I wouldn't say it like THAT…but, yes, precisely." Eriol nodded with a smile.

                Syaoran looked away with an uneasy feeling churning in his stomach, reviewing over the information of the "Deal"…

                "I'll give you time to decide, my kawaii cast-away." Eriol swam toward him, almost gliding through the water like a predator.

                Syaoran pressed himself against the stone as Eriol leaned forward, their faces inches from each other…

                Mesmerized by the depthless of his gray eyes, Syaoran felt as if he were cast under a paralysis spell…Eriol only leaned toward Syaoran's ear.

                "It's your choice to take the risk…you risk far more than I do and I'm quite in favor of that. You risk your life, for the fusion may destroy you. And the welfare of Heaven, since it is my sole mission to destroy it and you may give me the initiative if you prove my experiment to be successful," Eriol whispered, his lips accidentally brushed against his ear.

                Syaoran felt an instinctive shiver race down his spine, he tried to swallow as quietly as possible. Strangely…strangely, it was a warm shiver, not those cold, unpleasant ones…

                Eriol pulled back, his eyes locked with Syaoran's, "Remember, Li-san, we will always be immortal enemies.  But everyone are merely tools to each other's benefits in someway or another."

                With that, Eriol dissipated into black mist, leaving Syaoran utterly alone to brood in troubled thoughts...

****

**_~ End of Flashback ~_**

                Syaoran drew in a long breath, his eyes closed, rolling on his back. 

                One side told him to take the risk of losing his life. Just think... 

                If he was successful with fusing his white magic with newly acquired Black magic that Eriol would teach him, not only would he be set free to Heaven, he'd also be more than powerful enough to take Leirual's life.

                And God knows how much he wanted THAT…

                Of course, he could destroy himself if his soul couldn't handle the fusion…but that IS better than torture for eternity.

                But on _another_ unpleasant note, he may give Eriol the advantage to become stronger, in which he'll lead an onslaught against Heaven, possibly even winning…

                Flashes of the Apocalypse raced through Syaoran's head…

                Syaoran clenched his teeth and sat up in bed, grabbing his head with his hands… What to do, what to do? Then automatic words entered his head…

                _ -Then I'll see you again someday, Lord Yue!-_

_                 -..Is that a sworn promise or a false hope, Son of the Archangel of Battle Li Yelan?-_

_                I swore to return to Heaven…I swore that I would get my revenge…but…  _Syaoran thought, still hesitant.

_                -"…__Farewell, my 'dear' friend. You really were a good friend...but only a 'means' to an end." Leirual had said.-_

                _-" Remember, Li-san, we will always be immortal enemies.  But everyone are merely tools to each other's benefits in someway or another." Eriol had said.-_

Syaoran thought bitterly, _…human or immortal—_

He grabbed the quill, looking at it intensely, —_we're all selfish bastards anyway._

                He had nothing to lose. With that reasoning, all thoughts of doubt left Syaoran's mind like a flock of birds flying away from a gunshot.

Syaoran signed his full name on the scroll quickly before he could stop himself any further.

                Eriol raised his eyes from the chessboard he and Spinel were playing at, the corners of his lips turning upward as he felt Syaoran's soul entwine with his as his signature graced the scroll. 

                Their Deal was now confirmed.

                "…how..exciting..it will be to get acquainted with you…Li-_kun_." Eriol murmured to himself, his eyes narrowing with his seemingly wickedly evil smirk.

                "It's your move…oh, I'm sorry, what did you say, Eriol-sama?" Spinel asked.

                Taking his Knight piece and he moved it, the smirk still on his face. His successful victory over Syaoran was still stimulating.

                Placing the Knight down, "Checkmate." Eriol said with subtle triumph, not really for the game against Spinel, but for his cast-away angel.

Author's Note:

                I know, I know…a loooot of talking… ^_^;  Sorry if it was too monotonous. I just needed to get the basic idea of Syao-kun and Eriol's relationship so far. I'll try to make the chapters more interesting and if they're too long PLEASE TELL ME and I'll see what I can do. 

                And I know…this story doesn't have or doesn't seem to have much potential, but _hopefully_, my ideas will be satisfying at the very end. ^_^

                _Thank you for reading! Please review!_

~*~ Glossary ~*~

Chikusho: damn it

Aitsu: that damned guy; rude way of directing someone

Kohai: apprentice


	6. Chapter 6: Forever Enemies, right?

Note: Thank you for all the reviews last chapter!! Arigatou! Please try to get past THIS chapter and I promise the next one won't be as boring.

**~Benevolent Malice: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate~**  
_Chapter 6: Forever Enemies…right?_  
  
  
            "Yuu-huuuuu!" Nakuru opened the door with a cheerful (and annoying) greeting as she invited herself in.  
  
  
            "… …" Syaoran, half-awake, rolled on his side as he attempted to ignore Nakuru—  
  
  
            "Yobisamasu ne!!" Nakuru ran and jumped on Syaoran's bed, making the bed bounce up and down crazily.   
  
  
            —but ignoring her just wasn't possible, unfortunately.   
  
  
            Syaoran growled and sat up, his eyes narrowed with exasperation.  
  
  
            "What. Do. You. Want?" Syaoran asked, very cross with the ginger-haired annoyance.  
  
  
            "Well, someone's a grouch in the morning!" Nakuru remarked, sitting on his bed comfortably as if it were her own.   
  
  
            "There's no sun outside, it's not morning yet," Syaoran pointed to the window that led outside to a balcony, "so leave me alone." He then flopped back on the bed, pulling the blanket over his head, and rolled on his side away from Nakuru.  
  
  
            "Actually, there's no sun or moon down here. The only light we have are the infernos and magic lighting spells," said a smooth, calm voice, "but we're able to know the 'time of the day' without the help of the celestial planets."  
  
  
            Syaoran immediately shot up in bed in a sitting position, finding a certain gray-eyed male, who leaned against the doorway with a certain damn smile.   
  
  
            Syaoran instantly glared and asked, "Aren't any of you smart enough to _knock _before entering, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
  
            Ignoring his sarcastic question, Eriol declared with a smile, "You're late, Li-kun."  
  
  
            "Late? For what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
            "Class."   
  
  
            Syaoran blinked. _…class?  
_  
  
  
  
  
            Wearing a loose-fitting, comfortable Chinese pantsuit that was plain black with white frog buttons with a high Mandarin collar, Syaoran stood in the middle of a barren, reddish-brown wasteland. There was nothing visible except a few plateaus in sight on the seemingly endless reddish-brown earth.  
  
  
            He didn't know where he was and the gravity seemed heavier, leaning down on his shoulders. The air seemed harder to breathe as well.   
  
  
            "Like this spacious area?"   
  
  
            Startled, Syaoran spun around, finding Eriol behind him. He, too, was dressed in a casual Mandarin pantsuit that was dark blue with black frog buttons, but he also wore a long black cheongpao (a long Chinese robe) over it.  
  
  
            "Do you always have to do that?" Syaoran asked irritably.  
  
  
            "I'll be constantly testing you to make sure you're alert at all times." Eriol pointed out.  
  
  
            "But I can't even feel your aura..." Syaoran grumbled, half-frustrated, half-embarrassed.  
  
  
            "Well, you can't detect auras very well, but we'll work on that later," Eriol smiled, "but since it's only the first day, I'll go easy on you and teach you something not very strenuous."  
  
  
            "Oh, please. Strenuous or not, I can take whatever you can dish up." Syaoran said with an air of challenge.  
  
  
            "Yokatta," Eriol nodded with a smile, " I'm sure you're familiar a certain kind of weapon. We'll start out with weapon training just for a month or so…"   
  
  
            Syaoran smirked. Weapons are his specialty.  
  
  
            "So what weapon do you prefer?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
            "The sword."  
  
  
            "Aa, I expected so," Eriol nodded, "Nice choice…good range and easy movement."  
  
  
            Eriol reached into his cheongpao and pulled out a small object. He threw it to Syaoran.  
  
  
            Syaoran reflexively caught it in one hand, seeing it was a black orb with a red tassel that could easily fit basically anywhere.  
  
  
            "What's this?" Syaoran looked at the fairly small Chinese object in his hand.  
  
  
            "Why, it's your weapon, of course!" Eriol answered.  
  
  
            "… …" a sweatdrop rolled down Syaoran's hand, an incredulous look crossed his face, "…is this some sort of stupid joke, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
  
            He chuckled, "You see, I have a large army in my hands and I don't like them carrying such long, heavy, or cumbersome weapons by their sides. So I simply convert the weapon into something more smaller and convenient." Eriol replied.  
  
  
            "…oh," Syaoran gingerly held the 'weapon' before his face, holding it by the black orb, "…how do you...open it?"   
  
  
            Eriol chuckled, "You don't open it, Li-kun, you will it to form into a sword."  
  
  
            "_Will_ it?"  
  
              
            "Such as you 'will' your wings to appear, you _will _it to transform into a sword." Eriol said simply.  
  
  
            "I get it! This is going to be so easy!" Syaoran exclaimed with a smug smile and clenched the Chinese item in his fist  
  
  
            "Well…we'll see." Eriol said with a knowing smirk.  
  
  
            Syaoran concentrated his energy into the Chinese curio, however, he received no response from it…  
  
  
            …five minutes later…no response…  
  
  
            …ten minutes later…no response…  
  
  
            …_fifteen_ minutes later…and STILL no damn response…  
  
  
            Syaoran cursed under his breath, glaring at the curio as if it betrayed him. He found it tempting to crush the black orb in his hand, "What is WRONG with this thing?!"  
  
  
            "You don't have the 'natural impulse' to seek its' power—that's why it is not responding to your chi," Eriol smiled patiently, "you need…some sort of stimulus…"  
  
  
            _Some sort of stimulus…?_ Syaoran thought, feeling a cautious shiver go through his body when he saw a dark gleam pass through Eriol's gray eyes.  
  
  
            "Yes, a...stimulus." Eriol pushed his glasses up his nose, then reached into his cheongpao and took out a small golden trinket.  
  
  
            Syaoran crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes, and demanded, "What are you planning, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
  
            "I would explain to you, but…actions speak louder than words." Eriol remarked.  
  
  
            Much to Syaoran's surprise, the tiny golden trinket transformed into a golden staff with the shape of the celestial planet, the Sun, at one end of the long rod.   
  
  
            Eriol's glasses flashed as a dark smile graced his face, holding the staff that was taller than himself, "...now...."  
  
  
            Syaoran took an involuntary step back away from Eriol, feeling a sense of foreboding.  
  
  
            "...let's begin the first lesson, Li-kun." Eriol finished.  
  
  
            Eriol disappeared into a whirl of shadows. Syaoran's eyes flew open with surprise, but on instinct, he shifted into a fighting stance, his eyes alert as he searched the area of the barren wasteland with both his eyes and magical senses…  
  
  
            …Syaoran felt a subtle ting of power above him. He shot his head up, seeing Eriol materialize through thin air above him, his black robe fluttered like a shadowy cloak as he descended downward…  
  
  
            Syaoran somersaulted sideways just as Eriol landed, slamming his staff down where Syaoran was previously standing, missing by mere inches.   
  
  
            The dust lifted high into the air and the ground cracked from the force. Syaoran was half-crouched on the ground, looking at Eriol with utter bewilderment.  
  
  
            "W-what are you doing?!" Syaoran asked angrily, staring at cracked ground, then at Eriol's back, "Trying to kill me?!"  
  
  
            "Trying to kill you? Why, of course." Eriol replied as he turned around, the dust slightly swirling around him. He smiled at Syaoran, then disappeared again.  
  
  
            Hating Eriol's elusive style of fighting, Syaoran clenched the ball and tassel with apprehension, "Bastard!"  
  
  
            Feeling his presence again, Syaoran quickly turned around, but was too late...  
  
  
            He saw a glimpse of Eriol's black robe, then a sudden flash of gold. Syaoran flew backwards as he felt Eriol's weapon connect with his stomach. He brutally rolled and skid against the hard, coarse ground from the force of the blow.  
  
  
            Face down against the unwelcoming ground, he felt his head spin uncontrollably. He struggled to raise himself half off the ground since his whole body was stunned with pain.   
  
  
            His irregular, blurry vision saw Eriol taking slow, fluid steps toward him… _Shimatta…_  
  
  
            "Are you under-estimating me, Li-kun?" Eriol asked, his eyes dark and his smirk laced with amused mockery, "I use my weapon not only as a magical rod and staff, but also a spear. Luckily for you, I used the flat end…but don't think I will do you the favor a second time."  
  
  
            Syaoran tried to regain his lost breath as quickly as possible, seeing the cat-like General come closer…he clenched the ball and tassel tighter in his hand…it was STILL not responding!!   
  
  
            "As your Master, I will not take anything quite easily on you," Eriol was yet a few paces away, "And if you are to die by my hand…"  
  
  
            "…you're not..my master," Syaoran remarked under his breath defiantly, his eyes narrowed, "and you'll never be..the one that kills me!"  
  
  
            _I hope you're right about that..._ Eriol thought, a smile crossed his face as he stood before Syaoran. He shifted his staff in his hand, holding it like a spear and pulling his arm back, his staff ready to strike Syaoran, who lay crumpled on the ground.   
  
  
            Syaoran stared at the pointy, sharp ends of the Sun on the golden staff Eriol held steadily in his hand.  
  
  
            Eriol thrust his staff forward, accurately and swiftly going toward Syaoran's head, having the full intention to kill.  
  
  
            Syaoran felt a surge of adrenaline rush from his brain and throughout his body within a second. He leapt high into the air, his wings unfurled, giving him flight and levitation.   
  
  
            Eriol's staff deeply pierced the ground, missing its' target. He glanced up. Syaoran rolled in the air, diving downward, headfirst. The wind seemed to whistle past his stiffened wings.   
  
  
            _Come on, come on...come on!_ Syaoran thought as he focused all this concentration on the Chinese curio in his hand.   
  
  
            His eyes were set on the point between Eriol's eyes. That was his target.  
  
  
            He fell down closer and closer, if he didn't strike soon, he probably would never strike again...   
  
_  
            God damn it!! COME ON!!   
  
_  
            Suddenly, Syaoran felt a strange tingling in his hand that clutched the curio. A golden whirl of wind snaked down his arm and into the Chinese object...  
  
  
            He then felt something heavier, something that surged with power...Syaoran gripped the hilt of his newly acquired weapon. He thrust the blade toward the invisible point between Eriol's eyes.   
  
  
            Dodging his aerial attack, Eriol disappeared once again. Syaoran landed on the ground, a little awkwardly as his newly acquired sword skid against the rough earth, slicing open the dry earth.  
  
  
            Looking at the silver, elegant, yet masculine sword in his hand, he felt as if he and the sword were one. He could still feel the tingle, as if the sword had a soft heartbeat.  
  
  
            "Well done, Li-kun," Eriol congratulated as he appeared before Syaoran, a smile on his face, his staff gone, "I knew you'd be able to get it."  
  
  
            "I was 'sort of' forced to," Syaoran snapped, glaring, "I didn't have any other choice since you were trying to KILL ME!"  
  
  
            "It's my way of teaching," Eriol pointed out, "Don't you think it's effective?"   
  
  
            "Effective? Effective?!!...you have a bad habit of over-using understatements." Syaoran grumbled, looking at the sword again, slowly twisting his wrist to understand the feel and weight of the sword.  
  
  
            "I made it as light as possible for fluid, faster movements. But I made it out of titanium and platinum for power," Eriol remarked, "I think it matches your physique quite well. Do you like it?"  
  
  
            "You...you made this for me?" Syaoran asked, glancing at Eriol.  
  
  
            "Well, it's only proper to give my cute kohai a gift." Eriol smiled.  
  
  
            "...stop calling me that." Syaoran muttered, a pinkish hue crossed his cheeks against his efforts.  
  
  
            "You mean stop calling you cute, my kawaii angel?"  
  
  
            "Yes! Stop it already!"  
  
  
            "Why?"  
  
  
            "Because I'm NOT cute!!"  
  
  
            "Why, of course, you are, my kawaii kohai."  
  
  
            Glowing a brighter shade, "Stop calling me—!"  
  
  
            "—kawaii."  
  
  
            Clenching the hilt of the sword threateningly and looking at his navy-haired target, "Don't tempt me, Hiiragizawa!!!"  
  
  
            "But tempting is what I do." Eriol remarked. But seriously…that was right.  
  
  
            "… …"  
  
  
  
  
  
            Syaoran collapsed on his bed, not caring to take a bath even though his body was tainted with sweat, dirt, and dried blood.   
  
  
            The training in Heaven was most definitely strenuous, but Eriol proved that HIS kind of training was in a way different league.  
  
  
            Syaoran felt his muscles aching, sore for the countless sword drills Eriol told him to do. His body wasn't going to listen to his mind any longer, it was too languid from fatigue.  
  
  
            _Oh, Kami-sama...this is only the first day...he's really serious..._ Syaoran thought_. ...he's really going to push me all the way.  
_  
  
            An image of Eriol passed through his head…with his dark gray eyes that gleamed with secretive ambitions and that smirk of his…  
  
_  
            Whatever he throws at me, I can handle anything!_ Syaoran thought, looking at the Chinese curio that was actually his sword in its' false form. He clenched the black ball in his fist. _...anything..._  
  
  
            Or at least he hoped he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
            Six hours of sleep, only an hour for eating, bathing, or leisure...and seventeen hours of training. This was Syaoran's schedule and Eriol made sure that all 24 hours were diligently and judiciously used.  
  
  
            And every night Syaoran collapsed on his bed, exhausted and drained of energy. You'd think he'd get used to the training, but the problem was that Eriol always had something new and damned hard to teach.  
  
  
            Not only did Eriol make Syaoran review over the previous work from the days before, he also taught him new things.   
  
  
            Every. Single. Damned. Day.  
  
  
            But to his surprise, the time passed by quickly...  
  
  
**--A few more days passed--  
**  
  
            "Iya, iya," Eriol shook his head, "that won't do. You must strike faster, stronger-it must come to you as if it were a natural reflex. Now, do it again."  
  
  
            Looking over his shoulder, Syaoran exasperated, "I did this same move for...what? Three hours now!"   
  
  
            "Actually, four hours. Now, as I said, do it again please." Eriol said politely, smiling at Syaoran's impatience.  
  
  
            Syaoran made a scowl, but he looked forward again, his sword ready to strike for the hundredth...or two hundredth...time.  
  
**  
 --Then a week passed---  
**  
  
            "Don't hold the hilt with such tenacity—if you do, you won't be as swift. You must think of the hilt of the sword as a calligraphy brush..." Eriol remarked.  
  
  
            "A calligraphy brush?" Syaoran scoffed.  
  
  
            "If you hold a calligraphy brush too tightly, your writing will be too brash and your grip will shake. If you hold the brush too lightly, your writing will be too faint and your hand will slip," Eriol lectured, "now try to control your grip to improve your speed. Let's do this again."  
  
  
            "The way I hold my sword is just FINE!" Syaoran protested.  
  
  
            Eriol gave him a subtle frown.  
              
  
            "...all right, all right," Syaoran let out a sigh, "...explain how you hold it again..."  
  
  
            Eriol gave him a smile, "Good. Now..."  
  
**  
--Then two weeks--  
**  
  
            Eriol watched his apprentice perform the Bing Jiang Form, his movements were quick, strong, and fluid. Syaoran and his sword worked as one, it was as if Syaoran gave life to his sword.  
  
  
            _He's learning and improving so quickly..._ Eriol smiled. _...and soon..._  
  
  
            Gracefully, yet swiftly falling into a deep stance, Syaoran then struck his imaginary opponent through the heart with an accurate, precise thrust of his sword.  
  
  
            _...and soon he'll learn magic...MY magic. And that's where the real fun begins._ Eriol inwardly grinned.  
  
  
            "How'd I do?" Syaoran asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve.  
  
  
            "Perfectly." Eriol commended with a smile.  
  
  
** --Finally a month of hard-core training paid off--  
**  
  
            "It's been a month, I think it's time to see what you know." Eriol declared.  
  
  
            Eyeing THAT kind of smile, Syaoran glared with suspicion, "...What are you planning, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
  
            ...the ground began to tremble, a sound of clanking armor echoed through the air...  
  
  
            Syaoran spun around, seeing a small army of armor-clad black demons marching toward him. Syaoran turned back to the smiling Eriol.  
  
  
            "Only about seventy warriors...Let's see if you pass this little test, ne?" Eriol said as all the demons unsheathed their swords from their false forms simultaneously.  
  
  
            "…oh, 'ONLY' seventy! ...kuso yaro..." Syaoran cursed and turned back to the awaiting army and gripped his sword in his hands, his sharp eyes searching the black army and glinting of swords and lances.   
  
  
            "Feel free to begin at anytime...I assure you, they are all ready to begin battle with you."   
  
  
            … … … … …    
  
  
            The last demon warrior roared angrily and thrust its' sword at Syaoran with inhuman speed, the sword was almost like blur...  
  
  
            However, Syaoran deflected the attack and counterattacked with speed unmatched against the demons. His sword sliced into black body, spilling the black blood.  
  
  
            The demon crashed down into the ground from the force, joining the rest of the fallen warriors.   
  
  
            "Well, well, I never expected you to finish in such a quick time!" Eriol stepped over the bodies and severed limbs of his own former warriors, "You did very well. Much past the standards I was expecting, I have to admit."  
  
  
            Syaoran set his feet on the ground near Eriol, his white wings slightly quivered as he looked around the area...he dropped his bloodstained sword, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clank.   
  
  
            His wings disappeared as he turned to Eriol and grabbed him by the shirt roughly, pulling him forward.  
  
  
            Eriol was completely unfazed by Syaoran's sudden, forceful action, and asked calmly, "Something the matter, Li-kun?"  
  
  
            "...I never..I never killed so many before," Syaoran growled, ruefully glancing around at the bodies and useless weapons. He turned back to Eriol, "...why..why did you make me kill them all for no reason?!" he shot Eriol a dark glare as his grip on his shirt tightened.  
  
  
            "This was your test. I didn't make you do anything. You chose to kill them. It was either you. Or them. To fight is to kill." Eriol replied casually.  
  
  
            "But I didn't have to use my sword! I could've used a..a reversed blade!"  
  
  
            "Are you going to use a reversed blade in a real battle?"  
  
  
            "... ..."  
  
  
            "Exactly. You passed the test exceedingly well and so you clearly mastered the art of the sword. And it's only been a month," Eriol commended, smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow for new training."  
  
  
            Syaoran's grip on Eriol's shirt loosened, his arms fell limp to his sides, his head hung down. _Why do I even bother TRYING with him?_  
  
  
            Eriol felt a sense of pity...it was strange how this cast-away angel could bring such emotions out of him...  
  
  
            Putting a hand on Syaoran's shoulder gently, Eriol said quietly, "Understand that all experiences, especially killing, will only help you get stronger. Strong enough to have a chance with the Fusion. It's for your own good, you know."  
  
  
            Syaoran looked at Eriol's hand, he then looked up at Eriol, seeing how their faces were quite close...Syaoran froze...stuck in a solitary moment of significance...  
  
  
            ...just a few more inches forward and he would be able to—_OKAY! That's ENOUGH thinking!_  
  
  
            Syaoran instantly blushed, snapping out of his reverie and turned his back to Eriol. Eriol was confused by Syaoran's sudden action.  
  
  
            Picking up his sword and changing it back into its' false form, he soon began walking away from the navy-haired General and muttered, "Tomorrow."  
  
  
            "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." Eriol watched Syaoran walk over the fallen warriors, careful not to step on their lifeless bodies out of respect.  
  
  
            It was clear that Syaoran felt disgusted with his own skill and talent...at killing. And Eriol had thought that Syaoran would have enjoyed killing all those demons...but it was just the opposite.   
  
  
            Eriol's eyes darkened with contemplation. _Can he possibly handle black magic? He's still...he's still too pure...  
_  
  
            _What if Li-kun can't handle the Fusion? What if he...hmm...  
_  
  
            _...how odd. Why am I so worried about him? I don't have to be...he can easily be replaced if he does happen to die..._ Eriol thought, a puzzled look on his face. _Then...why am I still worried about Xiao-Lang's welfare?  
_  
  
            _Wait. 'Xiao-Lang'? Did I just call Li-kun by his given name?_ Eriol became more confused when a consistent fluttering lingered in his chest as it had many times before...   
  
  
            Eriol slowly put his hand on his chest where his heart was supposed to be.  
  
  
            But he had no heart. He never did...  
  
  
            All he had was a mind and power. A brilliant mind with knowledge as old and refined as the finest wine. And power so great that it was indescrible.  
  
  
            ...but that didn't matter to him at all...  
  
  
            It was that...fluttering...that aching...in his chest...  
  
  
            What caused it?   
  
  
            Eriol's mind wandered to the brown-haired angel...then a hypothetical 'realization' entered his mind...  
  
  
            Suddenly, Eriol laughed aloud, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.  
  
  
            ...was he losing control of himself?   
  
  
            Of course not! He will not and would not lose control of the situation. Syaoran was wrapped around his finger like a thread around a spool.  
  
  
            ...or is it the other way around?  
  
  
  
  
  
            Syaoran sat down on the edge of his bed, slumped over, letting his elbows lean against his knees. He covered his face with his hands, thinking with regret, _Should I be ashamed or proud to have killed all those warriors by myself?_  
  
  
            Syaoran raised his head from his hands and looked at the Chinese curio that lay on his bed...all the training he went through...one month's worth of training with Eriol was worth decades of training and knowledge...but...  
  
  
            ...they were completely different...of different beliefs, morals, and souls.   
  
  
            But that wasn't the problem.  
  
  
            Syaoran felt himself slipping from the beliefs and ties with Heaven and slowly accepting the 'evil', practical beliefs of Hell. The things he learned...the philosophies he and Eriol discussed and debated...he felt himself falling in agreement with some philosophy Eriol offered and he also was falling...falling in...  
  
  
            Syaoran flopped against the bed, stopping all thoughts, forcing his mind to go blank...  
  
  
            He was Eriol's apprentice and immortal enemy.   
  
  
            He and Eriol would never be anything more than that. Enemies forever.  
  
  
            _Forever.  
_  
  
            ...but 'forever' seems like a long time....  
  
  
            _....too long..._ Syaoran thought unintentionally. His eyes flew open, surprised at his own thought.   
  
  
            Syaoran clutched his head with both hands, shutting his eyes tightly, as if to stop the sanity from slipping for him...  
  
  
            _WHAT is WRONG with me?_ _Even CONSIDERING to accept Eriol as an acquaintance is foolish enough... But as an ally? As a friend? HIM, that sadistic, twisted man? That's..that's blasphemous!_  
  
  
            ...but to think of him as something more than a cohort...  
  
  
            That...was unacceptable...  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
            FINALLY done with THIS chapter...had some technical problems with my computer. ^_^; I hope you guys found this chapter to be enjoyable! And I'm so excited to make the NEXT CHAPTER!   
            Oh, yes, I have plans for my cute lil' devil and angel for next time... I hope you'll all wait for it ^^ I'm trying to find all flaws in it before I post it up...but for now, PLEASE REVIEW! Domo arigatou!  
  
~*~ Glossary ~*~

  
Yuu-huu: Yoo-hoo  
Yobisamasu ne: Wake up  
Yokatta: Glad to hear it  
Iya: No


	7. Chapter 7: Forced Acknowledgement

Note: THANK YOU for the reviews for last chapter!!! It really gave me the boost I needed! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

WARNING: This is quite long and most likely longer than the other chapters. And there is a strong shounen-ai romance scene and lots of fighting…so if needed, you can probably skip the few paragraphs, if you want.  
  
  
  
**~ Benevolent Malice: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate ~**  
_Chapter 7: Forced Acknowledgement_  
  
  
  
            Eriol looked at the grandfather clock as it struck midnight. A smile graced his porcelain face as he glanced at Nakuru and Spinel that stood by the doorway.  
  
  
            "Is it time?" Spinel asked calmly, glancing away from the book he was reading on the floor.  
  
  
            "Yeah, can we go now???" Nakuru asked excitedly, hoping from one foot to another impatiently.  
  
  
            "Hai, it's time... But he slept for only two hours after the test I gave him. Don't be too hard, understand?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
            "Don't worry, don't worry!" Nakuru waved carelessly, but then glanced at Spinel mischievously, "...we won't be TOO hard on him..."  
  
  
            Spinel couldn't help but smirk back at her with anticipation. His powers had been dormant for far too long...  
  
  
            With a sudden flash of light, Nakuru changed into her Ruby Moon regalia, her magenta hair softly fell past her waist, "All right!! Come on, Suppi-kun, time to play!"  
  
  
            They disappeared simultaneously.  
  
  
            _I know you're exhausted, but let's see how well you can fend for yourself, Li-kun..._ Eriol thought, closing his eyes as a small smile graced his face, _...I know you won't disappoint me.  
_  
  
  
  
  
            Brown eyes shot open, disturbed from sleep.  
  
  
            Syaoran felt a strange jolt run up his spine...his instincts were acting up...  
  
  
            He looked out the window, seeing it was pitch black...  
  
  
            _...what the—?_ Syaoran saw a red twinkle beyond his window...but then suddenly a ruby-red light shot toward his window. Syaoran's eyes widened, a breath stuck between his throat and mouth.  
  
  
            Breaking past the window, glass shards rained down on the ground like tinkling rain, Ruby Moon flew into the room, her beautiful wings flared dramatically.  
  
  
            The infamous, fatal red crystals were brandished in her hands, an evil smirk adorned on her face as she thrust forward, striking her first surprise attack at the angel.  
  
  
            Syaoran rolled off the edge just as the red crystals struck the bed. He landed on the floor, half-crouched down as his blanket fluttered to the floor.   
  
  
            He stared at his attacker...butterfly wings, magenta hair...oh, Kami-sama and THAT voice...  
  
  
            "Suge! You're faster than before, Syao-kun!" Ruby Moon mocked as she floated above the mutilated bed that should have been him.   
  
  
            Cautiously standing up, only wearing black pajama pants, his chest exposed (*drools*), he looked at Nakuru, rather Ruby Moon. His eyes were wary and bewildered by her action.  
  
  
            "Why? Oh, we're here to kill ya!" Ruby Moon replied to Syaoran's silent question. With a wink, she pointed to him with a finger as if he were a winner of a grand prize.  
  
  
            _...We?!_ Syaoran thought with narrowed eyes as he immediately tensed up and as if on cue...  
  
  
            A dark shadow materialized behind Syaoran and he was immediately pinned to the ground before he could react, the side of his face was pressed against the cold, hard ground.   
  
  
            "So easily caught off guard," Spinel remarked with a sophisticated taunting tone, "you have much to learn, Li-san—unfortunately, I don't think you'll have the chance after we're done with you..."  
  
  
            "Is that a threat?" Syaoran asked with a strained voice, feeling the several hundred pounds of the black panther nearly crushing his spine.  
  
  
            "Of course!" Ruby Moon said as she gracefully stepped onto the ground, the red crystals itching to strike...  
  
  
            _In THAT case..._ Syaoran thought, feeling tight, angry smile make his lips curl upwards.  
  
  
            Spinel felt the pinching and flickering of Syaoran's aura...raising his own aura, Spinel attempted to push Syaoran's aura down so that Ruby Moon could get a clear shot. However, Syaoran was quite aware of the Spinel's attempt and refused to allow it.   
  
  
            Letting out an angry yell, Syaoran raised his aura to a striking degree, making the floor beneath him shudder and suddenly crack into web-like fissures.   
  
  
            Ruby Moon yelped in surprise, ducking down, as chi seemed to shoot off in all directions from Syaoran's aura, cracking the walls and reflecting off the mirror.  
  
  
            Spinel leapt off from the force of power, baring his fangs at Syaoran as his butterfly wings stiffened. Since his right paw seemed broken, he lifted some weight off of it.  
  
  
            "A word of advice," Syaoran made the Chinese object transform into a sword, holding it in both his hands in an offensive stance, "If you kill me, make sure you do it right the first time...or it'll be your last attempt."  
  
  
            Ruby Moon smirked, "Is that a threat?"  
  
  
            "You'll find out soon enough!" Syaoran lunged forward, attempting to slash off one of Spinel's wings.   
  
  
            He wanted to hurt them...but not kill them. He did enough of that for one day...  
  
  
            Nakuru, working as Spinel's defense blocked Syaoran's sword with her hand, her red crystals acting as small daggers. Spinel roared, throwing a thrust of dark, invisible energy at Syaoran, causing him to fly backwards, crash against the wall and collapse on the ground.  
  
  
            Snapping open one eye, trying his best to ignore the pain that circulated throughout his entire body, Syaoran kept a careful watch on the Guardians' every movement.  
  
  
            "Come now, Eriol no kohai..." Spinel murmured, "...you can do better than this—"  
  
  
            "—so at least amuse us for a little longer!" Ruby Moon exclaimed.  
  
  
            Syaoran raised himself off the ground, trying not to wince, and he immediately snapped his arm, holding his sword strongly before him.   
  
  
            His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Ore wo nameru na! This is only the beginning!"  
  
  
  
  
  
            Taking his mental attention away from the battle, Eriol felt a soft, beguiling aura enter the room...

   
            "How are you, Ferusinne-san?" Eriol asked politely, though no one was in the room...  
  
  
            Suddenly, out of the soft shadows emerged a beautiful woman with long, auburn hair. Everything about her seemed elegant, refined, and alluring. She took a seat across from Eriol at the small table.  
  
  
            "I suppose I can never hide from you…but Ferusinne-san? Eriol-san, must we use our formal names?" she asked as her gentle smile reached her light brown eyes.  
  
  
            "Ah, yes, that's right. Gomen ne, I have just gotten used to it," Eriol smiled, "are you all right, Kaho-san?"   
  
  
            The auburn-haired beauty smiled, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"   
  
            "I thought you might be under some sort of trouble...you're two months early, ne? Last time I checked, I believe our meeting would be in three months..." Eriol remarked.  
  
  
            "Well, yes, that's right. I just came over due to a rumor I heard about you..." Kaho replied.  
  
  
            "And that would be?"  
  
  
            "I hear you have an apprentice?" Kaho asked, glancing at him.  
  
  
            "That I do," Eriol answered with a smile, "and he's quite talented. He hasn't disappointed me so far."  
  
  
            "...I also hear that..he is an angel?" Kaho asked slowly.  
  
  
            "Hai. He is the Son of the Archangel of Battle, Li Yelan,"  
  
  
            Kaho's eyes widened, her mouth slightly opened in shock and silent protest.  
  
  
            Eriol slightly tilted his head as the smile was still there on his porcelain face, "Quite a catch, isn't he?"  
  
  
            "Y..you...you show mercy to the _enemy's_ son?" Kaho had a shocked expression on her face.  
  
  
            "Oh, I wouldn't exactly say I'm showing him mercy..." Eriol trailed off—  
  
  
  
  
  
            —Syaoran was blown out of the already broken balcony window, falling down five stories and crashing upon the ground with a loud, sickening *_crack_*.   
  
  
            "Yare, yare!! I think we overdid it..." Ruby Moon murmured as she and Spinel flew down toward the brown-haired angel, who lay motionless on the ground.  
  
  
            "I was in control—YOU overdid it!" Spinel snapped.  
  
  
            They set their feet on the ground, a few feet away from Syaoran.  
  
  
            "Don't you be blaming me—!" Ruby Moon snapped back.  
  
  
            "—why not?! It's always your fault!"  
  
  
            "Not ALWAYS!" she protested.  
  
              
            "... ..." Spinel let out an exasperated sigh, but his attention was stolen away by a soft, pained noise.  
  
  
            "Nnnmm..." Syaoran shifted, pushing himself with one arm, then thrust his sword into the ground, leaning against it.  
  
  
            Spinel and Ruby Moon looked at Syaoran with surprise.  
  
  
            "Lucky!! He's still alive! Phew! And I was getting worried for a second! If Eriol-sama thought I killed—" Ruby Moon exclaimed.  
  
  
            "URUSAI." Spinel hissed.  
  
  
            "Oops." Ruby Moon squeaked as she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
  
            "..that..bastard...I knew it was him!" Syaoran struggled to stand up, but managed to stand upright, his glare just as piercing as ever.  
  
  
            "N-now, now! Just because I said Eriol-sama's name does mean he sent me and Spinel..." Ruby Moon smiled nervously.  
  
  
            "I'll deal with HIM later! My only concern…are you two!" Syaoran snapped, holding up his sword once again.  
  
  
            "Ooo, he's so persistent!!" Ruby Moon exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together, "Sugoi!! I didn't have a fight like this in years!"   
  
  
            _...I know I can't hit women...but maybe I can pass Nakuru as a man..._ Syaoran grit his teeth with annoyance.   
  
  
            Syaoran stared at the two Guardians, thinking pensively, _They're always protecting each other! How can I attack one when the other is the defense? They're working together---this is so unfair! I am going to kick Hiiragizawa's—!!  
  
_  
            "C'mon, your move first, Li-kuuun!" Ruby Moon sang, her eyes gleamed with anticipation.  
  
  
            _If only I had something they didn't!!_ Syaoran thought, gripping the hilt of his sword with aggravation. He looked down at his trustworthy weapon, his eyes reflecting on the blade. _If only I knew some way...matte... _his brown eyes slowly widened.  
  
  
            _-...Ruby Moon yelped in surprise, ducking down as chi seemed to shoot off from Syaoran's aura, cracking the floors and reflecting off the mirror...-  
_  
  
            "....the mirror..." Syaoran murmured aloud unintentionally.  
  
  
            _That's it!!!_ Syaoran thought. A determined, almost evil, grin flashed on Syaoran's face as an idea dawned upon him.   
  
  
            He shot a glance at Spinel. _God, I hope this works...  
_  
  
            "Ne, _Suppi-kun_, let's see how hard you can play!" Syaoran exclaimed, trying to annoying and loud as possible. Well, just trying to be Nakuru.  
  
  
  
  
  
            Eriol unintentionally grinned, letting out a quiet laugh, speaking to himself, "Oh, Li-kun, you can always be so amusing! What do you have up your sleeve?"  
  
  
            "... ..." Kaho stared at him with blinking eyes, thinking that Eriol may have a mental case of schizophrenia.  
  
  
  
  
  
            "S-SUPPI..KUN..?" Spinel felt himself falling for the bait. He felt the anger well up in him faster than the speed of light. He shot a glare at Ruby Moon.  
  
  
            "See what happens when you call me THAT in public?" Spinel snapped at her.  
  
  
            She simply scratched the back of her head, a 'sorry-about-that' smile on her face.  
  
  
            Syaoran readied himself.  
  
  
            "Take a good whack at him, Suppi—er, Spinel-kun!" Ruby Moon suggested happily.  
  
  
            _Yeah, c'mon..._ Syaoran inwardly smirked. _...take a damn good whack...  
_  
  
            Spinel, gathering his power within his chest, his fur standing on ends as the power surged within him.   
  
  
            Spinel shot his eyes toward Syaoran, his aura heightening, "You aren't allowed to call me by THAT name."   
  
  
            Syaoran just smirked, yet felt the nerve-wrecking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _If this doesn't work...  
_  
  
            _...I'm screwed._  
  
  
  
  
  
            "Eriol-san?" Kaho slightly leaned forward, tilting her head to get his attention, "...What are you doing?"   
  
  
            "I'm sorry for ignoring you, Kaho-san. I'm watching Syaoran..play..with my Guardians," Eriol replied with a smile, "...it's very engaging..."   
  
  
            _Hmm...what are you planning, Li-kun..?_ Eriol thought, a puzzled look on his face that was subtly laced with concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
            Spinel concentrated his energy into a single point within his body. His eyes narrowed as he felt his chi 'click'. It was fully prepared.  
  
  
            Not concerned whether Syaoran survived or not, Spinel decided to strike.  
  
  
            _If he doesn't live through this, he doesn't deserve to be Eriol-sama's kohai _Spinel thought and allowed the dark energy within him to shoot out of his physical body.  
  
  
            The invisible chi shot out of the black panther's body, fracturing the ground. It soared through the air and toward the weakened Syaoran...  
  
  
            Feeling the pressuring power of Spinel's chi attack, Syaoran waited apprehensively... _NOW!_ he thought as he felt the chi near him.   
  
  
            Creating a thin, impromptu chi barrier, a glass-like dome covered him. He held out his sword, the flat-side facing toward the Guardians.  
  
  
            Suddenly he felt the sledge-hammering chi attack him, pressing against the barrier. He clenched his teeth as he felt the chi make his bones tremble and seemingly crack...  
  
  
            He let out a yell, causing his aura to flicker and suddenly flame forward and break his own barrier. Spinel's chi mingled with Syaoran's aura, the flaming aura pushing his chi back...Syaoran thrust his sword forward against the pressuring chi and—  
  
  
            "Ahhh!" Ruby Moon screamed as she was unexpectedly blasted backwards by Spinel's chi. She crashed into the wall of Eriol's mansion, letting out a pained yelp and slid to the ground against the wall.  
  
  
            "Nakuru!!" Spinel exclaimed, horrified, as he looked over his shoulder at Ruby Moon's bleeding form.   
  
  
            What had happened???  
  
  
            Before Spinel could turn back around to Syaoran, he was already up close...  
  
  
            "I warned you about trying to kill me!" Syaoran growled, flying low to the ground since his wings were now in existence.  
  
  
            All Spinel could see were those great, white wings because of the proximity before feeling Syaoran's fist collide into his fur-covered chest. Syaoran used a raging energy that had built within him and used it to blast Spinel back.  
  
  
            Ruby Moon unsteadily rose to her feet but...  
  
  
            Spinel's body crashed against Nakuru's and they both broke a large hole on the outside wall of Eriol's mansion. A loud, tremulous noise echoed throughout the area as dust clouded up.  
  
  
  
  
  
            Kaho gasped as she heard the sudden crash.   
  
  
            "Intruders—?!" Kaho exclaimed, thinking the loud explosion-like sound was an onslaught, but...  
  
  
            _He used his sword and aura to reflect most of Spinel's chi attack toward Nakuru...just as a mirror has a thin sheet of silver, his sword is made of more adamant metal!_ Eriol realized with a laugh, understanding why Syaoran was thinking about a mirror.  
  
  
            "Excellent!!!" Eriol exclaimed, not even able to hear Kaho as he stood up, a smile on his face.  
  
  
            "...Excellent...?" Kaho looked at Eriol with a bewildered look, wondering if the General really WAS insane...  
  
  
  
  
  
            Syaoran, his face serious and his sword ready, waited for the Guardians to move...Even though he looked it, he was completely defenseless after sending Spinel that last chi attack...if they were still conscious, he would have last for another second...  
  
  
            @_@   
  
  
            "...Itte yo..." Ruby Moon mumbled, the black panther lying on her back.   
  
  
            Ruby Moon and Spinel's swirly-eyes indicated their status.  
  
  
            As if having permission, Syaoran's body gave away, collapsing from the complete loss of energy just as his wings faded away.  
  
  
            His knees met the hard ground. He leaned against his sword that he had implanted upright in the ground. His breathing was short and ragged as sweat dripped down his face and off his chin. His eyes, half-closed, were clouded with fatigue.  
  
  
            Concentrating so much on letting his body recuperate, he didn't even feel Eriol's presence...he finally noticed Eriol when he was standing right in front him. He looked up slowly at the General...  
  
  
            "...I...I. Hate. You." Syaoran growled firmly between his ragged breaths.  
  
  
            "You surprise me yet again with your power, Li-kun. Let's begin before your body gives out."  
  
  
            _Begin?! Begin WHAT?! MORE TRAINING?!!?_ Syaoran felt outraged, yet too tired to curse and knock Eriol on the head many, MANY times.   
  
  
            He shot a glare at Eriol, but it immediately disappeared when Eriol's offering hand was held out...  
  
  
            Holding out his hand, Eriol offered Syaoran assistance with a sincere smile, "Need help, my kawaii angel?"  
  
  
            A blush crossed Syaoran's tired face, but he refused Eriol's hand as much as he needed it.  
  
  
            He stood up, struggling, but managed to stand upright by himself, leaning against his sword that gleamed dully. He glared at Eriol, his sharp brown eyes staring at the gray-eyed male.  
  
  
            "What kind of torture is this?" Syaoran demanded angrily, though his voice hoarse. His body felt completely drained of energy, his chi was still there, but only flickering like a dying flame.  
  
  
            Eriol chuckled, smiling at the hunched-over angel, "You're hardly half-dead, so this is no torture. I did this for a reason, of course. I need you to be completely empty of your white magic."  
  
  
            "W..why?" Syaoran asked, meaning to show anger, but his balance wavered.  
  
  
            Eriol smiled, opening his mouth to answer, but Syaoran swooned. His body could no longer support itself from the lack of energy. His eyes rolled back and closed, his legs giving out from under him.   
  
  
            Swiftly, almost reflexively, Eriol stepped forward, letting Syaoran's limp body fall into his arms.   
  
  
            Supporting the weakened Syaoran with his arms wrapped around his waist and mid-torso, Eriol held the brown-haired angel in what could be considered a close embrace.  
  
  
            Though Eriol had an unreadable expression, he was secretly marveling at how lean, yet muscular Syaoran was...  
  
  
            Syaoran's head was leaning against the crook between Eriol's neck and shoulder, but he was only half-aware of what was happening...he felt as if he were put under a spell that had a drugging-effect.  
  
  
            All he felt was...warmth...such _warmth_...and he smelled something that was a mixture of...of something indescribably alluring and subtly fresh and sweet.   
  
  
            Syaoran instinctively leaned more against Eriol's warm, smooth, soft skin subconsciously. He softly breathed in Eriol's scent as if it were his very oxygen.  
  
  
            Eriol, surprised by the wolf's action, felt a rush of flit and flutter arise in his chest, making him involuntarily swallow because his throat had suddenly gone dry.  
  
  
            "L-Li-kun...Li-kun, try to stay awake." Eriol said quietly.  
  
  
            "...five more minutes..." Syaoran mumbled, his eyes closed, as if he were being awakened in the morning.  
  
  
            "Li-kun," Eriol urged, feeling Syaoran relax in his arms, "...Li-kun..." he urged again, but weakly this time. Much to his own surprise, his arms seemed reluctant to let go of the cast-away angel...  
  
  
            "Uru..sai..." Syaoran murmured, being coaxed into sleep by the unknown warmth that had enveloped him.  
  
  
            _...don't wake me from this dream yet...please not yet..._ Syaoran thought and fell into the depths of sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
            Syaoran slowly woke, feeling waves of soft energy enter his body...his vision slowly cleared as his senses slowly awakened. Someone was...healing him...  
  
  
            Syaoran felt a gentle, light touch on his forehead...he raised his eyes, seeing a porcelain-skinned hand...and the only person he knew that had such fair skin like that was...  
  
  
            "..H-Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran shot up from the sofa he as lying upon.   
  
  
            Eriol quickly drew his hand back, surprised, "Ara? You're finally awake."   
  
  
            Syaoran stood up, but wavered, a dazed, sick expression flashed upon his face. He sank back down to the couch, sitting down in a slouched position.  
  
  
            "...what the hell did you do to me?" Syaoran grumbled, feeling his body still weakened.  
  
  
            "Well, I didn't do anything, but heal you. Your body just can't go on. Lack of sleep, food, and exerting all the chi and physical energy is taking effect." Eriol answered.  
  
  
            "You sent your damn Guardians gang up on me!" Syaoran snapped, leaning forward, wanting to strangle Eriol as he had before.  
  
  
            "But I had to," Eriol pointed out with a smile, "You know me well enough that I do the things I do for a reason, don't you?"  
  
  
            Syaoran leaned back against the sofa, crossing his arms. He glared at Eriol intensely, but that only caused Eriol to smile more.   
  
  
            Syaoran had to admit...even though he only knew the navy-haired General for a month, it seemed like he knew him for years. Seventeen hours with him everyday let Syaoran understand Eriol's twisted mind. But it also let Eriol understand him...  
  
  
            _...perhaps Eriol knows more about me than I know about myself? _The thought made Syaoran feel uneasy.  
  
  
            "What are you planning, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran demanded warily.  
  
  
            "You ask me that same question countless times...do I seem that distrustful?"  
  
  
            "Yes." was the blunt answer.  
  
  
            Eriol shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Well, as I said before, I need you to be completely drained of white energy."  
  
  
            "...naze da?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.  
  
  
            "So your body can't reject the black energy I'll give to you," Eriol answered, "since your body will naturally reject my negative energy."  
  
  
            Syaoran sat up straight, his eyes troubled, "...you're...you're going to change my power?!"  
  
  
            "Maa, maa," Eriol smiled, slightly waving his hands in the air to calm down Syaoran, "I'll just be taking advantage of your weakness, placing my dark, negative energy into you and when your white, positive energy comes back…it will mix and connect with the dark energy."   
  
  
            Hearing his explanation, Syaoran immediately didn't like the idea, "...isn't there a possibility that...I may turn into a demon?"  
  
  
            "No. But there IS a possibility that you will die." Eriol said with a cool smile on his face.  
  
  
            "Oh, that's even better." Syaoran snapped sarcastically.   
  
  
            "Nevertheless, you will accept, won't you? We only have a few more minutes before your body begins to regain its' energy back." Eriol remarked.  
  
  
            Syaoran looked at Eriol with doubt and...almost with fear... "...matte...how are you going to transfer your energy into me?"  
  
  
            Eriol stepped forward, standing in front of Syaoran. Taking a small dagger from his black cheongpao, he slowly unsheathed it, then discarded the sheath on the floor...  
  
  
            Syaoran immediately tensed up, looking at the gleaming blade, "I-if you're going to use that on me, don't think I'll let—"  
  
  
            Eriol then quickly slit his own right wrist, purposely cutting the main artery.   
  
  
            Syaoran's mouth slightly dropped when he saw blood immediately flow from the wound, encircling Eriol's wrist, then dripped to the floor.  
  
  
            Eriol dropped the dagger, the bloodstained blade fell to the ground with a loud clank.   
  
  
            He slightly held out his bleeding wrist to Syaoran, "This is the only way."  
  
  
            Syaoran watched the blood slowly drip off Eriol's wrist in a rhythmic pattern and onto the floor where it already was beginning to make a small puddle at Syaoran's feet.  
  
  
            "…you…you want…me to…to…" Syaoran trailed off.  
  
  
            "You have to…orally intake it—don't worry, this is only a pure concentrate of my power, not real blood. I don't have 'blood', per se." Eriol explained.  
  
  
            Syaoran stared speechlessly at the crimson liquid that leaked down at his feet...he turned his head away sharply, wishing he had the energy to run away.  
  
  
            "B-baka yaro! I'm not going to do that! J-just heal yourself up now!" Syaoran paled at the idea of himself with his lips to Eriol's wrist and sucking the 'blood'. He cringed with disgust.  
  
  
            "Li-kun, you're wasting time as it is...if you don't do as I ask of you, you won't be able to learn my magic and you'll have a greater chance of being consumed by the Fusion—"  
  
  
            "I'd rather take chance of dying than—than let you—you keep on doing this!" Syaoran looked at Eriol's face with a haunting, almost painful glare, "Stop being an idiot, stop wasting yourself on me like this!"  
  
  
            Eriol was taken aback by Syaoran's outburst...such an unexpecting thing for him to say...Syaoran was just as surprised as Eriol was. He blushed a deep crimson, cursing at himself.  
  
  
            "...Li-kun..."  
  
  
            "I owe you enough as it is…I know that well enough, all right?" he snapped, "...you're making me sick. Fix yourself up, will you." Syaoran mumbled in a flat tone, looking away again, feeling embarrassment take hold of him, "...I'll learn dark magic some other way."  
  
  
            "I told you. There is no other way." Eriol said firmly, tilting his head back and held his bleeding wrist above him, letting the liquid drip into his mouth.  
  
  
            Syaoran snapped his head back to Eriol, "H-Hiragi…Wha—what are you doing?!" wishing he was able to stand up and stop Eriol from whatever he was doing and possibly smack him upside the head for doing something as strange as drinking his own blood...  
  
  
            ...but what Syaoran didn't know was that Eriol really wasn't drinking...  
  
  
            Eriol lowered his head down, letting his wounded wrist drop down limply to his side. His eyes were covered by his navy-blue bangs as he stood silently.  
  
  
            "...Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran leaned forward, getting worried with the silence that was held between them.  
  
  
            Eriol leaned forward and put both his hands on Syaoran's shoulders, forcing him back against the couch in a sitting position. Syaoran felt the warm blood from Eriol's wrist drop onto his shoulder and slid down...he cringed and glanced at Eriol.  
  
  
            With his back pressed against the couch by Eriol's weight, Syaoran grew puzzled and uneasy, "W-what the hell are you doing, Hiiragizawa—?"   
  
  
            Syaoran was immediately silenced when his open, previously speaking mouth was swiftly claimed by Eriol's own mouth. With his eyes wide open, Syaoran was too stunned by the kiss to notice the liquid the passed from Eriol's mouth into his own. The smooth, thick liquid slid into Syaoran's throat and down his esophagus, not a drop lost.  
  
  
            When Syaoran realized what Eriol was doing, he wanted to wrench himself away...but couldn't...he would have choked on the small amounts of warm liquid that entered his mouth, but he grown weak because of Eriol's silky tongue that coaxed the roof of his mouth, making his body at Eriol's command to relax.  
  
  
            Eriol's hand moved from Syaoran's right shoulder and on Syaoran's cheek, slightly tilting his head higher to have an easier, more comfortable access to his mouth.  
  
  
            Feeling his cool, tender touch made Syaoran's body involuntarily relax and causing his eyes to flutter to a complete close. He was suddenly lost in moment that was a cross between dream and supposititious, wondrous reality.  
  
  
            They both were…   
  
  
            The transfer was completely finished, but Eriol still held the kiss where it was, his hand adoring Syaoran's smooth, warm cheek and firm jawbone. Eriol felt his tongue urging, _begging _to explore more of the untouched contours of Syaoran's mouth, but Eriol held back. He soon felt his self-control wavering...  
  
  
            Eriol immediately pulled away, holding himself inches from Syaoran's face. They were semi-breathless from the lack of air they were deprived of for so long. When Syaoran opened his eyes, they stared at each other in an intense, heated collision of gray and brown.  
  
  
            "...I hope you take no offense of my action," Eriol said quietly, inspecting every minutiae of Syaoran's brown eyes, "but...it's just that you were quite reluctant..."  
  
  
            "Is that the only reason?" Syaoran asked in a tone so soft that Eriol almost couldn't hear it. His mind was in a fog, making him reckless, and he couldn't care less what he said or asked.  
  
  
            Slightly confounded by Syaoran's direct question, Eriol couldn't think of the right, meticulous thing to respond.   
  
  
            "...I...I don't know..." Eriol replied. _This is the first time in decades I can't answer a question...  
_  
  
            Eriol sensed an approaching aura...  
  
  
            "Someone's coming," Eriol whispered and leaned away, his hand slipped from Syaoran's face as the navy-haired male stood upright.  
  
  
            However, Syaoran caught Eriol's withdrawing hand before it could get very far. Yet again, he was surprised at his own action, wondering if the mind, heart, and body had different personalities.  
  
  
            Eriol stared at Syaoran's hand, feeling.._loving_..the tenacious hold...  
  
  
            They locked gazes again, both were confused and silent with the strong desideratum that stirred within and between them...   
  
  
            Syaoran couldn't understand the burning sensation in his chest that radiated throughout his body...perhaps it was the intake of pure extract of dark energy from Eriol..?   
  
  
            Eriol couldn't understand the fluttering and weakening feeling that attacked his very being...perhaps it was the loss of 'blood'..?  
  
  
            Suddenly the door opened, "Eriol-san, you have gue—... ..." Kaho walked in, but trailed off.  
  
  
            Eriol was sitting on chair close by the sofa, where Syaoran lay sleeping...  
  
  
            "...yes, what is it, Kaho-san?" Eriol asked, forcing a smile, though it was still too flawless to be thought of as being a fake.  
  
  
            However, Kaho sensed something in the atmosphere...she slightly narrowed her eyes, staring at Eriol, then at the sleeping Syaoran.  
  
  
            "NE, NE!! Jou-kun and Jun-chan are here!!" Nakuru burst into the room, almost barreling over Kaho with her alacrity.  
  
  
            "Sou desu ka? Jouhou-san and Junri-san are here, too?" Eriol arched his eyebrow with question, "...more unexpected guests, I see."  
  
  
            "Yup! Iku, iku!" Nakuru exclaimed excitedly. Despite her wounds, she seemed as hyperactive as ever. She ran out of the room despite the sharp pains in her leg.  
  
  
            Eriol stood up from the chair, giving one last glance at Syaoran, then headed out with Kaho.  
  
  
            Hearing the door close, Syaoran opened his eyes. Of course, he and Eriol just had to fake that whole act...  
  
  
            _...that woman..._ a flash of Kaho ran through Syaoran's mind. _...she loves him. _  
  
  
            He could feel her aura slightly rise when her eyes fell upon Eriol, since her heartbeat speeded up. _Yeah. She loves him without a doubt...I don't know WHAT she sees in him though...  
_  
  
            Syaoran raised his hand to his lips absently, his fingertips brushed against his lips that still held a lingering, tingling feeling from the interaction between himself and Eriol...his brown eyes were lost as he remembered what Eriol smelled like, how his lips felt and tasted like, and those fathomless gray eyes...  
  
  
            _I...I don't want to know what she sees in him..._ Syaoran thought as shifted onto his side, burying his head in the cushions of the sofa. Shouldn't he be disgusted by Eriol…?  
  
  
            He felt an acidic, sharp sensation course through his veins...the dark energy was mixing with his white energy already. As soon as he fell into a restless sleep, his thoughts then attacked him there…  
  
  
            How he wished he could will all those damned wistful thoughts away into oblivion.   
  
  
            How he wished he could forget and ignore the fervid emotions that emerged from his soul the very moment Eriol's lips touched his....  
  
  
            ...how he wished he could disregard the growing, almost frightening, feelings within his heart that demanded to be acknowledged...   
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
            I tried to put a lot of detail and action in this chapter...yare, and the romance scene…was it at all touching? I hope I did fairly well, but I'm still struggling ^^; so please, I surely accept constructive criticism! 

  
**SO I NEED TO KNOW:** What was wrong with this chapter?   
Too long? Too short? Too sappy? Too unemotional? Too boring? Too much talk? Too little talk? Too much fighting? Too much detail? Too little detail? Too extended? Too unclear? Or just plain horrible?  
  
Again, I am surely open to constructive criticism!!! It'll really help my next chappie and the story as a whole! ^_^  
_Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Arigatou gozaimashite!   
_  
  
~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Ore wo nameru na!: Don't underestimate me!  
Urusai: Shut up  
Schizophrenia: a psychotic disorder characterized by distortions of reality and disturbances of thought and mind  
Itte yo: ouch (the 'yo' is meant for emphasis)  
Naze da: Why? (it's meant to be a demand)  
Baka yaro: You fool; You idiot  
Sou desu ka: really?; Is that so?  
Iku, iku!: Let's go, let's go!; C'mon, c'mon!  
  
These are meant to be names of my characters:   
Jouhou: military intelligence  
Junri: pure logic


	8. Chapter 8: Unleashed Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters.  
  
**~ Benevolent Malice ~**

  
_Chapter 8: Unleashed Secret  
  
  
          Syaoran woke up with a jerk as his leg muscles began to cramp. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to force his body to relax.  
  
  
          Beads of sweat rolled from his forehead and into his dampened hair as the cramping pain slowly subsided. He felt abnormally hot…__too hot…  
  
  
          "Ne, Li-kun, daijoubu desu ka?" asked a concerned voice, yet it sounded muffled, as if underwater.  
  
  
          Syaoran cracked open his eyes, seeing everything before his line of vision in a blurry haze. It took him a while to realize that Nakuru was right in front of him.  
  
  
          "Suppi-kun, he's not talking back!! He's not even__ glaring back! What's wrong with him?! What do we do?!" Nakuru asked frantically, almost in a complaining tone.  
  
  
          "Calm down, will you?" Spinel snapped crossly and he, too, came into Syaoran's view.  
  
  
          The Guardians looked down at the cast-away angel with disquiet stares…  
  
  
          __Why are they looking at me like that? Syaoran wondered with wary irritation, __And__ why the hell am I so hot? the heavy pounding within his skull did not help either.  
  
  
          Nakuru waved a hand in front of Syaoran's face, wanting a response, "Li-kuuun! Say something! Do something!! Anything!" she tugged at his ear with pinching fingers.  
  
  
          Syaoran mentally growled at the brown-haired annoyance, knowing that if he__ could do anything, he would smack the living hell out of her.  
  
  
          He grit his teeth and forced his body to sit up on the couch he had fallen asleep upon. As he set his feet on the ground, he slightly hunched over, feeling completely winded…he was strangely…fatigued…  
  
  
          Syaoran raised his eyes up to the two Guardians that stood before him. He looked toward Spinel and suddenly froze.  
  
  
          "Li-san?" Spinel blinked. It was strange to see Syaoran 'look' and not 'glare', "Li-san, is something the matter?"  
  
  
          Syaoran didn't respond. Spinel realized that Syaoran was looking right past him…he turned around and saw a mirror across the room from them.  
  
  
          Syaoran stared at the mirror, a silent gasp had escaped his lips and his eyes had widened to a considerable size.  
  
  
          …he barely saw his own reflection…  
  
  
          Spinel realized this after seeing the faded mirror image and turned back to Syaoran with a bewildered stare, "…Li-san…"  
  
  
          "Eh? What's wrong?" Nakuru blinked at Syaoran then at Spinel.  
  
  
          Syaoran looked at his hands, seeing they were trembling involuntarily. His hands were cold. Dead cold. Yet he felt so hot…  
  
  
          Eriol and the feel of his kiss—er, energy transfer passed through his mind. Then a realization hit him and fear struck his stomach like a lance. __Crap. Syaoran thought.   
  
  
          "What did you see, Suppi-kun? Oh! I know!" Nakuru exclaimed, "Li-kun is just pretending to be sick, right?"   
  
  
          "…your logic never fails to astound me." Spinel grumbled sarcastically after he had rolled his eyes.  
  
  
          Nakuru huffed angrily, "Urusai…oi, what's wrong with him?" her impatience etched deeply in her tone of voice, "I want to know, too!!!"  
  
  
          Syaoran was about to tell Nakuru to mind her own business, but quickly regretted it. He lurched forward and immediately clamped his hand over his mouth as he felt a sickening rush surge up his throat and flood his mouth.  
  
  
          The two Guardians quickly stepped back.  
  
  
          Syaoran felt the hot liquid practically scald the insides of his mouth before it spilled onto his palm and rushed between his fingers.   
  
  
          Nakuru was not able to hold back a gasp as she saw the sanguine blood rush through Syaoran's hand like mini torrents and splatter onto the ground in ink-like blots and streams.  
  
  
          "Nakuru-chan," Spinel had a firm voice, yet his eyes betrayed his solicitude, "bring Eriol-sama here."  
  
  
          "Ah..h..hai!!" Nakuru rushed out of the room.  
  
  
          Syaoran gagged once more and half-coughed, half-choked out the rest of the crimson fluid that was stubbornly stuck in his throat. He wiped the back of his other clean hand across his mouth, his body trembling.  
  
  
          Unexpectedly, Syaoran began to softly laugh, a rough, pained, yet amused laugh. He received a strange glance from Spinel.  
  
  
          "I-I'm…" Syaoran said between rasped and strained breaths, "…screwed."  
  
  
          Amused by Syaoran's pessimistic curtness, a small smile lingered on Spinel's lips, "…it seems that way, Li-san…"  
  
  
  
  
  
          As Nakuru tore through the halls, several pictures and vases fell to the ground from the sucking force of her speed. She saw Eriol's office just up ahead, the two double doors made of dark, polished cherrywood engraved with many beautiful and ancient pictures and writings.  
  
  
          She grabbed the doorknob and swung open the door. Nakuru opened her mouth to wail her master's name, but…  
  
  
          "—if you don't do what is necessary, this will only cause you trouble you can't afford!!" Kaho snapped, using a sharp tone that Nakuru never heard her use before, "the decades that passed must have abraded your reasoning!" her voice was spiteful, almost desperate.  
  
  
          "Perhaps. The years also made me forget what I really am—but he reminds me too often," Eriol replied coolly, "I will not…cannot do what you ask me to do—though you may want me to, I won't stoop that low, Kaho-san."  
  
  
          CHHH!  
  
  
          When Kaho's palm connected with Eriol's cheek, the loud, sharp noise ricocheted through the air. Eriol's face was sharply turned away to the side as she struck him with that sharp blow.  
  
  
          Nakuru's eyes widened to their fullest extent, her mouth slightly dropping open…  
  
  
          "You…you're a fool, Eriol!" Kaho exclaimed, hurt and anger gleamed in her slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
  
          Something…snapped…in Nakuru's mind…  
  
  
          Eriol turned his head back toward Kaho, his cheek was stained pinkish-red since several capillaries had ruptured.  
  
  
          Kaho inwardly gasped, expecting anger in return from the navy-haired General. Angering or upsetting always proved to be a mistake…  
  
  
          However, the composure of the gray-eyed gentleman was unwavering, "Perhaps," Eriol gave Kaho a smile, a chilling, unreadable smile, "But I rather be a fool than what you want me to be."  
  
  
          Kaho's eyes brimmed with tears, disappointment too heavy to bear weighed upon her. She turned away sharply, some of her lengthy hair flickering behind her.   
  
  
          Kaho walked toward the doors, but Nakuru closed both doors with a slight slam.   
  
  
          The Temptress of Sin slightly narrowed her camel-brown eyes at Nakuru's action.  
  
  
          "You…" Nakuru's eyes were shadowed by her brown bangs, "…you dared to hurt my Eriol-sama?!" Nakuru raised her head, her eyes dangerously narrowed.  
  
  
          Nakuru raised her hand to repay Kaho the favor she did to Eriol.  
  
  
          "Nakuru-chan, don't—!" Eriol started, but…  
  
  
          CHH!  
  
  
          Nakuru's blow was so hard that the prolonged, crystalline tears from Kaho's eyes sparkled across the air. Kaho took a staggering step back, cradling her stinging cheek in one hand.   
  
  
          "You shall regret your mistake of hurting my Eriol-sama," Nakuru said in a low voice, her eyes flickering from innocent brown to hurious magenta pink, "in eternal darkness!"  
  
  
          Eriol felt a sharp rise of chi swell into Nakuru's aura as she was ready to execute a fatal attack…a red crystal appeared in Nakuru's palm…  
  
  
          "Yamete, Ruby Moon!" Eriol ordered.  
  
          She immediately halted in place, but her eyes still flashed from brown to a deadly pink, her Ruby Moon form urged to come forth completely.  
  
  
          "Doushite?" Nakuru asked in a low voice, her ominous eyes never leaving Kaho. Her fingers twitched, wanting to hurt, to stab, to strike, to kill…  
  
  
          "Just let her pass, Nakuru-chan—without harm." Eriol said the last part slowly.  
  
  
          Nakuru silently cursed, wishing her master didn't know her so well…forcing the red crystal to leave from her palm, she stepped aside, allowing Kaho to have access to the doors.  
  
  
          Kaho opened the door, looking over her shoulder and gave Eriol one last glance before turning away.  
  
  
          Nakuru opened her mouth—  
  
  
          "And no threats, Nakuru-chan." Eriol added.  
  
  
          Nakuru closed her mouth with a scowl. __I'm too damned predictable…I have to work on that…  
  
  
          Kaho left silently, her footfalls slowly stepping out of existence.  
  
  
          Nakuru's eyes flashed back to a solid brown as her raging aura settled down…suddenly, she flung herself at Eriol, holding him by the shoulders.  
  
  
          "Daijoubu desu kaaaa?!" Nakuru examined the red welt on Eriol's cheek like a paranoid mother. Though she was wondering what had happened between Kaho and her master, she decided to question the matter at a later time.  
  
  
          "Aa, aa," Eriol smiled at his Guardian, "Really, I'm all right—I actually wish she'd do it again."  
  
  
          "…nani?" Nakuru blinked at her eccentric master.  
  
  
          Eriol simply smiled, loving the stinging sensation that circulated through his cheek. The sense of…freedom and awakening arose in his chest. He and Kaho had been waltzing in their charade for far too long…  
  
  
          "Ara!!!" Nakuru exclaimed loudly, startling Eriol, "Li-kun!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
          Eriol walked into the room and could practically smell the blood and sweat that lingered in the air.   
  
  
          "He just passed out a while ago." Spinel murmured as he stood by the couch.   
  
  
          Eriol went forward and knelt down on one knee, placing a hand on Syaoran's forehead.  
  
  
          "His skin is cooling very quickly, yet he still maintains to perspire…why is this, Eriol-sama?" Spinel asked, having the curiosity of an inquisitively insightful student.  
  
  
          Eriol closed his eyes, murmuring in a quiet tone, "The negative energy within his body is absorbing his body heat…therefore, his internal organs will soon overheat. And he will die."  
  
  
          "… …" Spinel and Nakuru glanced at each other.  
  
  
          "My negative energy…instead of collaborating with his body, its effects are enervating him…" Eriol replied in simpler terms.  
  
  
          "…so…what will you do now?" Nakuru asked slowly.  
  
  
          "Actually, I didn't think that far ahead…" Eriol confessed with a smile and his Guardians collapsed to the ground in response.  
  
  
          Suddenly a pair of hands gripped Eriol by the shirt near his neck, threatening to strangle him.   
  
  
          "What..do you..mean..you didn't..think that..far?!" Syaoran growled, struggling to breathe and talk at the same time.  
  
  
          Eriol came in contact with Syaoran's eyes that were no longer the dark shade of chocolate, but a pallid, almost lucid color of brown.  
  
  
          "Oh, you heard!" Eriol gave Syaoran a fake, flawless smile, "I'm so glad. Now I don't have to repeat the same thing over…"  
  
  
          Syaoran glared to his best efforts, tightening his grip on Eriol's shirt as laid upon the couch, '__Tell me you know how to fix this.' He thought with impatient anger.  
  
  
          "I wish I could, but I really need to research this more," Eriol smiled sheepishly, "Gomen ne..."  
  
  
          Syaoran growled, getting very annoyed with his cool smile, __'How long will that take?!'  
  
  
          "Well…you see…the very few scrolls on Fusion have been scattered…" Eriol replied, "so I need a little time."  
  
  
          Syaoran let go of Eriol and sat up with difficulty, yet his anger gave him the extra energy to do so. He pointed to the mirror angrily with one hand and grabbed Eriol by the shirt with the other, yelling to his best efforts, "Does..it look like…I have..a little…time?!"   
  
  
          Eriol glanced toward the mirror, seeing a very faint outline of Syaoran's reflection…  
  
  
          __'I'm losing my goddamn soul by the minute!' Syaoran thought angrily, '__My body is giving up on me and at this rate, I won't last another few hours!'  
  
  
          Eriol glanced into Syaoran's glaring eyes once again, feeling Syaoran's unnaturally cold body against his clothing, '__This was the risk of the Fusion…'  
  
  
          __'Tell me something I don't know.' Syaoran snapped.  
  
  
          __'Will you take a risk again and trust me to find a solution?' Eriol asked, his gray eyes holding a gaze with Syaoran.  
  
  
          There was a silence between the angel and demon…  
  
  
          '__As if I have any other alternative choices,' Syaoran glared, __'One hour.'  
  
  
 __         'And if I need more time?' Eriol asked.  
  
  
          __'I don't care. Come back to me and tell me,' Syaoran replied,__ 'one hour, Hiiragizawa. One..one..hour…'   
  
  
          Syaoran's eyes closed and his hand slipped from Eriol's shirt. He fell back on the couch again, falling into an immediate restless sleep.  
  
  
          Eriol took Syaoran's cool, almost completely cold, hand in his two hands gently. He closed his eyes, feeling the contrast between his warmth and Syaoran's dead coolness.  
  
  
          __…you need to prove Kaho wrong, Syaoran, Eriol thought privately, __…you__ must continue to live by my side.  
  
  
  
  
  
          In the vast, almost endless, library underneath the mansion, Eriol walked onto the brick floors, greeted by dark mahogany bookshelves that were much taller than he.  
  
  
          "Now…" Eriol's eyes swept across the millions of bookshelves that were in his eye range, "…where to start…?  
  
  
  
  
  
          "Suppi-kun…" Nakuru went into the room, holding a sheet of paper in her hand "What does __Celare__-Regnum Leptesca mean?" Nakuru asked, slowly annunciating the strange Latin words carefully.  
  
  
          Looking away from his book, he said, "Bring that here." Spinel's brow slightly furrowed, wondering why he couldn't understand that dialect of Latin.  
  
  
          Putting the letter in front of him, Spinel's eyes widened, "This…this is the private letter sent to Eriol-sama from Melphorus-sama!!"   
  
  
          "Private? …oops," Nakuru impishly smiled, "I didn't know…well? Aren't you going to read it?"  
  
  
          Giving Nakuru a defeated glare, Spinel began to read the letter…  
  
~~  
Malicifer-san,  
  
I hope Jouhou-san and Junri-san found you to be in good health. I wish I could meet with you personally, but I regret I cannot at the moment.   
I'm pleased to say that my Guardians have successfully graphed the Kingdom of Heaven. In two more months, under the __Full Moon of In-Extremis, we will discuss the right time to execute the __Celare__-Regnum Leptesca. Till then…  
  
Please take care,  
  
Melphorus  
~~  
  
          "…__Celare-Regnum..__Leptesca…" Spinel murmured the words that were even foreign to him.  
  
  
          "Wasn't Leptesca some kind of General?" Nakuru slightly titled her head to the side with inquiringly.  
  
  
          "Hai…Leptesca was the first and only 'General Malicifer' that was female…and the only one to lead a serious assault against Heaven…it's said that she almost won, but there was a single flaw in her plans…demo…why would her name be used here..?" Spinel murmured slowly, then a realization hit him. His turquoise eyes widened…  
  
  
          The same realization hit Nakuru.  
  
  
          "Eriol-sama plans to fulfill—!!!" Nakuru started loudly, but…  
  
  
          "Shhh!" Spinel whispered harshly, glancing over his shoulder at Syaoran, who laid on the couch, "You'll wake Li-san!!"  
  
  
          "Don't worry!" Nakuru whispered back, carelessly reassuring her partner, "I'm sure he's sleeping."  
  
  
          …little did they know, Syaoran was awake the whole time. His back was turned toward them, so they did not see his eyes that were open a notch.  
  
  
          From the bits of information, he, too, was able to understand what __Celare__-Regnum Leptesca meant and what significance it held. He knew the ingenious General well enough to understand what he was planning.  
  
__  
          Celare-Regnum Leptesca was the appellation of his calculated plan that was most likely infallible.   
  
  
          A full-scale attack against Heaven.   
  
  
          __Hiiragizawa__…you bastard, Syaoran's eyes were lucid, yet gleamed sharply, __…right behind my back, you were planning the Apocalypse all along…  
  
  
          Slowly reaching into his pocket, his hand gripped the black orb with the red tassel…  
  
  
  
  
  
          Worthless. All of them. Every single one. It was absolutely amazing.  
  
  
          Eriol's eyes narrowed at the scrolls that overlaid the mahogany desk. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of years of knowledge proved to be useless to him.  
  
  
          The information was too general…because no one ever tried the Fusion before.  
  
  
          "…unlike me," Eriol smiled in spite of himself, "none of them were insane enough to try to such an extent."  
  
  
          Only one solution came from the scrolls: Kill the subject, oh, which happened to be Li Syaoran.  
  
  
          Eriol felt the pulsating pain of his headache grow…the ancient fragrance of the scrolls began to grow very…irritating…  
  
  
          Raising his hand, Eriol eyed the scrolls with narrowed eyes as Kaho's words cut through his train of thought…  
  
  
 __         "I didn't think you were taking him so seriously…You know the consequences of having a fallen angel as an apprentice—you know that better than anyone else! And yet you're persisting with him! He was lucky so far, but it'll end…you'll just have to add his name to the rest of the dead apprentices you had."   
  
  
          With a sharp flick of his wrist, the scrolls were flung off his desk by a strong, invisible force. They collided with the wall, some even snapping from the force, and clattered to floor like the hollow sound of rain.  
  
  
          Eriol was unaware of the energy that emerged from his confinements, unaware of the black vapors that slowly, but steadily spiraled around him…his eyes turned to an uncanny shade of darker gray, his raven-blue hair flickering ever-so subtly…  
  
  
          The floor beneath his feet shuddered, the wood of the bookshelves creaked as if under pressure, and the flames of the candles flickered out of existence as the air suddenly became icily cold…  
  
  
          "Eriol-sama!!!" Nakuru's voice and familiar footsteps raced down the steps toward the Library.  
  
  
          Awaking back to his senses, Eriol's eyes widened as he realized that he had lost control of himself…He forcefully pushed down the pulsating dark energy back under the confinements of his mind.   
  
  
          The black vapors dissipated and the dark, eerie color of his eyes turned back to normal within a few blinks. He felt his legs slightly trembling from the efforts of his restrictions. The surging, pulsating, thrashing dark energy that roamed within him urged to be set free, to be set loose...  
  
  
          Nakuru ran in, "Eriol-sa—" she stopped to an abrupt halt as her body seemed to be immersed in ice water. The air in the room was abnormally frigid…her breath frosted the air.  
  
  
          Eriol tried to conceal his aura, but his legs gave away beneath him and he fell to the ground on his knees, sitting down on his heels wearily.  
  
  
          Nakuru rushed forward despite the frigid air that gave her gooseflesh. The more she ran toward Eriol, the colder and heavier the air grew…she knelt before him, looking at him worriedly.  
  
  
          "Daijoubu, Nakuru-chan…daijoubu." Eriol murmured, answering the question she would have asked him.  
  
  
          "Eriol-sama…" Nakuru's eyes still glistened with concern…and sympathy. She knew what was wrong with him…this wasn't the first time.  
  
  
          "…I've just been dormant for some time," Eriol forced his best smile, "that's all. Nothing to worry about."  
  
  
          Nakuru's lips twisted into a frown. She hated those smiles of his; those flawlessly fake, red-herring smiles. Why did Eriol think he could hide anything from her, she didn't know…  
  
  
          Nakuru could tell by Eriol's aura that he was in great pain, the dark energy that was pent up in his spiritual mind was taking a toll on his physical body. Yet he smiled. As always.   
  
  
          Syaoran was right. Eriol is an idiot. A total, complete, utter __idiot.  
  
  
          Nakuru leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She put her one hand against the back of his blue-haired head and pressed his forehead against her delicate collarbone  
  
  
          No one, not even Spinel, ever saw these moments shared between only them. The 'older sister-and-younger-brother' scenarios. The beautifully clandestine scenario.  
  
  
          Taking in a silent, deep breath, he felt his dark energy slowly falling back beneath its torturous confinements. Eriol took comfort in Nakuru's fastened arms of gentleness, her hyperactivity temporarily replaced with equanimity. Nakuru's hand slowly stroked along his silky hair consolingly.  
  
  
          "…you've had a hard day, ne?" Nakuru murmured softly, trying to ignore the sharp prickling of Eriol's aura and the striking coldness of the air around him. Her breaths slightly shook from the wintry air, but Eriol's body-heat was enough to keep her from flinching away.  
  
  
          "…I've had a hard few years," Eriol smiled, pushing back the self-pity, "but one does get used to it." He pushed himself out of Nakuru's arms.  
  
  
          Nakuru looked at him with 'those' eyes…  
  
  
          "Really, I'm fine," Eriol assured, "now is there something the matter?" Nakuru frowned at Eriol's attempt to change the subject, "I believe I have…twenty more minutes left till my hour is finished."  
  
  
          Nakuru fidgeted as if she were in an uncomfortable position. Maybe she shouldn't tell him…he's been through too much the past few days. And he hardly, if at all, slept…  
  
  
          "Nakuru-chan," Eriol's face grew serious, "what is it?"  
  
  
          "…it's…Li-kun…"  
  
  
          Eriol felt a strange lurch in his chest and the questions flowed out of his mouth before he could stop them, "What? What is it? What's wrong with him?"  
  
  
          "… …"  
  
  
          "Nakuru-chan…"   
  
  
          Reluctantly answering, she murmured in the quietest tone possible, "…he's gone…he's not in bed anymore…and he…he's not responding to me or Spinel when we called him…"  
  
  
  
  
  
          Eriol walked down the hall, his eyes slightly narrowed with both concern and query.   
  
  
          Where had Syaoran gone? Was he abducted by someone? Did he runaway?   
  
  
          Something wasn't right. None of this made sense. No one would dare to steal from Hiiragizawa Eriol, Master General of the Dark Triad. And Syaoran couldn't and wouldn't run away because escape was futile and he was too proud to…  
  
  
          "What happened again?" Eriol asked Nakuru, who trailed behind him.  
  
  
          Having some trouble to keep up with her master's swift pace, she responded, "Spinel and I went to go get a glass of water for Syaoran since he asked for one—and when we came back…he was gone."  
  
  
          Suddenly Eriol stopped to a complete halt…  
  
  
          "Aiii!" Nakuru crashed into Eriol and fell to the ground, but Eriol was so tense that he hardly was moved when Nakuru collided into his back.  
  
  
          "…a glass of water…?" Eriol asked quietly.  
  
  
          "Mm hm." Nakuru nodded her head, looking up at the back of Eriol's head.  
  
  
          Eriol's eyes narrowed with the utmost prudence…  
  
  
          "…Syaoran prefers tea," Eriol murmured, "…he would not ask for a glass of water…"  
  
  
          Eriol felt his instincts kick in and he turned around, his long, black cheongpao fluidly following him like a shadow as he swiftly walked down the hall.  
  
  
          "Where are you going?" Nakuru scrambled up from the floor.  
  
  
          "My office," Eriol's narrowed eyes made his whole essence sinister, "he knows something. Go get Spinel and stay away. Let me deal with him myself."  
  
  
          "…Eriol-sama…" Nakuru helplessly watched her master turn a corner and disappear…  
  
  
  
  
  
          As he approached his office, he felt a familiar aura…his aura. He was definitely there…Opening the door to his office, Eriol was greeted not with Syaoran, but—  
  
  
          —a slamming blast of chi. Eriol was thrown backwards out into the hallway, his back slightly skid against the floor. He felt dazed and his ribs felt somewhat shattered…the doors that were exposed to the chi, resulted into splinters on the floor…  
  
  
          "Hell's Reign…Hell's Victory…" Syaoran growled under his breath as he stepped forward, leaning against the threshold for support. The sword in his hand slightly trembled.  
  
  
          Seeing that the negative energy's effects on Syaoran's body had grown worse, Eriol stayed still upon the ground so he would not provoke the angered angel…  
  
  
          "What?" Eriol asked, his eyes bewildered by Syaoran's sudden actions…  
  
__  
          'That's what Celare-Regnum__ means doesn't it?!' Syaoran thought with such fury that Eriol winced, almost getting a splitting headache, __'Celare; Hell. Regnum; victory or reign. Nice title you made up there, you son of a—'  
  
  
          "…__Celare__-Regnum Leptesca…" Eriol murmured, "…you know about—"  
  
  
          Syaoran pushed himself off the threshold. He slightly swooned, not able to stand upright steadily…  
  
          __'I know what you plan to do…heh, you should really lock your desk drawers,' Syaoran thought with bitter mockery, __'all I needed to know about Celare-Regnum Leptesca__ was there…you bastard, you planned out everything—to the very last detail…'  
  
  
          Eriol slightly raised himself off the ground, clenching his teeth. Syaoran's eyes were dangerously narrowed…Eriol knew Syaoran well enough to know that the cast-away angel was serious—and prepared to go to drastic measures…  
  
  
          Syaoran lunged forward and thrust his sword down toward Eriol. Eriol rolled away, the sword catching the end of his cheongpao and soundly striking the ground.  
  
  
          Eriol felt Syaoran's aura flare for a split second…Syaoran threw a chi attack, but Eriol, who predicated Syaoran's move, threw an impromtu chi attack of his own.  
  
  
          The contrasting blasts of chi collided, causing them both to be blasted back away from each other. Syaoran skid across the ground and Eriol was able to stop himself short, kneeling on one knee.  
  
  
          He discarded his glasses that proved to be useless since both of the lenses shattered.  
  
  
          "You knew what my objective was as a General since the first few days you met me!" Eriol remarked, feeling the faint moisture of blood in his mouth.  
  
  
          __'I didn't think you were so damn serious about it! I didn't think you…you were planning it out already…' Syaoran struggled to stand upright, but managed, slouching over.  
  
  
          "…Li-kun…" Eriol looked at him significantly, wondering if that was hurt in Syaoran's tone, "I have a responsibility—"  
  
  
          __'—well, so do I!' Syaoran cut him off as his aura broke to the extreme, causing the window adjacent to him to shatter and the floors beneath him crack into a lacework of fissures, __'and if we're meant to kill each other, don't think I'll let you win!'  
  
  
          Eriol was completely taken aback…Syaoran…his aura had suddenly raged from a frail state to an unexpectedly powerful form…Eriol could practically __taste the licking flames of Syaoran's aura…  
  
__  
          'Let's go, Hiiragizawa!' Syaoran thought, bringing forth whatever energy was left in his body and calling it to a single point within his chest…  
  
  
          "Syaoran, don't!!" Eriol yelled out, taking an urgent step forward.   
  
  
          __He doesn't know! He doesn't know the change of power! He doesn't realize—!   
  
  
          Syaoran let the chi bolt out of his body, causing the windows to completely shatter. As the chi raced toward Eriol, the windows along the hallway shattered one after another, the floors fractured into large, deep crevices and fissures and the ceiling creaked and roared…  
  
  
          Eriol gasped and instinctively disappeared in a flurry of shadows, but even from a distance, he was able to feel the alarming pressure of Syaoran's chi…  
  
  
          A sudden feel of vertigo overtook him, Syaoran felt all the energy drain from his body…he fell toward the ground, meaning to fall on his knees, but found himself…falling completely…  
  
  
          His heavy eyes allowed him to open a notch…the whole area, the hallway, office, and the few rooms, he and Eriol were in..had reduced to debris…the force of Syaoran's supposedly weak final chi blast, destroyed the entire section of the mansion…  
  
  
          …and now he was falling, unable to call upon his wings.   
  
  
          He would soon crash upon the ground…and die. He mentally laughed at the irony since he caused his own fall. But as Syaoran fell to his death, he wondered how that devastating energy formed in his weakened body…  
  
  
          …did Eriol's experiment work? Was there some kind of evidence that white and black magic could actually collaborate…?  
  
  
          __…Eriol…   
  
  
          Syaoran sensed the familiar aura approaching…he forced his eyes to slightly widen a little more, permitting him more sight…he saw the navy-haired, gray-eyed male plunging down toward him.  
  
  
 __         …what the hell is Eriol doing? Syaoran thought, looking at the demon that was quite a distance away above him… __…is he…trying to save me?  
  
  
          Syaoran's motionless figure, that was overtaken by debility, fell closer and closer to the ground…Eriol clenched his teeth, knowing that he was not able to reach Syaoran at this rate…the distance between them was too great…  
  
  
          …there was only one option left for Syaoran to be saved.  
  
  
          Every thought of reluctance left Eriol's mind—and he unleashed one of the dormant energies that was never seen for decades, maybe even centuries…  
  
  
          Eriol felt a ripping pain course through his body, yet he withstood it, his eyes set determinedly down at Syaoran…  
  
  
          Though it was painful, Syaoran's eyes widened as Eriol's figure suddenly changed…the demon General's body was graced with something extraordinary…  
  
  
          Eriol…has wings. And not the bat-like or butterfly wings that all the other demons had…but feathered wings…and not just that…  
  
  
          …__three pairs of wings had erupted from Eriol's back.  
  
  
          Six wings unfurled one after the other, each wing sculptured flawlessly, and each feather shaded a color of the darkest ebony…  
  
  
          Beautiful.   
          Sacrilegious.   
          Exquisite and Momentous.   
          Bizarre and Disturbing.  
  
  
          …those wings defined something that was so …__so Eriol.   
  
  
          Syaoran didn't breathe, __couldn't breathe as his eyes glued upon Eriol and his six black wings. He couldn't even respond and reach out to Eriol as he held out his porcelain hand, calling his name to take his hand…  
  
  
          But the brown-haired angel was too caught up in the realization that was just borne out of his thoughts…  
  
  
          __Hiiragizawa__ Eriol wasn't the 'Hiiragizawa Eriol' Syaoran thought he was. __This Eriol wasn't born out of Lucifer's malevolent evil and animosity, __this Eriol wasn't a demonic creation to tend to malignancy…  
  
  
          Syaoran felt a pair of arms catch him around the shoulders, enveloping him in a familiar, forbidden warmth…but everything grew unfocused before Syaoran's vision.  
  
  
          All the facts were erroneous and implied. All were wrongly assumed because of 'logical reasoning'…The 'Eriol' he thought he knew was a demon…but that was not true now. That was never true in the beginning.   
  
  
          __This Hiiragizawa Eriol was…__is a fallen Seraph...  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:  
  
**_

**_Seraphim: the highest order of angels that are closest to God with three-pairs of wings that signifies their gifted graces**  
          Yes…I __tried to catch your attention somehow at the end of this chapter with that little twist…was it a pathetic try? ^_^; Again, this was a loooong chapter—it seemed really boring to me…but hopefully you all thought differently… __Please leave a review and tell me!   
          P.S. And I'm sorry for not updating for so long… ~_~; *kicks school bookbag in the distance* …damn school. Well, I promise to put the next chapter up much sooner! ^_^;_

  
   
**GRATITUDE NOTE:  
  
          Thank you very much for the reviews for chapter 7! I really, really appreciated them!! =^^= And to (hopefully I'm not leaving anyone out...if I am, I apologize! ^^;) Brennend, Ru-chan, Emily-chan, TamChronin and Jared, another 'thank you very much' to you for your critiques! =)  I'll try to fix my problem (to the best with my lacking of patience...) __**

          I'm not too sure about the beta reader idea though...I can't seem to find a willing one...^_^;;; maybe when my stories improve I'll be able to get my hands on one...but thanks for the idea!  
**  
Kaho Note: I made Kaho seem like a real bitch...ah! Bad, evil author!!! *smacks forehead* she didn't really deserve it, I guess. I'll make up for her in the later chapters.**

**Guessing Note: Guess which CCS characters I'll put in for Melphorus, Jouhou, and Junri… *evil snigger***


	9. Chapter 9: Seraphic Abomination

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
NOTE: I am proud to say that this chapter was beta-read by TamChronin, the lovely author, who writes such beautiful stories! ^_^ If you think this chapter sucks—it's certainly not her fault! It's mine and I take full credit for that (hee hee). This chapter is much more cleaner than the original. There were many silly mistakes ^^; So a big thanks of appreciation to her! ::hugs::

            And there's a Glossary at the end of this chapter. I forgot to put it for the last one... ^^ Gomen ne!  
  
"-" : talking dialogue   
*-----*-----* : retrospect intervals—Eriol  
  
  
  
**Benevolent Malice  
_Chapter 9: Seraphic Abomination  
  
  
*-----*-----*  
  
            The white and silver robes of a distinguished seraph were frayed by the edges of merciless swords and soiled with scarlet blood. The pure whiteness of six wings were no longer apparent since many feathers had been cut off or lacerated, leaving raw flesh and cartilage to be exposed.  
  
  
            Falling through the second portal to Hell, the wounded seraph now plunged toward the coarse grounds of Hell. Luckily, he fell into the shallow area of a river, the side of his body hitting the soft sand and the water splashing up, misting the air.  
  
  
            Feeling the soft torrents of the harshly cold water caress his bruises and open wounds, the seraph let it rob him of his remaining body heat, willingly submitting to the uncertainties of death...  
  
  
            ...he blinked once more, though it did no help to focus his blurry vision. Finding it useless to go on, he then closed his eyes, letting himself drift...float...  
  
  
            But his soul was immediately pulled back into his agonized body by a single distraction...  
  
  
            Nudging the fallen seraph's chest with the head of her high-heeled shoes, she looked down at the broken celestial being; his crimson blood tainted the opaque black water, slowly swirling around his body like carmine eddies.  
  
  
            "Why, if it isn't my psychologist-o-pal," said the familiar mocking voice, "...I knew you'd 'drop' by here eventually, Hiiragizawa-san. But you're here sooner than I expected. What? Did Heaven say their sweet farewells all too quickly?"  
  
  
            She reached down and touched one of his mutilated wings that were once beautiful, that were once pure; but now stained with crimson. Her fingers slowly and lazily trailed along the raw flesh, almost as if to seduce him, and her fingertips grew slippery with his blood.   
  
  
            Yet Eriol did not feel her malevolent caresses. His whole body had grown numb with pain a while ago and cool death was now seeping in through the numerous wounds on his body. He simply wanted his damned soul to go wherever it may. He simply wanted to die...ironically, even death would not come to him easily.  
  
  
            Eriol forced his eyes to open, his eyelids feeling strangely heavy. His entire body felt like dead weight, but he managed to slightly lift his head from the shallow water.   
  
  
            His eyes traveled up a lithe, feminine body clad in a black cheongsam with silvery embroidery and finally he met a familiar face.   
  
  
            Her face. She looked somewhat more different…she was not hunched over with the heavy weight by chains and shackles like she had been in Heaven. She was free...and she was in all her glory now, standing there before him, refined and poised; powerful and dominant.  
  
  
            "Happy to see me again?" she asked mockingly, a small smile curved one corner of her mouth. Though it did not seem like it, she was secretly happy to see him alive...  
  
  
            "... ..." Eriol opened his mouth, but the words refused to form together, much less come out.   
  
  
            He closed his mouth and laid his back down, his gaze fell away from the green-haired woman. He had realized that the pain sent him in a state of transient aphasia, so he decided not to waste any energy left in his crippled body.  
  
  
            She knelt down beside him, her dress soaked in the icy water, "Still blinded by your faith, Hiiragizawa-san?" she asked idly. Still playing with his wing, she used her other hand to slowly trace one fingertip down his forehead, between his eyes and to the bridge of his nose. She slightly leaned her head down, putting herself in front of his view.  
  
  
            Eriol stared into her honey-yellow eyes, finding that they were deadly serious and he had heard no mockery in her tone, he realized that she wanted a serious answer…  
  
  
            But he could only laugh. Yes, his throat was dry and his tongue seemed absent, but the feeling of bitterness welled within him; overflowing his mind and drowning his weakened heart, ultimately causing him to laugh. Oh, and yes, it hurt to laugh. But it was better to laugh than to cry.  
  
  
            Listening to his soft, breathy chuckle, she waited, staring into his dull gray eyes. Mentally, she noted that the male seraph looked…different. His hair was still raven-blue and the intelligent clarity of his gray eyes was still there, but he seemed somewhat more…mature. Pragmatic.   
  
  
            Just within the past few days, he had been betrayed, pushed away, looked down upon, and damned by his own kind. He had grown up because of that. He had grown up all too quickly.  
  
  
            Hiiragizawa Eriol, once an acclaimed seraph, had lost his naivety, his innocence—  
  
  
            Managing to say two words, he asked quietly, "What faith?"  
  
  
            His voice did not crack, his words did not falter, and his tone expressed no anger or acrimony, yet showed absolutely no potential of forgiveness.  
  
  
            He had lost his faith.  
  
  
            A small smile graced her face and managed to reach her almond-shaped eyes. She stroked Eriol's cheek with the back of her finger gently, almost lovingly. "Stay alive," she requested, though it sounded more like a command.   
  
  
            Eriol stared at her twinkling yellow eyes, question reflected in his eyes that were glazed over from the lack of energy that still slipped from him.  
  
  
            "You saved my life before and I will not let that deed be left unacknowledged—and so, I welcome you with full honors to my Realm. Welcome, Hiiragizawa...-kun. This is only the start of your perdition, your resurgence..."  
  
*-----*-----*  
  
  
            Eriol woke up with a sharp gasp, his eyes shot wide open. Momentarily, his gray eyes flashed from a dark charcoal gray back to its' normal shade of silvery-gray. His pupils were abnormally small, but after blinking a few times he was able to adjust them...  
  
  
            He found himself lying on his stomach, his arms folded on top of the downy pillow and the side of his head rested against his forearms. He tried to move, but found it difficult. Evidently, his body was paralyzed with pain.  
  
  
            __Wonderful.__ He found himself thinking sarcastically...Syaoran's influence was to blame.  
  
  
            He was in his bedroom…He let out a soft breath, closing his eyes again.  
  
  
            __...it was just a dream, Eriol thought, __...datte...this was the first time in decades that I dreamed about those times...about her...  
  
  
            Sudden images flashes through his head, almost shocking him. Dark emerald tresses, topaz-yellow eyes, and china skin…it was her. With her sharp, almond-shaped eyes and stoic expression, she was the epitome of intelligence, command, and fortitude, despite her slender figure and crème complexion.  
  
  
            She was his wise mentor. His tireless tormentor. His dark savior.  
  
  
            He was her compassionate enemy. Her trusted friend. And ultimately, her vessel…  
  
__  
            '…what am I to Syaoran? …Syaoran…'  
  
  
            Blinking at the thought, Eriol's eyes opened, __'Syaoran! What happened—?'  
  
  
 __           '—he's all right. Don't worry about him.'  
  
  
            Though it did not show, Eriol inwardly was taken aback. He had accidentally forgotten to put up a mental barrier to keep his thoughts private. And he had not felt another aura in the room until now. He lifted his head from his arms and turned his attention the one sitting on a chair by his bedside...  
  
  
            "...Kaho-san..." Eriol looked at the auburn-haired General.  
  
  
            "If I was an enemy, you would have been destroyed, now wouldn't you? Perhaps I was right. Perhaps your feelings toward Li-san are affecting your well-being." Kaho remarked, gazing back at him.  
  
  
            Eriol silently stared at her for some time, yet it was not scrutinizing gaze, it was more curious and inquisitorial.  
  
  
            Even so, Kaho guiltily averted her eyes to her lap, avoiding his eyes.  
  
  
            "I swore I would never...never care for your well-being ever again...but..." Kaho trailed off, hurt reflected in her eyes for a moment, but quickly disappeared when she remarked, "...your wings did a lot of damage to your back."  
  
  
            Only then was Eriol aware that he was not wearing a shirt. He slightly looked over his shoulder, seeing the he was still wearing his black pants, but his whole torso was wrapped tightly with white gauze.   
  
  
            "…since you can't be healed by black magic, I had to resort to manual healing…I'm not very good at it, I know. But I did the best I could." Kaho remarked quietly.  
  
  
            Eriol already knew the damage done to his back. Two symmetrical, yet ragged wounds ran down his back, between his shoulder blades and adjacent to his spine. His wings had torn themselves through his skin and left their marks; two lines of crimson.  
  
  
            It was abnormal for wings to affect a demon physically. __Then again, Kaho thought, __...he's__ not a demon. Not really one, anyway.  
  
  
            "You did a very good job. Domo arigatou, Kaho-san." Eriol glanced at her and forced the best smile he could. He rested his head on his arms again, gazing at the edge of the bed. He knew that if he looked at her while she talked or even glanced at her for more that three seconds, she would grow uncomfortable and awkward.  
  
  
            Kaho softly cleared her throat, looking down at her lap, "...Eriol-san...I...I'm..." Kaho ruefully looked at her hand and remembered the sharp sound of her hand slapping Eriol's cheek, "...I'm sorry that I—"  
  
  
            "Don't be," Eriol cut her off gently, "I know you didn't mean to," he glanced at her for a moment with a small smile, then averted his eyes back to the edge of the bed, "so it's all right. And Nakuru-chan let her anger get the best of her. I'm apologize on behalf of her. Are you all right?"   
  
  
            Kaho slightly smiled and nodded her head, yet still felt the pang of regret, "I'm fine...but still, I didn't mean to hit you...but...I did mean what I said about Li Syaoran."   
  
  
            Eriol glanced at her, this time he did not turn his gaze away from her.  
  
  
            "I know you don't want to hear it again, but what we talked about before was important…he's an angel. And there's no hope for him down here in Hell. So you can't…you can't give into the feelings you have for him..." Kaho said firmly, yet softly; trying her best not to meet eyes with Eriol, yet her eyes betrayed her and she stared back him.  
  
  
            His eyebrow slightly curved, almost revealing a frown, but the flawless smile remained on his face. Eriol opened his mouth—  
  
  
            "—and I know you already told me that you don't know what I'm talking about. You said you didn't have those kinds of feelings for him," Kaho interrupted quietly, "…but I know what I'm talking about. I saw what I needed to see…it's simple. You love-" Kaho found is difficult to speak now.  
  
  
            This time, it was Eriol's turn to interrupt, "—Again, I have apologize, Kaho-san. But I really do not know what you are talking about," his gray eyes slightly darkened, "It's already accounted for that I..cannot love—"  
  
  
            Was that a bitter note in his voice? Kaho didn't know...she couldn't tell for sure...  
  
  
            "—It is impossible. I have no heart, remember?" he asked lightly.   
  
  
            If Eriol harbored any spiteful feelings, he was holding them back with remarkable composure. Kaho noted this and gave him a quietly significant look.  
  
  
            "I know. I remember," Kaho replied, not able to tear her gaze away from his, "…that is why I felt the need to warn you, to remind you…because if you have any feelings for Li-san, then…"  
  
  
            "I don't. So there is no need to worry about such things." Eriol forced a smile once again. A beautifully flawless smile.  
  
  
 __           I hate to smile, he realized with bitter resentment. His smile slightly widened, revealing none of his innermost thoughts, __I hate it very much, indeed.  
  
  
            "So...all is forgiven and cleared up. Everything is back to its normal state. Excellent." Eriol remarked, trying to kick in some enthusiasm, but failed; failing with grace at the least.  
  
  
            There was a slight pause...  
  
  
            "I also hope you shall forgive me for one more thing," Kaho remarked, her voice quiet, yet firm, "I have done you a favor by giving Li-san…a riddle."  
  
  
            "...a riddle?" Eriol inquired curiously, "...about what?"  
  
  
            "You...It's about you. Your seraphic wings are quite extraordinary; so it's apparent that he knows part of your secret...and so...I thought it would be best to give him something that would help him understand a bit more..." Kaho trailed off, closing her eyes calmly.  
  
  
            Eriol's eyes slightly darkened, not liking the sound of this "riddle" Kaho had given Syaoran...  
  
  
            Managing to hold up his impeccable poise with a polite smile, "Perhaps you could humor me. What is it that this riddle's answer could reveal...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
            Flashes of six black wings, raven-blue hair, and gray eyes rushed through his mind like pieces of an induced dream…perhaps it was an induced dream because it was...so amazing, so incredible...that Syaoran guessed it must have been a fantasy...  
  
  
            Slowly awaking from his half-sleeping state, his eyelids slowly lifted, revealing chocolate brown irises. He expected to be staring at the ceiling, instead he was staring...into a pair of eyes...  
  
  
            "GAH—!!!" Syaoran let out a choked gasp of surprise, scrambling out of the blankets.  
  
  
            Syaoran instinctively reached into his pocket, brought out a small object and his sword appeared in his hand. He swiftly brought himself on one knee on the soft mattress, his brandished sword was pointed directly at the stranger's beating heart, mere inches away from piercing skin and bone. His action was done within a single breath, leaving no room for mistakes.  
  
  
            "Ano!" a tiny squeak emerged from the intruder, "...y-you're awake now, huh?" Nakuru asked, a rather large sweatdrop made its way down her head as she eyed the sword.  
  
  
            "For God's sake..." Syaoran let out a sharp breath of relief as he lowered his sword, relaxing his muscles, "...and for your own sake, don't do that again!" he snapped irritably, lowering his aura. He let out a slow, heavy breath, trying to bring his heart back to its normal pace.  
  
  
            Silently, Nakuru leaned forward, scrutinizing every aspect of Syaoran's face…  
  
  
            ...in response to her unsolicited scrutiny, Syaoran leaned back as Nakuru leaned toward him. He glared at her with an arched eyebrow, trying his best to keep his face and Nakuru's face from touching...  
  
  
            When he could not lean away anymore, he held out his hands, "You're beginning to...annoy me—and that's putting it mildly. So I'd appreciate it if you'd keep at least a one foot distance away from me." Syaoran pushed Nakuru away by her shoulders.  
  
  
            Totally ignoring his request, Nakuru clapped her hands together, "Ai! You're really all right!!" Nakuru flung herself at Syaoran, glomping one arm and nuzzled her head against his shoulder like a kitten, "you're glaring and everything! You're all better!!"  
  
  
            Slightly blushing from Nakuru's forthright action, Syaoran simply rolled his eyes to the other direction. However, he felt somewhat relieved. Nakuru was right. He was better. He FELT better…a lot better, in fact...strange...it was like yesterday's sickness never happened...  
  
  
            Syaoran ignored Nakuru as she began to ramble on and he turned his head toward the mirror across the room...He could see his own reflection, and it was perfectly solid, not transparent! That meant his soul was completely intact with his body. The mirror reflects the 'soul', not just the 'physical body'.  
  
  
            But nothing made sense…how did this change happen so suddenly? He was about to die one minute and now—  
  
  
Before Syaoran could think anymore, he was jolted out of his thoughts when something smacked him upside the head. "What the—!?"  
  
  
            "THAT'S for not paying attention to me! I was worried about you for longer than you give me credit for, you __jerk!" Nakuru snapped angrily, then she slapped the top of Syaoran's head with the book she brandished in her hands, "And THAT'S for destroying half the mansion!!"   
  
  
            Syaoran opened his mouth to protest for his defense, but—  
  
  
            Nakuru slammed the book in Syaoran's face, knocking him back on the bed, "And THAT'S for trying to hurt Eriol-sama!!!" the book was firmly implanted on Syaoran's face.  
  
  
Sitting back up on the bed, "…jeez," Syaoran grumbled, removing the book off his injured face. He glared at Nakuru, "I had a good reason, you know!"  
  
  
"Yeah, well, __I had a good book to hit you with." Nakuru retorted, glaring back.  
  
  
            Syaoran looked at the book, then glanced at Nakuru, tempted to do her the same 'favor' she did to him…he glanced at the book again, seeing it was fairly small. Its cover was made of dark cherrywood and though the deep crimson was faded away with age; a sweet, ancient smell still emanated from it.  
  
  
            "Is this your book?" Syaoran asked, but remembered Nakuru hardly had an interest with books, "…or is it Spinel's?"  
  
  
            "No. It's Kaho's...Ugh," Nakuru frowned disdainfully at the very name of the woman, "she told me to give it to you. Grr… I was about to tell her to just shove that book up her—"  
  
  
            "Wait. Why'd she give this to me?" Syaoran opened the book carefully, almost cautiously. He found that many, if not all, of the pages were…empty.  
  
  
            He turned the first few pages...blank...blank...blank.  
  
  
            "Kaho told me not to look in the book," Nakuru said, then she shrugged, "but I did anyway. There's only one thing in that stupid book. And it's a picture of Leptesca-sama."  
  
  
            __Leptesca__?__ ...the woman General Malicifer. The one that tried to bring upon the Apocalypse... Syaoran turned a few blank pages and then found a gray-white picture of a woman, which was pasted in the center of the page. She was quite beautiful, yet looked somewhat menacing...he read the neatly-written, script letters.  
  
  
__            Lady Leptesca RaAvis  
  
  
            There were a few sentences under the name, but he couldn't decipher that certain dialect of Latin. He studied the picture again...  
  
  
            The woman stood beside a tall, graceful tree; her long, dark tresses fell softly by her slender waist, licking at her hips. She was dressed in statuesque ceremonial Chinese robes of silvery-gray and darkest black. Syaoran realized that her hair style and face structure was compatible with Nakuru's...  
  
  
            Syaoran glanced at Nakuru, who seemed engrossed with the picture, and stared at it by leaning over his shoulder...  
  
  
            He turned back to the picture, noting the resemblance between them. Their eyes were shaped differently. Though Nakuru had an elegant curve to show off her long lashes, Leptesca's eyes had a sharper curve that gave her eyelashes a mature flare.   
  
  
            Not able to explain why, Syaoran felt...entranced by her almond-shaped eyes even though the antique picture had no color; he was captivated by the utter clarity of her irises that gleamed with pride despite her serious expression.  
  
  
            ...subconsciously, Syaoran raised his hand to touch the picture...  
  
  
            "Hey, I didn't notice that before! What is it?" Nakuru exclaimed.  
  
  
            Slightly flinching, Syaoran blinked out the trance that withheld his senses in some sort of a bind...His fingertips were mere centimeters from touching the picture, but he immediately recoiled his hand.  
  
  
            Looking at where Nakuru was pointing to, he regarded a small black blossom that peeked out from between the pages...  
  
  
            Syaoran thumbed the book, opening the book to its' middle...then something fell upon his lap. He glanced it...  
  
  
            ...a small cherry-blossom branch...  
  
  
            However, this was a strange sakura-offshoot from the regular sakura-trees he had seen before...  
  
  
            Syaoran carefully picked it up and held it before his face, examining the exotic cherry-blossom twig. The petals were a charcoal black, not a gentle pink. The delicate, small plant had been dried and flattened between the pages of the book…  
  
  
            "Wow...kirei desu..." Nakuru breathed as she looked down at the flattened, sweet-smelling plant.  
  
  
            Yes, the black blossoms were beautiful, yet...they looked somewhat morbid. Syaoran gently touched the dried, fragile petals, feeling the whisper-like silkiness on his fingertips.   
  
  
            "...what is that thing anyway?" Nakuru asked abruptly as she blinked at the dried, flattened flowers.  
  
  
            Syaoran almost faltered right off the edge of the bed.  
  
  
            "Haven't you ever seen a cherry-blossom tree before?" Syaoran asked sardonically, somewhat annoyed with her ignorance.  
  
  
            Missing the sarcasm, Nakuru shook her head, genuine curiosity in her eyes.  
  
  
            Syaoran glanced at her for a few seconds, realizing that she really did not know…he was somewhat surprised.  
  
  
            "...Aren't there any Japanese Sakura-trees here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
            "Sa-ku-ra?" Nakuru slowly pronounced the word, "um...no...but we have Japanese Maple trees," Nakuru replied, still awed by the black cherry-blossoms, "these flowers are really pretty! I like the Maple leaves, too…but these Sa-ku-ra blossoms are so…well, so __pretty!"   
  
  
            How eloquent Nakuru is.  
  
  
            Forcing himself to push aside his sarcastic thoughts, Syaoran's eyes narrowed in deeper, more practical thought.   
  
  
 __           …strange…wait a second…oh! That's right! Syaoran's eyes lighted up when a certain realization struck him. A piece of knowledge played into his mind. __In Heaven, they don't have any Japanese Maple trees, but they have plenty of Sakura-trees…so in Hell, they don't have any Sakura-trees. The Cherry-Blossom tree signifies Heaven and—  
  
  
            Syaoran remembered the hot springs Eriol took him to before…the crimson and gold leaves of the Japanese Maple leaves…  
  
  
            __—and the Japanese Maple tree signifies Hell.  
  
  
            "Oooo!" Nakuru snatched the book out of Syaoran's hands.  
  
  
            "Hey! Be careful! It's old—!" Syaoran reprimanded sternly.  
  
  
            "…suge…" Nakuru breathed, looking at the picture with great interest.  
  
  
            Syaoran's eyes fell upon the picture and he, too, fell silent in awe…  
  
  
            …it was a gray-white picture of…of __Eriol__! Yet he looked…different. Having no glasses, his face looked more youthful and his eyes held a simplistic gleam of naiveté, yet intelligence as well…and the small, demure smile that seemed to tug at one corner of his lips was—well, adorably innocent…  
  
  
            __…oh, hell no. This could NOT be Eriol. Him? Innocent? Naïve? HA! That's good one… Syaoran almost laughed aloud, feeling laughter almost bubble in the base of his throat.  
  
  
            ...but then again...Eriol had many masks; his smile being his best. His smile hid everything. And by everything, that meant E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G—which was much to Syaoran's disadvantage.  
  
  
            __…but the picture looks so…genuine…so candid… Syaoran thought, his smile fading away with deep thought, looking at the picture, inspecting every minutiae.  
  
  
            Though Eriol's eyes were framed by glasses now, they did not hinder the cryptic gleam of unseen vigilance and surreptitious intentions. And his equally clandestine smile hid all emotion, all intendments, and all signs of weakness, yet…the coyness of his smile was still there, ever-so slightly glimmering in his silvery-gray eyes…  
  
  
            The innocent young man in the picture and the abstruse gentleman were the same being...though they were different in many ways.  
  
  
            Syaoran glanced at the black cherry-blossoms, then at the picture again…  
  
  
            …__these sakura blossoms were placed between the pages with a picture of Eriol that's God knows how old… Syaoran felt a sudden sensation of concern bloom within his chest, __…Eriol__…  
  
  
            __…Eriol! I can't believe I almost forgot!  
  
  
            "Where is he? Where's Eriol?" Syaoran asked quickly, the questions rolled off of his tongue the second they formed in his head.  
  
  
            __Is he all right? Why isn't he here now? Why…where…? Syaoran tried to block out the other questions.  
  
  
            Startled by the sudden demand that cut through the silence quite soundly, Nakuru almost dropped the book, glancing at the brown-haired angel.  
  
  
            __Hey! …he called him Eriol…not Hiiragizawa or idiot or… Nakuru stared at Syaoran.  
  
  
            "Well? Where is he?" Syaoran snapped impatiently.  
  
  
            "All right! I heard you the first time, you know!" Nakuru snapped back before she let out a half-frustrated, half-worried sigh, "…Kaho took him into a room to treat his wounds or something. Suppi-kun said Eriol-sama needed his rest…" her lips tightened, "…so he's really hurt, I guess. And Kaho can't heal him …something about black magic not able to work on him…but that's all I know-so stop being so cranky with me!"   
  
  
 __           …he's…h-hurt…? Him? Syaoran thought, finding it almost difficult to believe and imagine ERIOL hurt. Him, one of the most feared and powerful entities of the immortal world.  
  
  
            Syaoran felt his stomach twist into a knot for some reason…  
  
  
            "…and me and Spinel aren't allowed to see how he's doing until we get permission from Kaho…" Nakuru's eyes slightly narrowed, her lips tightening, "…he's MY master, I should be the one to take care of him…" she murmured, more to herself than to him.  
  
  
            But Syaoran did not hear anyway; the strings of disbelief still withheld him.  
  
  
 __           How did he get hurt…hmph. That idiot…saving me…I never asked him to! Syaoran's eyes narrowed with anger….at himself. He felt the concern begin to grow. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from showing any emotion of worry in front of Nakuru.  
  
  
            "Which room is he in?" Syaoran asked again, looking at Nakuru with serious eyes, "if black magic doesn't work, white magic will."   
  
  
            "What?" Nakuru looked at him strangely, "What do you mean white magic will work on him? How?"  
  
  
            "…because! It just will!"   
  
  
            Honestly, Syaoran made up that far-fetched hypothesis right then and there. But he decided to stick with it, hoping that Nakuru would fall for it...  
  
  
            However, she did not; much to Syaoran's disappointment. "White magic wouldn't work on ERIOL-SAMA…he's a demon!"  
  
  
            Syaoran slightly arched his eyebrow, __…no__…he's not a demon…  
  
  
            "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked slowly, confused, "…didn't you see his wings?"  
  
  
            "See what?" Nakuru asked, mentally wondering how stable Syaoran's sanity was.  
  
  
            __...she doesn't know about Eriol's wings...she might not even know he's a Seraph! Syaoran stared at Nakuru for a few moments__, ...Eriol__ probably didn't tell her... he quickly glanced away.  
  
  
            "See __what?" Nakuru asked again.  
  
  
            He decided it was best not to dwell on the subject, just in case.  
  
  
            "Nothing." Syaoran mumbled and raised the cherry-blossoms to his nose, softly smelling the alluring fragrance...it had a sweet, yet freshly delightful scent—  
  
  
            Syaoran's eyes slightly widened, remembering when Eriol had caught him in his arms, __Eriol__ sort of smelled like...this... Syaoran glanced at the cherry-blossoms wondrously.  
  
  
            An unwanted blush crossed his cheeks. He was embarrassed by the fact that he still remembered what Eriol smelled like. Hell, he still remembered what his lips felt like!  
  
  
            "Ne, what's wrong?" Nakuru asked, noting Syaoran's flushed face with an arched eyebrow. He had turned several shades of red...  
  
  
            Ignoring her question, "Just take me to him," Syaoran looked at the black cherry-blossoms in his hand with a slight frown, "…I've got a lot to ask him anyway…"  
  
  
            "All right...just don't try to kill him or destroy any part of the mansion again, all right?"  
  
  
            Keeping the cherry-blossoms in his possession, Syaoran glanced at the picture of Eriol before Nakuru closed the book. There were a lot of unanswered questions…and they all were connected to Eriol, the Puppet-master. That title matched him well, but…  
  
  
            Eriol, the Fallen Seraph. Eriol, a Follower of God.  
  
  
            ...those titles were too ironic to be considered true...there was too much about Eriol's past that Syaoran did not question...  
  
  
            ...but things are different now.  
  
  
  
  
  
            Confessing the book and item she had given Syaoran, Kaho fell silent, waiting for a response, a reaction…  
  
  
            Yet Eriol could only stare; his lips and jaw muscles slightly, ever-so slightly, tightened. He felt his mask slipping…he tried to keep his eyes from narrowing, he tried to keep that damned smile on his face…  
  
  
            "...Kaho-san, I must be honest with you..." failing at one goal, his eyes had narrowed, but only faintly, "...I'm not very...pleased...with your attempt..."  
  
  
            "I was not attempting to open the past for him. I'm attempting to make YOU open your past to him yourself. He'll figure out some parts…and you will be forced to tell him eventually," Kaho corrected, glancing at him for a moment, "...if Li-san truly is your apprentice, if you truly have faith in him...then you would have—you will tell him."  
  
  
            "The past has nothing to do with the future." Eriol remarked, hoping he didn't sound curt.  
  
  
            "Ah, but it does. The past made you what you are now-are you worried that he will abandon you if he knows what you truly are?" Kaho asked, a slight note of challenge drifted in her words.  
  
  
            Eriol's eyes slightly darkened to a deeper shade of gray, yet a cool smile played upon his face, "You don't understand, Kaho-san. I have every intention, every hope, on him leaving me."  
  
  
            Kaho's eyebrows quirked with silent inquisition and surprise.  
  
  
            "...if he is successful with the Fusion, not only will there be a possibility that he can easily overpower me, but I will also let him return to Heaven," Eriol smiled, somewhat satisfied when Kaho's eyes widened and her mouth slightly dropped, "even though it will not benefit me, I hope he is successful."  
  
  
            Kaho composed herself to the best of her ability, "...those...those are very...high stakes you are risking, Eriol-san."  
  
  
            "He, too, risks a lot. More than I do, in fact. I suppose he and I like to tempt the vicissitudes of life." Eriol remarked with an amused smile.   
  
  
            Kaho cleared her throat, her eyes narrowed, "...a lot depends on you and your powers, you know that, don't you?"  
  
  
            "I know," Eriol replied quietly, closing his eyes, "...and frankly, I do not care."  
  
  
            Kaho sat in silence, staring at him with eyes of intense scrutiny.  
  
  
            Eriol opened his eyes, "But I was never one to leave a game unfinished," he said, looking at Kaho with an unreadable expression, "and I was never one to lose a game either. Do not worry, Kaho-san, I take mind to my duties."   
  
  
            "Heh, and how is that?" she asked, almost spitefully, "You are not even able to keep your own feelings in check! And because of that, you are losing your power; your abilities…under the circumstances, I hope that Li Syaoran will fail or die. Because the way things are going now, you are the one that will most definitely fall. His altered power is increasing rapidly...I can feel it. And I'm sure you can feel it, too. And if you train him to grow stronger—"  
  
  
            "—then he will be more powerful than myself? Ironic, isn't it?" Eriol finished, with a small laugh, "...things would get quite interesting if that were to happen, ne? And this conversation looks just about done..." he was trying to politely make her leave.   
  
  
            In his weakened condition, stressful company was not necessarily a welcomed thing...  
  
  
            Kaho almost felt helpless against the profound gentleman.   
  
  
            Her eyes averted to the door, "...but I'm afraid you may have forgotten one detail though, Eriol-san."   
  
  
            "And what could that be?" Eriol's eyes also averted to the door.   
  
  
            He and Kaho felt two approaching auras...  
  
  
            "Li-san's feelings are not in your control. They never have been and they never will be." Kaho said as she stood up from the chair.  
  
  
            "Li-san's feelings are his own responsibility-of course, I know I cannot control them. And so I will not pay any mind to them."   
  
  
            "Oh, but you will take them in careful consideration. Even though you disregarded my feelings for you..." Kaho paused, "...Li-san is different, isn't he?"  
  
  
            Eriol stared at Kaho with a cool, inscrutable expression, "What makes you think that? Have there been any such evidences?"  
  
  
            Kaho slightly cringed, her eyes slightly gleamed with hurt and jealousy, "...remember when Li-san was fighting against your Guardians? And when he won...you smiled. You smiled for him..."  
  
  
            Eriol listened, though with some doubtfulness. He ALWAYS smiled...what makes one time so different?  
  
  
            Kaho let out small laugh, almost bitter, yet it sounded somewhat satisfied, "...and the funny thing is...I never, in all my centuries of knowing you, I never saw you smile like that...you never smiled like that for me and I know you probably never will. It was then that I realized that Li-san...was different to you. He isn't only just an apprentice...he is worth much more," Kaho looked at Eriol, straight in the eyes, and softly smiled, "Even though it was not I that caused it, but...it was...it was very nice to see you smile like that, Eriol-san. I only wish I had the power to make you smile like that, but it seems that Li Syaoran is the only one that wields that ability."  
  
  
            Eriol could not find his tongue and only was able to blink. For some reason, his mouth went dry at the very moment…  
  
  
            "If Li-san chooses to actually love you like I had loved you-what are you going to do? You may have fallen for him, but if he falls for you, this will not have a happy ending; unless that Fates pull a few strings for the sake of such a forbidden relationship," Kaho murmured, then glanced at him, "and you were never one that was favored by the Fates, now were you."   
  
  
            She let out a soft sigh before turning her back to him, "...I will take my leave now. Until our appointed date...sayonara, Malicifer-san."  
  
  
            With that, Mizuki Kaho, the "Temptress of Sin", General Ferusinne, disappeared; a soft, almost inaudible "take care" was heard from her before she left his realm.  
  
  
            "...take care?" Eriol murmured to himself, moving off the bed carefully, "...there's really no fun in that..."   
  
  
            Eriol reached for the new black cheongpao that hung on the chair. His other one was most likely ripped, tattered, and soiled.  
  
  
__            "…it was very nice to see you smile like that, Eriol-san. I only wish I had the power to make you smile like that, but it seems that Li Syaoran is the only one that wields that ability."  
  
  
            Taking the words into consideration, Eriol paused before carefully slipping his sore arms through the long, silk sleeves. The silk stroked his skin like sweetly gentle whispers and caresses, but his body took no comfort and still screamed out in agony. Specifically his spine, since it seemed to crack under the heavy weight of pain.  
  
  
            …but there a small smile on his face as he felt the auras getting closer to his bedroom.   
  
  
            __I suppose, in some ironically twisted way, Syaoran is the only one…funny, really…  
  
  
  
  
  
            Walking down the black marble corridor, Syaoran was mentally kicking himself as he followed Nakuru.  
  
  
 __           ...I'm such an idiot. I should've known Eriol was a seraph, or at least SOME kind of celestial being! Syaoran thought, recalling a number of past memories, __…after all those times...and even from the very first time I met him, I KNEW there was something strange about his aura...And that other time…  
  
            "Damn you!"  
  
            "Too late. That has already been done centuries ago. "   
  
  
            Chikusho!! That was so OBVIOUS! How could he be damned if he was supposedly a demon in the first place? Argh! How. Could. I. Be. So. Stupid?! Syaoran mentally kicked himself with each word, but frowned ruefully when he recalled another memory. __...and the time he held me in that prison... Syaoran's eyes slightly narrowed, but not with hate or anger.  
  
  
            The warmth of Eriol's skin seemed to be more effective than the white energy he used. Syaoran blushed at that very thought, vainly trying to keep on the subject of mentally scolding himself. __Seriously! How could I be so blind all this time?   
  
  
            As if it were a response, a single image passed through Syaoran's mind. The time when Eriol held out his hand, a kind smile on his handsome face, as he offered his assistance. Soft gray eyes framed behind thin-framed glasses and that damned, habitual smile was there…but—   
  
  
            __Holding__ out his hand, Eriol offered Syaoran his assistance with a sincere smile, "Need help, my kawaii angel?"  
  
  
            —it was a genuine smile…it was then that Syaoran really noticed the soft, yet defined contours of Eriol's face. It was with that sincere smile that Syaoran had fully taken in Eriol's virile beauty...and that image would be forever etched into Syaoran's memory.  
  
  
            It was just a simple memory, but it was enough for Syaoran to recall the strangely foreign and evocative feelings that made his heart race, that made his very soul tremble and that caused warm shivers to run down his spine.  
  
  
            Syaoran frowned with uncertainty and swallowed hard...__those feelings affected him physically, note the damp palms and speeding pulse, and spiritually, note the rise of aura. And it was the consistent blush that betrayed him every damned time. Yes, __those feelings were getting to be quite a problem...  
  
  
            But the real problem was that...__Eriol__ is the one that triggers __those feelings...  
  
  
            Nakuru stopped in front of two double doors whose dark-colored wood had a collage of mythical creatures carved onto it. She was about to knock on the door, but…  
  
  
            ...the door opened and a soft light spilled out into the hallway. The soft light was enough to frame Eriol's figure and turn him into a semi-silhouette.  
  
  
            "Why, hello." Eriol greeted the two with a flawless smile. He obviously had expected their arrival.  
  
  
            "Eriol-sama!!" Nakuru's eyes grew big and tear-filled, a trembling smile on her face. It was as if she hadn't seen him for a few weeks instead of few hours.  
  
  
            Eriol smiled at her before letting his eyes rest upon Syaoran, who was staring at him.  
  
  
            They stared at each other in silence as Nakuru rambled on about how worried she was about Eriol being alone with 'the evil book-giving witch'. It was a solitary moment between them, just those few seconds...a conflicted mix of gray and brown. The unanswered questions kept them apart, but strangely brought them together...  
  
  
            "—I was so worried about and, and, and—I'm happy now!" Nakuru was in a frenzy of relieved happiness and wasn't able express herself in the most eloquent manner. She flung herself toward Eriol, but Syaoran caught her arm and held her back.  
  
  
            Nakuru jerked back from the momentum. She whipped her head around, looking at Syaoran with a bewildered stare.  
  
  
            "Don't touch him." Syaoran said.   
  
  
            Nakuru, as well as Eriol, looked at Syaoran with blinking eyes. For a moment, just a brief moment, Nakuru thought that Syaoran was being protective...perhaps it was simply a momentary trick of the mind...  
  
  
            "He's wounded, remember?" Syaoran said to Nakuru, but was looking at Eriol with a silent, almost haunting gaze, "you're hurt pretty badly, aren't you." a statement, not a question.   
  
  
            Eriol smiled as he adjusted his glasses, "I'm quite all right, but we should really worry about Nakuru-chan."  
  
  
            "Huh? Me?" Nakuru blinked, pulling her puzzled gaze away from Syaoran.  
  
  
            "Nakuru-chan, you haven't slept at all, have you?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
            "Well…yeah, but I'm all right. And you're hurt so—" Nakuru faced her master and her head met Eriol's touch, his two fingertips were pressed against her temple.  
  
  
            "I'll be fine," Eriol smiled at her gently, "thank you."   
  
  
            Nakuru was only faintly aware of the sweet waves of energy that flowed from his soft touch…the book slipped from her hand, her eyes drooped to a close and she wasn't aware of her Eriol's arms around her as she slipped into the darkness of sleep.  
  
  
            Eriol caught Nakuru as she seemed to swoon to the floor, almost as gracefully as a maple leaf. Having one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, he carried her into his bedroom.  
  
  
            "Why did you do that?" Syaoran asked, picking up the book from the floor as he watched Eriol warily.  
  
  
            Placing her on the bed carefully, Eriol then pulled the soft blankets over her body and up to her shoulders.   
  
  
            "She needs some rest," Eriol remarked casually, though he had other intentions as well, "and you need some fresh air."  
  
  
            "No," Syaoran stared at Eriol's back with a scowl, "I need answers!"  
  
  
            "...I know," Eriol faced the brown-haired angel, a placid smile on his face as he asked, "Why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
  
            "A walk?" Syaoran scoffed, amazed, yet thoroughly annoyed how Eriol could brush off the subject so casually.  
  
  
            "Yes. I believe some fresh air in the Garden will do you some good." Eriol replied serenely as he turned away from Syaoran and looked toward the large mirror on the wall across the room from him.  
  
  
            Syaoran stormed over, grabbing him by the shoulder and forced Eriol to look at him in the face, angry brown eyes met unflappable gray ones, "Look, Hiiragizawa, I'm in no mood for your—your games! I want to know how I'm still alive. What did I do? Or was it you that did something?—and what is this?" he held the book up, "what do you have to do with Leptesca?"  
  
  
            Eriol simply stared, digesting all the questions that the angel presented to him in a breath. Though he seemed completely unruffled, inside he was broken down with thoughts.  
  
  
            __…my games…oh, yes, it was all games in the beginning…  
  
  
            Syaoran scowled, waiting with waning patience.  
  
  
            __…but it seems they are no longer games, unfortunately… Eriol thought, feeling himself slowly melt into the dark brown depths of Syaoran's eyes, __…I wonder…what it would feel like to be touched by him not like this… Eriol was aware of Syaoran's rough, tight grip on his shoulder, __…but__ to be touched gently…  
  
  
            Eriol simply smiled in silence. He didn't trust his voice at the moment.  
  
  
            "Eriol!" Syaoran exasperated, "Plan to answer anytime soon?!"  
  
  
            "...Eriol?" Eriol murmured, his eyebrow slightly arched. Of course, he didn't mind his given name being used...and he did like how his name rolled off quite smoothly from Syaoran's tongue...  
  
  
            Blushing at his mistake, "I-I meant Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran quickly let go of Eriol's shoulder.  
  
  
            Eriol took the book from Syaoran's hand, leafed through it and found Leptesca's picture...he froze.  
  
  
            He felt enchanted by the picture...strange. Something wasn't right or normal about this book...but before he could think coherently any longer, his hand had found its way to the picture.  
  
  
            Eriol gasped as his fingertips came into contact with the picture. The world around him shot to black and he felt the ground beneath him disappear...  
  
  
*-----*-----*  
  
            Slowly awaking from deep sleep, Eriol was greeted with a soft rag as it patted his forehead and cheek.  
  
  
            "So you finally decided to wake up, hm?"   
  
  
            It had been six days since she had found him barely alive in the river of Styx.   
  
  
            He shifted his eyes toward the green-haired woman that sat on the edge of the bed he was lying upon. His vision was unnaturally obscure…blurry…he blinked, but to no prevail.  
  
  
            "You're half-blind now," she remarked, "an after-shock of a chi blast must have damaged the retinas of both your eyes."  
  
  
            Eriol looked away to the ceiling, biting down on his lower lip so his frown wouldn't surface. A handicap was that last thing he needed.   
  
  
            "Don't fret about it," she said, "I've already made you glasses, see?" she held up silver-rimmed spectacles, "and I think these will make you look more distinguished anyway," she said airily, "and you have such youthful features. You make me feel somewhat old..."   
  
  
            Eriol gave her a weak smile for the sake of her joke. She was trying to cheer him up. Something that he didn't expect her to do.  
  
  
            "I can't heal you since, well, my black magic won't have any effect you—I guess I'm only useful if you want me to kill you. So your only other option is to let your wounds heal on their own—so you're stuck in bed for a few days. If you get out, I will kill you myself to put you out of your misery, understood?" her voice was stern, almost like a mother's.  
  
  
            He cleared his throat, "...why won't you...kill me? Why..." he trailed off, finding that his mouth was dry.   
  
  
            She paused, regarding him silently.  
  
  
            "Because I can think of better uses for you, why else?" she replied as she put the edge of a teacup against Eriol's lips, "here. Drink."  
  
  
            However, Eriol hesitated to drink. He turned his eyes toward her, only able to see a fuzzy outline, but amazingly the yellowness of her eyes was still perceptible.   
  
  
            "Still not accepting your fate?" she asked curtly, "You were damned, stripped of your title. You are also a 'Fallen' since your faith in God ceases to exist," she remarked, "believe me, you would much rather stay in Hell than try to go back to Heaven, don't you agree?"  
  
  
            She didn't seem to care for his answer and she continued, "When I was up there in Heaven with you, your asceticism seemed pretty stead-fast...until the last minute. What happened?"   
  
  
            Eriol couldn't seem to reply, and so she continued, "I didn't expect you to even consider the 'blasphemous' words that I spoke. I didn't expect you to actually go against the rules and study the sciences...I didn't expect you to reason and debate against your own faith in God...but you did."  
  
  
            Eriol didn't know whether to feel ashamed or not. Yes. He DID study the sciences in Heaven. That was forbidden; unspeakably forbidden. He had notebooks filled with information on science. And he was proud of them. He loved the forbidden sciences. He loved how it was gravity and not God's aura that kept them down on the ground. He loved how it was photosynthesis that made Sakura-trees bloom and not God's power.   
  
  
            He loved science. And it was because of HER that made the doors open in his mind. It was because of HER that he fell in love with science. And it was this love and understanding of science that made him re-think his supposedly unshakable faith in God. And that was the reason why everyone turned against him, even though he was supposedly an honored Seraph among them.  
  
  
            Eriol almost found it funny how quickly friends or admirers could turn face so quickly and easily.  
  
  
            "I have to admit, that was quite remarkable of you," she remarked quietly, "I never expected a Seraph like you to think for yourself, much less...save me. Anyway," she said quickly, "Drink." She said again as she slightly tilted the cup upward.  
  
  
            In Hell, he would be considered an intellectual to be reckoned with. In Heaven, he would be nothing more than a seraphic abomination.  
  
  
            This time, Eriol did not hesitate and let the warm, sweet liquid enter his mouth. She inwardly smiled.  
  
  
            "I hope you won't mind me going on with my plans though…I plan to execute the __Celare-Vincere in just a few more days," her eyes gleamed wickedly, "and Heaven will fall to my feet. And I must say so myself, I'll look quite lovely standing on the pedestal of victory."  
  
  
            Eriol already knew of her plans. She had told him in Heaven about it when she was bound in shackles. She had told him these plans and strategies just to spite him...but yes, he had mused and looked for mistakes in her plan...but he couldn't quite remember what he had wrote or found...too much had happened and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
  
            As if reading his mind, she leaned down, her face faintly clearer, and kissed his forehead, as if he were her little brother, "Rest," Leptesca whispered, "and tomorrow, we will decide what to do with you."  
  
*-----*-----*  
  
  
            "E-Eriol! Eriol!"   
  
  
            Still in daze, Eriol couldn't piece his mind together as easily or as quickly as he wanted to. He kept his eyes closed, trying to gather himself.  
  
  
            He heard Syaoran curse...was that a note of worry in his tone?   
  
  
            ...but before he could brood about it any longer, Eriol felt a gentle, a torturously tender touch rest on his chest...  
  
  
            ...he then felt an energy he had not felt in centuries. Healing white magic. Soft, sweet waves of positive energy emanated from the warm palms, flowing across his skin like soft folds of silk; sinking throughout his body and gracing the marrow of his bones. It was a wonderfully warm, comforting feeling that numbed the pain but lightened the senses...  
  
  
            Eriol opened his eyes, finding himself lying on his back. He averted his gaze from the ceiling and shifted his eyes toward Syaoran, who was sitting beside him, his legs folded underneath him neatly and his palms pressed against Eriol's chest.   
  
  
            Syaoran's eyes were closed in complete concentration as he tapped into the gentler, benign chi within him and pulled it out. He felt the energy slowly flow from his chest, through his arms, and out his hands. Sweat slightly began to glisten on his forehead, but he had a soft, almost invisible golden glow that outlined his meditating form.  
  
  
            Syaoran looked so angelic, so ethereal...And even that was putting it mildly.   
  
  
            Eriol was only half-aware of the wounds on his back beginning to tighten and close together. He was captivated, absolutely spellbound, by Syaoran's tranquil form. The beautiful angel was willingly giving him his energy...and such a powerful, yet amazingly gentle energy it was...  
  
  
            Syaoran focused himself, tapping into the deeper depths of his chi for the sole purpose of mending Eriol's aura. He felt himself getting tired, but this only caused him to search deeper, pull more of his energy out, and let it heal Eriol's damaged body...  
  
  
            ...with a slight jump, Syaoran snapped out his trance when he felt a hand close on top of one of his. He opened his eyes, feeling himself resurface from the depths of meditation. He glanced at his hands on Eriol's chest, finding that Eriol's hand...was on top of his...  
  
  
            Syaoran glanced at Eriol, who had a soft smile on his face. And it was real. Just like the last time.   
  
  
            Syaoran felt his heart pounding rapidly against his rib cage.  
  
  
            "Thank you." Eriol said quietly.  
  
  
            "Erm," Syaoran blushed a vicious shade of pink and he quickly removed his hands from Eriol's chest, averting his gaze to the mirror, "yeah, w-well, don't faint like that next time!" he said snappishly, yet only hoped his voice didn't sound squeaked or high-pitched.  
  
  
            Eriol sat up, grateful that his body was no longer suffering from the wounds.  
  
  
            "…are you all right?" Syaoran asked in quiet tone, almost as if he was embarrassed to show his concern.  
  
  
            "Daijoubu," Eriol nodded, "…how did you know that white magic would work on me?"  
  
  
            "You're a Seraph."  
  
  
            "A Fallen one." Eriol corrected quietly.  
  
  
            Syaoran stared at Eriol for a brief moment, "…why didn't you tell me before?"   
  
  
            Eriol closed his eyes, his smile lingered on his lips, "It's not a subject that I like to bring up…" his smile disappeared for a brief moment, "…I usually try to disregard what I am…or what I was…" his flawless façade-of-a-smile returned, "and it's really not that important. It certainly won't help you with your training!"  
  
  
            "Don't change the subject," Syaoran glared, "what do you mean by 'what I am'? You use black magic….you have negative energy, but you have positive energy, too! What are you?"   
  
  
            Eriol slightly cringed at that last question.  
  
  
            "A demon? Or an angel?" Syaoran asked insistently.  
  
  
            "...neither." Eriol replied quietly.  
  
  
            "What do you mean? You can't be 'neither'! I'll still be an angel if that Fusion was a success or not!" Syaoran remarked. His stomach twisted into a knot from Eriol's answer. "And how did you gain both energies? ...you..." Syaoran's eyes narrowed slightly, "...you went through the Fusion, too, didn't you...?"   
  
  
            Eriol let out a dry laugh. He looked at Syaoran, "No, I didn't, though I wish I did...Unlike you, I did not have the fortune to try out the Fusion. Too much time would have been consumed and so, I gained both energies through...other means."  
  
  
            "...what other means...?"   
  
  
            "Approximately, do you know how old I am?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
            "Pretty damn old," Syaoran mumbled, "a few centuries, right?"  
  
  
            "Yes, quite a few centuries," Eriol nodded, he held his breath for a few seconds and locked his eyes with Syaoran's, "...have you ever wondered why I never aged?"   
  
  
            "Well...I never really cared...why should I?" Syaoran asked slowly, but deep down, he knew better...and his stomach, already twisted into a knot, seemed to tighten all the more.  
  
  
            "I expected you to be more observant," Eriol said lightly, "You know, even immortals grow gray and white hairs, wrinkles and sagging skin through the years just like humans do," Eriol remarked, "but I...don't. I can't."  
  
  
            "Why?" Syaoran asked between a breath.  
  
  
            Pausing for a few moments, Eriol then stood up, "Come. I think we both need a bit of fresh air." He smiled down at the brown-haired angel.  
  
  
            "...a walk in the Garden?" Syaoran asked with a slight exasperation. Was Eriol trying to change the subject again? And what was so damn special about this Garden?   
  
  
            "Yes," Eriol nodded, "I believe..." he glanced at the black cherry-blossoms by Syaoran's hand, "there's a certain tree you'd be interested in."   
  
  
            Syaoran looked at Eriol for a few moments before standing up, "...all right. But if you faint one more time, I'm leaving you there."   
  
  
            He smiled from Syaoran's curtness, "Well, to be honest, I didn't exactly faint," Eriol remarked, glancing at Kaho's book with slightly narrowed eyes, "Actually...never mind. I suppose I did." He could not let Syaoran touch that picture. Kaho must have enchanted it with a certain spell.   
  
  
__If he has to know what happened in my past... Eriol thought, __...I'll__ be the one to tell him.   
  
  
            Eriol walked toward the large, oval-shaped mirror that nearly covered the entire bedroom wall, silver-threads decorated the edges in intricate designs, "Shall we, my kawaii angel?" Eriol motioned a hand to the mirror.  
  
  
            "Shall we what? And will you stop calling me that!?" Syaoran snapped, slightly bending his head down, vainly trying to hide the blush that tinted his cheeks.  
  
  
            "Go to the Garden," Eriol replied, "please watch your step." He then stepped into the mirror and disappeared beyond the glassy surface, the silvery face of the mirror rippled like water.  
  
  
            "Oh, God." Syaoran groaned. He never liked suspicious contraptions such as those…he stepped toward the mirror with a hesitant frown.   
  
  
            Eriol's past was so obscure...but Syaoran easily detected a darkness to it that even Eriol seemed to cringe upon hearing.   
  
  
            Syaoran didn't understand why he felt such a need, such a desire to understand Eriol. To try to understand him is like wasting your life trying to figure out an impossible enigma...  
  
  
            ...like wasting your love on someone that should not be loved in the first place...  
  
  
            Syaoran shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Hastily, as if to make a desperate attempt to rid himself of the thoughts that seemed to claw at him, he stepped through the cool liquid of the mirror and found the world beneath slip right from under him.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
            I apologize for not updating as soon as I had promised. Gomen nasai. ::sighs ruefully:: but lil' tid-bits got in the way and I broke my left arm, so typing with one hand really slowed me down. ::laughs sheepishly:: forgive me for my delays, onegai-shimasu! ^_^;   
  
            Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter-I loved them! Domo arigatou!! And if any of you have questions, feel free to type them all up and send them to me, even through e-mail if you wish! ^_^ They are gladly accepted since they will help/remind me in the long-run, I'm sure. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Please leave a review!  
  
_****~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Datte: Yet still (thanks, Tam-san! ^^)  
Ne: hey; right?  
Suge: cool; wow  
Daijoubu: I'm fine  
Kirei desu: It's beautiful (thanks, Liu HuiYing! ^^)  
Chikusho: damn it  
Onegai-shimasu: please (formal)**


End file.
